Oracle
by Rein Ouva Meimories
Summary: Karin's mothers death was still a mystery and it came with Toshiro's prediction. As Karin goes to grade 9, togther with her friends she finds a mysterious world that might have the answers to her mothers death. But all adventures come with problems right?
1. First Day of School

OMG!~~~~~~ this is my first story! i hope ppl would like this, because one of my besties read this before i even published it! Anyways this is my first fan-fiction, and it is about karinXtoshiro

Also a bit of rukiaXulquiorra so i hope you guys enjoy! (weeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

oh yes this story is not a normal bleach fan-fic cause this is not really apart of the real plot line of Bleach..............

**p.s: i changed some parts of the story for ppl who already read this!**

**Oracle **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Karin P.O.V

My eyes slowly opened at the loud sound of my alarm ring continuously. I groaned reaching out for my clock to turn it off, because the sound was KILLING me. As I finally turned it off my room door slammed open, and my dad came rushing in. "SHINE, AND RISE!" My dad shouted goofly. WHAT THE HELL. I, of course I was completely pissed off, so I grabbed my alarm, and smashed on his head. Stupid baka! I thought as I crawled out of my bed taking my alarm from his head to see that it was already ten past eight.

"SHIT!" I cursed, and I literally JUMPED of my bed. Kicking my unconscious dad out of the room I quickly used the washroom changing my clothes. also i do not feel any sympathy for him.... This was going to be my first year in the same school with Ichigo so I was VERY excited, and this was most definitely a BAD way to start it! I guess a lot of things changed in the past years. I quickly got my uniform, and put it on the only part i hated of the uniform was the SKIRT! I hate skirts, A LOT! So I wore my gym short under, and rushed down stairs. As I finally reached the last step I see my brother waiting by the door. Suddenly my baka dad comes out of nowhere shouting,

" Look how much my daughter has grown! Give me a BIG hug!"

I mean seriously WHAT THE FUCK! Ok then, something's did not change in the past few years…. Anyways before my dad could hug me I kicked him HARD, on the face. That send him crashing into the walls unconscious again. well i know that is harsh, but i am not a kid!

"Please stop crashing dad into the wall!"A sweet, but stern voice said coming form the kitchen.

Apparently it was my little sister Yuzu. the little angel in this family that was way normal than my dad. WAY TOO normal that i wonder how she is even related to my dad. She appeared giving my breakfast looking at dad with worry. She sighed shaking her head taking the medical kit, and cleaned the bruises. Ichigo, and I rushed out of the house while I gobbled down my piece of toast, and I still had one more. See what an angel she is?

"Hey why did you wake up late?" Ichigo asked angrily. Why else would i besides i was awake will twelve o clock playing with my video games! and yes girls CAN have video games, and if you have a problem with that notify me, and i will kick your ASS!

"No I did not!" I said even though I knew that I did.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!" I shouted frustrated, and stuffed the toast in his mouth to shut him up. Seriously he can't shut up can't he?

I walked faster looking at the time to see that it was now THIRTY past eight. Ichigo noticed my pace, and started chasing after me.

"wmy ahre yuo wlaknig fsater?" what a loser can't even eat a TOAST fast. Not answering my fast walking turned into a quick jog.

"Hey why are you walking faster?" Ichigo asked me when he finally gobbled down the toast.

"LOOK WHAT TIME IT IS!" i showed my watch, and for a split second he looked at me before we broke into a sprint. finally the ass gets the idea! Since I ran as fast as I could, I nearly bumped into four people who were riding their bikes, and on the way I said hi to my friends. Suddenly there was this biker that suddenly appeared in front of me so not knowing what to do I jumped the highest I could, and got over her. Unlucky for Ichigo, he went crashing straight to the person, of course Ichigo turned in a direction so that the person would not get hurt. Everything went with a bang , and the girl started to apologized to Ichigo on going. Ichigo finally sat up, reassured her that he was ok , and it that was just a few bruises. We looked at the girl closely to see that it was a particularly familiar girl, Orihime.

"ORIHIME!" Me and Ichigo both shouted in delight. Orihime looked at us then hugged Ichigo till he chocked. There were a few awes in the crowd, and I just laughed.

"What I don't get a hug?"I asked her as if I was disappointed. AS IF! I HATE HUGS!

Orihime of course came to me giving a killer hug making me regret that I said that. Even thought she went to U.S.A last year she was the same as ever! We, the three some walked together at school deciding to race. Orihime used her bike while we just ran, then the game began. I ran so fast almost matching the speed of Ichigo, and when we finally came to school we had no control whatsoever with our speed. So keep to us from crashing into the walls we both jumped over the wall landing on our feet. The whole school looked at us curiously, and suddenly Orihime appeared. "I. finally. Got. Here. You. Are. Too. FAST!" no REALLY? were as slow as snails!

Some people giggled, and a group of familiar friends came to us while the crowd around us finally reduced.

"Hey waz up!"This guy with red hair tied up like a pineapples top asked me, and Ichigo.

He helped Ichigo up, and did the retarded bro thing.

"Nothing' much Renji!" Ichigo said casually back. Ya ya, beside us coming to school a bit late, and your all time retarded hair style! was what i wanted to say. Renji gave me a high five like the old times, and welcomed Orihime back to Japan. Next a guy with dark brown hair that was half Spanish, and half Japanese greeted us.(he is also known as Chad) Ichigo, and I excused ourselves, and ran to the washroom cooling ourselves off. When I finally came out of the washroom I was refreshed, and walked out sighing. Now THAT was a great way to start out my day. Everything is completely fine if you count out my retarded dad entrance in my room, and the fact that i was almost lat on the first day of school! I walked down the hallway aimlessly deciding to take a tour myself. When I was walking I saw this familiar girl with black hair tied in a bun. When she turned to another angle I realized that it was Momo! HOLY SHIT CAN MY DAY GET BETTER! I thought. I of course was about to say hi enthusiastically until I saw this familiar white haired guy, Hitsugaya. OR not. I scowled, and turned the opposite direction walking quickly. When they turned their directions to be in the same hallway as me Momo said, "Karin is that you?" DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, **DAMN**! I thought.

I froze on the spot, and my inner self kept on repeating, run, run, RUN! So guess what I ran even thought I was fairly exhausted. I ran so fast that I accidentally bumped into someone. (I am so not having a good day!) I looked up at the person to apologize to see a familiar dark haired girl that had curves at the end of her hair.

"R-RUKIA!" I said in shock helping her up. What a way of meeting her on the first day of school! Rukia squealed, and shouted my name hugging me just as Hitsugaya, and Momo came.

"Hey why did you run?" Momo asked as she greeted Rukia. OH my cookie, i wonder why? Rukia looked at me with the knowing face cause she knew I hated Hitsugaya, and I looked at Momo, and said,

"Well you see I thought you were Rukia so I was trying to get away from her…." I sheepishly said acting as good as I could. Rukia glared at me, and started strangling me. That is when Hitsugaya said coldly,

"Kurosaki you know your lying,"

I looked at him surprised holy can he read ppls minds? then I said in a surprised voice,

"How could you know shorty? I was actually trying to hide from Masumoto!"

I lied again, and before Hitsugaya could burst about how I called him shorty Masumoto ACTUALLY appeared.

"Did someone call my name?" FREAKY ALERT! She asked appearing out of a corner. I jumped up scared, and shouted

"OMFG! Don't scare me like that!" Momo, and Rukia sweat dropped as Masumoto dived, and hugged Hitsugaya like there was no tomorrow. Sadly he was chocking to death then all the karma had to go to me. Masumoto chased after me, and I stood in defence mode. Now i know this is unusual for other ppl, but I've been in time with her, and you don't wanna know what happens Suddenly she appeared right behind me, and whispered,

"Fine I'll tell them that you were actually were running from them!" I froze. DAMN PEOPLE AND THEM BEING SIDEKICK! Masumoto gave me a KILLER hug, and that is when the bell to start school rang. I sighed in relief as Masumoto let go of me, and I missed the look Hitsugaya gave me.

Normal P.O.V

As the bell rang Karin got dragged by Momo, and Rukia to the board telling their class. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at Karin's disappearing figure, and then got dragged by a mischievous Masumoto. When they all reached the board Ichigo, and the others were already there check out their class.

"OMG ORIHIME IS THAT YOU?" Rukia yelled in disbelief. Orihime did not answer, but gave her a big hug with Masumoto joining in. When all the hugging was done Renji said,

"Ok enough of the mushiness! Chad you are in my class, Ishida is in Orihime's class, and Ichigo you are in Rukia's class!" Renji said goodbye after his short fight with Ichigo, and with Chad they walked to their class 10a. Everyone looked at Ishida strangely who suddenly got here.

"When did you get here?" Rukia asked Ishida curiously.

"What I am not allowed to come here?"

He asked suddenly offended. Orihime laughed then said that Rukia did not see him. After she said goodbye dragging Ishida to their class who was unexpectedly blushing.

"They so like each other." Rukia, and Masumoto said in a unison.

"WHAT?"

Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Karin, and Momo shouted in surprised.

"How could you think that?"Hitsugaya asked in horror.

Masumoto smiled and said,"Toshiro you SUCK at love matching so I wouldn't expect for you to understand."

Ichigo suddenly understood why Ishida was blushing, and his mouth shaped as an o. Momo who was of course clueless about what they were saying was reading the chart , and said in surprise,

"Oh! Guess what Shiro-kun, Karin-chan you are in the same class isn't that GREAT!"

"WHAT!" both Karin, an Hitsugaya shouted in surprise. Karin looked at Rukia helplessly who dragged Ichigo laughing all the way to their class. Momo suddenly disappeared, and Karin, and Hitsugaya were left alone.

"Lets go tom boy." Hitsugaya said before walking ahead of her, and Karin groaned having no choice but to follow him.

Today was defiantly not her day, and it was getting worse by the second . When they entered the class all the eyes of their class mates looked at them curiously, some girls even whispered to each other then giggled looking at Hitsugaya as he was sitting on a seat . Suddenly a group of girls came to his desk when Karin plopped beside him.

Toshiro's P.O.V.

"Toshiro-kun! Can't you sit with us?"Bimbo one girl squealed flapping her eyes like she was pretty. ugh, what whores...

"No as a matter of fact I CAN'T, and that's Hitsugaya to you!"I said my voice dripping with ice as the room temperature decreased. that might do the trick.

"Awww!!!!!!" Bimbo two said.

Cooing bimbo three said, "You are so cute when you angry!" OR not!

I was obviously annoyed by there presence, and thought WHY KAMI SAMA? WHY?!

"Shut the hell up!"Karin yelled pissed off. Now she knows who to break peoples train of thought doesn't she?

The three bimbo's looked at her raising their eye brows, bimbo one said,

"Look at this bitch thinking that she has the right to scream at us!" not right to scream at you? SHE HAS EVERY DAMN RIGHT IN THE WORLD IF YOU KEEP ON BOTHERING ME!

"I know!" bimbo two screeched, "Why is she even sitting beside Toshiro-kun? She has no right!" "TOSHIRO-KUN" AGAIN!

Bimbo three nodded and shouted, "Get off of our seat you bitch!" YOUR seat! Ha don't make me laugh!

This of course brought attention, and before I could say anything Karin yelled,

"Do you understand by the meaning shut up?" apparently they don't.. Karin then pointed at bimbo one saying,

"First of all YOU are the bitch not me!"

Then pointing at bimbo two she yelled, "Second of all you are a slut."and last pointing to bimbo three,

"You are a whore!" HAHA in your ugly FACES!

All of them puffed up their faces in anger and shouted,

"Well at least I not ugly, and wear shorts under my skirt!"

Karin sighed as the crowd watched in curiosity on what she was going to say next.

"Well if I am ugly at least I am not a psycho path that has no life!" BURN!

Bimbo one then said,

"So since that is all you got why are you struggling to get Toshiro-kun to like you?" You must be mentally ill! i thought

Karin laughed, and said, " I not the one struggling you are! I don't even like him, AND even If he doesn't like me I am sure he would rather have me sit beside him than you piece of shit!" i she totally right they are ugly sluts that i would rather die than be near them!

Before the fight could continue the teacher entered the class room, and everyone awed since they did not get to see the rest. Thank god for the teacher finally coming!

"Don't worry we will get you!"The three girls hissed , and walked back to their seats with their heads up. ya my ass! you can't even touch her with that nasty atitudde of yours!

Normal P.O.V.

"Konnichiwa!"The teacher said smiling to everyone, "I am your teacher Ukitake Jushiro, and I am your math teacher. It is nice to meet you all! Now is there any questions?"

One girl put up her hand and said, "How do you keep your hair so nice?"

Karin, and Toshiro sweat dropped as some other girls nodded in agreement. Ukitake laughed then started talking with the class, that when Karin daydreamed about the past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flash Back*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was May time, the time when many beautiful flowers bloomed, and the sun was bright as ever. Karin's family decided to go out for a picnic letting Ichigo's, and Karin's friends to come along. Karin obviously went rushing to Rukia asking her to come, and Rukia said ok with no doubt. Karin then went to Momo excitedly, and asked if she too would come. Momo agreed, but she asked if she could bring a friend along that just moved In her neighborhood. Karin said ok thinking that there is no harm to that, and ran away happily. Ichigo, and Karin both played soccer while their sister Yuzu was helping sort out the things for the picnic with their parents. Rukia came a while later on, and she to started playing soccer. A few minutes after Rukia came Momo came with this mysterious white haired boy. He had the most bluest eyes Karin had ever seen in her life, and she instantly thought that he MIGHT become good friends with her. Suddenly Karin's parents called them and they all ran to the mat. That was when Toshiro fell down, because of a log, and scraped his leg. Ichigo, Karin, and Rukia watched in interest as the boy showed no emotion while Momo dragged him panicking. The four some watched closely as Ichigo's mom put a bandage on Hitsugaya's leg and kissed it causing him to flinch.

"Let all your pain fly away like a balloon!"Karin's mom said cheerfully smiling, and patted his head lightly.

After a while Hitsugaya uncomfortably moved from his spot, and stared munching the watermelon he was given. Karin's mom smiled softly, and turned to Momo and started talking. When Karin's mom was out of earshot Toshiro mumbled,

"I don't like your mother she is too kind she will betray, and leave you one day."

Ichigo, and Rukia looked at him surprised while Karin shouted,

"You have no right to say that! You know nothing about her!"

Slapping his face Karin walked away clutching the soccer ball in her hand. Frustrated and angry Karin went to Ichigo and her favorite spot in that park. She ran around the field taking out all her anger, and finally stopped puffing for air. She fell down exhausted, and thought a lot. A while later Ichigo, and her mom came running to her, and she came up to them hugging both of them crying.

"You wouldn't leave me right?"Karin asked between her sobs earning a questioning look from Ichigo.

"Of course not!"She said laughing, her face brightening,

"and If I am way then I will always be In your heart."

Karin smiled while Ichigo started tickling her causing her to laugh a lot. As they were walking back in the sky they saw a black egg in the air Karin walked up to it while her mom's face filled with horror.

"Run! RUN KARIN, AND ICHIGO!" she shouted.

Karin, and Ichigo looked at their mom alarmed, and started to run. The egg started running after them, and their mom ran to them. The egg came swooping down to their direction the millions of arms about to grab them both. Ichigo, and Karin both tripped nearly getting caught by the egg, but their mom blocked the way, and instead she got caught. Both of them fainted, and said,"mom…".

When they woke up, both of them were in a hospital sleeping together since they would not let go of each other. They woke up they saw a tear faced Rukia, and Momo. Rukia sighed in relief, and hugged Karin as if she was her life. Ishida, Chad, Renji helped up Ichigo asking if he was ok. Ichigo nodded, and looked at Karin worriedly. That is when Orihime, and Masumoto came asking if they were both ok. Yuzu hugged both of them in delight, and their dad hugged them with a sigh of relief. Both of them looked at each other their eyes widening, and said,

" Where is mom?"

Everyone stopped their chattering, and looked down sorrowfully.

"She died." said Toshiro who was sitting on one chair looking directly in their direction. Ichigo's, and Karin's eyes widened and they both said,

"That really did not happen….. No way!"

From that day on they never cried about it and kept it in, and Karin hated that emotion less Toshiro from that day on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*End of flash back*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kurosaki Karin would you like to tell the answer of this math question since we are day dreaming?" Ukitake said looking at Karin.

Karin snapped out of the trance, and looked at the three grinning bimbo's waiting until she would make a mistake. Karin smirked and said,

"Ok the answer of the question is 24 squared."

Everyone looked at the teacher, and he said,

"Your lucky this time your right, but if I catch you again then I will give you extra homework!"

The grins slipped off of the bimbos faces, and once again they scowled while the whole class laughed at them. Hitsugaya then said,

"Oh ya thanks for saving me out here."

Karin snorted, and said,

"That was not for you those bitches do not understand what boys feel like when they do not want attention!" Hitsugaya shrugged then said,

"Ok ill take that back."

"Ya ya whatever shorty!"Karin said before starting her work.

A vein popped on his head and he said pissed off,

"I am not a shorty, fruit face!"

Karin snorted, and said,

"Ya right, and now yur tall!"

"Well I am taller than you!" Hitsugaya hissed.

"I am sure you two love birds could talk another time."Ukitake said while the whole class looked at them in amusement.

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Karin, and Hitsugaya shouted annoyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At lunch time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally it was lunch time, and Karin, and Hitsugaya were off to a bad start they kept taunting each other from math class to English then all the way to art. Non-stopping, seriously! At lunch they separated, and Karin went straight to the gym sitting at on empty table. As she was about to take a bit of her sandwich the table was already full. Rukia sat beside her with Ichigo on the opposite side in front of Karin. Renji sat beside Ichigo with Chad beside him talking about football. Momo sat beside Rukia talking to Masumoto that was beside her. In a unison they all turned to her saying hi then going back to their conversation.

"I know they are weird."Toshiro said suddenly appearing beside Karin.

"oh shit!"Karin cursed as she surprised by Toshiro's sudden appearance.

"Hey you are weird too! Suddenly appearing beside me~! Ah you scared the hell out of me!"

Karin shouted when she was calm again.

"So why did you sit beside her?"Masumoto asked Toshiro. Then he shrugged, and said coolly,

"Well I saw this poster so I thought she might be interested."

He showed a poster that had SOCCER in bold letters. Karin snatched it away from his hand, and shouted, "Holy! This is what I just wanted! This is the one time in my life that I actually appreciate you for this!" Everyone sweat dropped, and Toshiro said annoyed,

"Ya, ya, what ever fruit face!"

He walked out of his seat, and Karin shouted,

"Well I am not a fruit face you SHORTY!" Toshiro then yelled back

"Well I am not a shorty you tom boy!"

"You are one you ass!" Karin yelled back.

"Ya you're the one to talk! I am taller than you!" Toshiro shouted back.

"Ya by like ONE inch!" Karin yelled.

Toshiro walked away show the middle finger while Karin did the same action. Then she started to eat her lunch, and saw everyone looking at her.

"So whats up with you and Hitsugaya- kun?"Rukia said looking at her curiously.

"Nothing!"Karin said making a face.

Everyone looked at her with their eye brows up, and Karin shouted,

"WHAT!"

"well you haven't talked a lot to him since you mom…." Orihime said trailing off.

"Ya when my mom died." Karin said bitterly,

"I do not want to talk to him! But I had no choice that stupid asshole has to MANY fan girls, and I mean to many!!!!!!!"

Masumoto squealed and said,"Isn't that cute! Omg I think you and Shiro-kun so match!!"

During that time Ichigo, and Karin we drinking on juice, and started choking.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"They both yelled in a unison, and started coughing again.

Renji, Chad, and Ishida all shook their heads while saying,

"Like brother, like sister."

Meanwhile Momo sat there quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the end of school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karin said good bye to all her friends, and told Ichigo to explain to her dad about the soccer team. He nodded then bid her good luck earning a punch, and Karin saying that for sure she would pass. When she ran to the soccer field she saw the coach, and people that wanted to sign up. She ran up to them and told the coach she to wanted to sign up. When she signed up she turned around to bump into Toshiro.

"Watch it." he growled. Karin just swore and asked,

"Hey asshole why are you here exactly?"

"Why I can't join the soccer team?"Hitsugaya said.

Karin groaned not happy by the idea but did not want to back down. Suddenly a guy pushed Karin, and looked at her pitifully, and said,

"Did you know that girls are not mean to play soccer? Oh and if it isn't Hitsugaya! I wonder how Momo felt today!"

He laughed walking away suddenly being surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"Shiba."Toshiro, and Karin growled.

They both had an idea that they would team up and beat him, but only this once. First the coach asked everyone to do 10 laps Toshiro, and Karin both survived, and surprisingly so did Shiba. Next they had to do 30 push ups which Karin, Toshiro, and Shiba also did easily. For the last thing they had a short soccer game determining weather or not they would be in the soccer team. Surprisingly Toshiro, and Karin were in the same team while Shiba was on the opposite. That is when the game started with Shiba's group having the ball. Shiba of course not wanting to pass to his teammates cause he though the was better than all of them. Suddenly the ball had been token way from him. Karin being fair let her teammates also shoot the ball, but when Hitsugaya appeared they moved like a puppets that were connected together. The coach stood there surprised, and flabbergasted by their team work immediately praised them when they won . Shiba who was of course furious got angry, and humiliated by being beat by this number one enemy, AND a girl! Everyone in Toshiro's, and Karin's team made the REAL soccer team including some from the other team. At the end Toshiro, and Karin stayed at the field doing some drills.

"Oi! Fruit face!"Toshiro called Karin who was still running laps around the field.

Karin pissed off kicked the soccer ball aiming for his face that got swiftly token away by Toshiro who was under a tree.

"What?"Karin asked rudely standing in front of him. he sighed and said,

"Ok………… this will kind of be hard to explain but you know how it is Momo's birthday tomorrow?" Karin nodded slowly,

"Well Masumoto, and the others agreed to have a surprise party for her at my house since it is the biggest so….."

"Can I persuade her In a way that she would come to you house with out knowing?"Karin said finishing him off.

Toshiro nodded then Karin sighed and agreed since it was for MOMO, and only her.

************************************************************

finally i am done! woohoo! so how was it?

Toshiro: It so SUCKED!

Me: Ya..... thnx i guess..............

Karin: whoa I'm in it! Yippee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: yup!

Karin & Toshiro:"PLEASE R&R"


	2. TOSHIRO IS DEAD?

HOLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! my second chapy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I actually wrote like three chapters in my computer, but all i have to do is edit it!!!!! WOOHOO! i hope you

guys like this story!

Karin:so..................... Toshiro is dead?????

Toshiro: what the he- HOW AM I DEAD IF I AM A MAIN CHARACTER!!!!!!

Me: ugh shadup! just read the story first!

Toshiro:.......................

Karin:PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*********************************************************

Chapter two: TOSHIRO IS DEAD?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal P.O.V

Karin, and Ichigo both told their fatheror you could say "goat chin" that is was Momo's b-day, and that they would be late.

"Oh my children are growing up to be independent, and caring children!"goat chin said sniffling.

Just as he was about to hug them, in a unison they both slammed their father into the walls probably causing an earth quake I their neighborhood.

"KARIN! ICHIGO! DON'T MAKE ME COME THERE AND KICK YUR ASS CAUSE I WILL IF THIS DOESN'T STOP!"

Yuzu yelled out loud, while Karin, and Ichigo ran out of the house not wanting to know the outcomes. At school all of the friends huddled up together to plan on who was going to do what. Apparently Karin was the distracter, and Karin had to keep Momo company, and bring her to Toshiro's house. (Where she apparently did not know where it is.)

"Here you go!" Rukia said cheerfully giving Karin a map saying where Toshiro's house was. she toke a look at it to see rabbits drawn all over. Sweatdropping she slipped it into her math text book not noticing the pair of eyes spying on them. Suddenly Momo, and toshiro came, and everyone shouted,"happy b-day!"

Momo giggled and thanked everyone.

"Hey Momo if you wouldn't mind do you want to go shopping with me?"Karin said sheepishly.

"I thought you did not like shopping Karin."Momo said suspiciously looking at Karin.

Everyone looked at Karin holding their breaths, and Karin said fake laughing,

"ah, ah,, ha…… you see like you said I am not the type of person to shop so can you go shopping with me so you can pick what ever you like!"

Momo laughed while everyone exhaled, and started laughing too knowing that it was true. So it was settled at the end of the day Karin would go shopping with Momo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the end of the day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momo, and Karin both walked in this huge mall looking around, and laughing. They then entered a jewelry shop that had a lot of jewelry.

Momo's P.O.V

I was looking around the jewelry shop in interest while Karin looked at charms in interest. Now that is weird she is not that intrested in jewlery! I came beside her also examining them. That was when I spotted a beautiful charm, it was actually two peices together of a lotus flower. Pretty... i thought as i holded it towards the sun more. One side was yellow, the other side was green. Suddenly the owner came by, and said,

" Oh you have very good eyes! That is the charm of love. You keep one part of the flower while the boy that you like keeps the other. But you have to give him the right piece, because depending on the color is whether you, and your lover will only be friends or stay together." intersting..... i thought, and looked over to my side to see Karin who was also looking at it in interest.

"Do you want that?" she asked me, and i nodded my head nice cahier told us to come to the counter, apparently Karin bought three, one same lotus as me, one charm to help a friend with love, and a charm that had 10 pieces to it to protect your friends. I wonder what she is goign to use that for? It is weird to think of karin becoming more girly.. When we came out of the store I thanked Karin a lot, and she said,

"Oh that was nothing at least you got something you like!" Well that was true...............

Suddenly Karin's phone rang, and after a few minutes her face was filled with horror. omg i wonder what happened! Now this never happened ever since her mother died.

Karin's P.O.V

My phone rang and I answered it to hear Orihime say,

"Karin bring Momo to Hitsugaya-kun's house NOW!"

"But how I am I supposed to do that?" I said back.

"Think of something!" she said before hanging . GREAT help. Think Karin think! I thought, suddenly had an idea! I made my face turn to horror acting like some one was telling me something important. I closed my phone then said in horror,

"M-momo….. It's Hitsugaya! he is injured!" Momo's eyes widened in fear and she whispered,

"No It can't be…….." I nodded my head than said,

"For some reason he refuses to go to the hospital, and wants to get healed in his house!"I said suddenly remembering that I did not have the map.

"Crap!" I shouted,"I don't know where he lives!"

Momo then said,"Oh it is ok I know where he lives so I will take you there!"

I followed Momo who I bet was REALLY worried. When we came to his house it was one of those old Japanese house that was so enormous I then knew why they kept the party there. She rang the door bell, and Masumoto answered it,

"Where is Hitsugaya?" Momo asked worriedly.

Masumoto looked at me weirdly, and I mouthed to play along. She then gave an o , and said,

"He is in this room come quickly!"

We followed her to the room, when we opened the door before Momo could say anything everyone appeared saying,

"HAPPY B-DAY!!!!!!" Momo stood there with a price less face. She walked up to Toshiro who was sitting down, and she said,

"Are you hurt?"

Toshiro looked at her as if she was crazy, and said,

"No why?"

That is when I decided to run behind Ichigo

"I beg you please have mercy!"I said begging.

That is when Momo started to chase me, I then stopped, and said,

"HEY! You can't kill me! You should have known I was lying!"

Momo also stopped , and said,"How exactly?"

Everyone looked at me closely to see what I hade to say.

"You see.." I said pointing at toshiro, "I called HIM Hitsugaya, and I never called him that in my LIFE well actually till now. You should know that, because you knew me since grade 3!"

Momo stood there thought fully knowing I was right, and I hugged her saying happy b-day. She smiled, and thanked everyone. That was the only time in my life that I ever felt that I did not fit in the picture. Smiling lightly I walked out of the room quietly not noticing someone was following me.

Normal P.O.V

Karin walked in the hallways of the big house finally reaching outside in a garden. She steeped outside immediately, and lied down under the shade of a tree.

"Ahh!!" Karin said,"I wish I could play soccer in this field!"

Suddenly a voice behind her said, "If you keep on talking to your self people would think that you are crazy." The voice was filled with amusement. Karin looked up, and saw Toshiro sit beside her.

"Sooo…….. Why are you here?"Karin said not knowing what to say.

"The same reason why you're here."Toshiro said raising his eye brows.

Karin then said annoyed,"You better stop you riddles or people would hate you for your smart ass ness."

Toshiro looked at me weirdly, and said,"Ok fruit face, what do you mean by you never call me Hitsugaya?"

Karin of course wanting to avoid the question suddenly saw this very cool statue. She stood up, and ran to it excited.

"Hey come back! Don't try to avoid this question!" Toshiro said angrily. I looked at him weirdly, and said,

" I am not this is just SO cool!"

He rolled his eyes then I saw a rock that had 10 hand prints carved into it.

"cool!" Karin said putting her hand on one , and Toshiro's on a different hand print. Suddenly a flash of light surrounded both of them blinding both of them. Both Karin, and Toshiro woke up in abnormally bright place that was very colorful aurora like place. Both of them sat up wondering where they were. Then a lady with a beautiful musical voice caught their attention by saying,"Kurosaki Karin, and Hitsugaya toshiro I am Yumi the assistant of the "oracle""

Karin then stood up, and said, "What do you need from us? How are going through my memories!"

Toshiro looked at her worriedly, and tried helping her but she harshly yelled, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Toshiro flinched back his eyes not showing worry on his face but a cold expression. Suddenly a picture showed of a black egg killing her mother, and Toshiro's eyes widened. Karin narrowed her eyes at Yumi, and said,

"So what exactly is you need?"

Yumi laughed, and said,"You do not need to be feisty! This oracle is a group of teenagers that have these special powers to save both worlds, the real world, and soul dream world. In the soul dream world is where the middle of all the evil is made. For example that black egg that killed your mother."

Karin winced, and Yumi continued,

" Well since there are 8 teenagers it would be divided into two groups. The dark group, and light group. In both there will be a leader but they will be both in the dark, and light group. Theses are the people. The oracles heart, the oracles completion, the oracles beauty, the oracles emotion, the oracles warrior, the oracles protector , the oracles light, and dark, the oracles completion, and the oracle itself. The oracle itself is very had to find, because sometimes she is like all of them EXECPT for the oracles completion. Each of these special people have a curse mark some where on them. I can only tell you one thing, you toshiro are the oracles completion."

Toshiro raised his eye brows then both Karin, and Toshiro saw a bright light shining from his forehead. It was a cross with mystical writings on it. Toshiro started wincing in pain, and Karin said coldly,

"Ok since we know all this tell me how shorty over here knew my mother was about to die."

Toshiro's eyes widen as he saw Karin's eyes filled with hatred. Yumi's eyes also widened, and she whispered something they both could not hear. Before Yumi could answer they fell unconscious once again. They both woke up beside each other suddenly under the trees shade once again, but this time their friends were around them. Both opening their eyes they sat up quickly to be laughed at by their friends.

"So did you guys want to be with each other secretly?" Masumoto asked slyly. Karin, and toshiro both looked at her if she was retarded, and they both shouted,

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Orihime, and Rukia laughed as they both blushed in embarrassment.

"SHADUP!" they both yelled once again.

Ishida, Renji, and Chad all brought the cloth, and picnic kind of things, and started munching their food. Ishida was talking with Orihime once again blushing, and Renji, and Ichigo were getting beat up by Chad. Karin sweat dropped, and got the soccer ball that was suddenly beside her, and she ran out of the shade shouting,

"WHO'S UP FOR A SOCCER GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo, Rukia, Masumoto, Renji, and Chad all ran to her who already started the game. Momo came and sat beside toshiro not missing the smile that she never saw in years. She looked to where he was looking at, and saw that he was looking at Karin.

"So that is how her mother died….." Toshiro whispered in horror then looked at Momo who was looking at him worriedly.

Aare you ok?" Momo asked leaning close him Toshiro nodded his head turning around, and once in his life he felt guilty of saying something. Momo sighed thinking of something deeply. All of them went inside his house waiting to cool off when suddenly both Toshiro, and Karin felt something bad was going to happen.

"Oh damn!" they both cursed when they looked out side to see a black egg around in the garden.

"Everyone! Stay in Toshiro's room and lock the doors!" Karin said panicking.

"Why?" said ichigo. "Just go trust me!" Karin said now impatience, Ichigo, and everyone else looked her worriedly then ran into the room locking the doors. Toshiro, and Karin ran to the garden to see the black egg humming in the air.

"So….. HOW EXACTLY ARE SUPPOSED TO DO THIS?" Karin shouted out to Toshiro.

"I DON'T KNOW!" toshiro shouted back. Their shoutings caused attention to the black egg, and then it started chasing after them. Karin, and Toshiro managed to run away form it and hided behind some plants, "where is Yumi when we need her!" Toshiro hissed. Suddenly a shrill scream was heard, and they both looked to see Rukia being strangled by the egg.

"RUKIA!" Karin shouted as she came out of the hiding spot, and ran to Rukia.

"Come back you retard!" Toshiro shouted out but it was too late.

*********************************************************************A while before******************************************************************

Rukia P.O.V.

I saw Karin panicking which was very unusual of her. She was really afraid of something, and Toshiro was the same. They have been acting weirdly ever since they sneaked out of the room I thought. As Ichigo locked the room a while later I stood up going to the door, but Ichigo stopped me.

"You can't go." he said in a unusually cold way.

"Why not?" I asked. This time Ichigo's face was serious and he said,

"I trust Karin. She found out something that is important so we can't interfere!"

"But why is toshiro with her?" Momo then yelled with a tone something like jealously. I guess I was dreaming, and I looked him, and he said, " Then that mean is has to do something with my mom." Ichigo said, and Momo shrank in her spot. I looked at him surprise before I could ask why the thought that he said, "I know this because this is the only time I ever seen her cooperate with him." Now that struck me I suddenly realized something, and said,

"Ichigo I beg you to just let me see her and I NEVER beg ok! I never got the chance to comfort her when were young! The only thing I got to do was see her suffer!"

Ichigo turned his eyes with something like regret then mumbled a yes. I smiled lightly thanking him, and I out the door. Whew i did not have to threaten him on how i saw him reading p- NEVERMIND! THAT IS NOT THE SUBJECT! I ran to the field to see both of them running from a egg. But it was not normal, it was flying, and was pitch black. I ran out of the house to try to reach Karin, but the egg caught me before I could. The egg was so horrible, and showed me how many people he killed, and I screamed for him to stop, and that is when I saw Karin shouting out my name clutching in soccer ball in her hand. With her famous soccer kick she surprisingly cut off all the arms that the egg grew to hold me I was dropped on the ground, and suddenly I saw a flash, and I was immediately somewhere else, or so I thought. I stand up to see a beautiful Lady standing in front of me.

"Hello Rukia." she said with a melodic voice. I suddenly see a screen in front of me showing Karin getting strangled by the egg.

"Karin!" I shouted in horror, the lady looked at me and said, "She can't hear you….do you want the power to save her?" I looked at her weirdly

"What?" I asked, she then repeated the same word,

"Do you want the power to save her?"

I nodded, and said,"Ok to save her it is fine!"

The lady smiled, and light surrounded me, and I changed my form. Suddenly my soul came out of my body and I was wearing this kind of robe. It had a sash to keep it to together, and suddenly a light appeared in my hand, and I shouted,

"Denki no bakuhatsu (electric blast)"

A sphere like ball shot out quickly from my hands crashing into the black egg, destroying it. What I never noticed was a mark appearing on my left eye, before we could say anything we all fell unconscious.

Normal P.O.V.

All three of them woke up in the air floating, but this time the back round was filled with blood, and scenes of un familiar people dieing.

"What is wrong Yumi?" asked Karin as if they friends from a long time. Toshiro, and Rukia raised their eye brows as if questioning her. Karin ignored them, and said to Yumi,

"You heard what the egg said to me right? What is this tamashii reberu?"

Yumi smiled then said, "Tamashii reberu is the power or level of a person's soul. It says how much sprit power/ tamashii chikara you have. Since you are all apart of the oracle then you have high tamashii chikara."

Karin gave an o then thought deeply. Rukia then stood up, and said, "Who are you, and what is this oracle?"

Everyone looked at her suddenly remembering that she did not know about all of this. Toshiro told her all about it, and at the end she said, "So THAT is why you told us to hide." toshiro nodded, and said, "Yes apparently they also can hurt innocent humans that can't even see them!"

Karin looked at Toshiro weirdly, and said, "Rukia how did you do that! It was so COOL!"

Rukia shrugged, and said, " I dunno…. I just wanted to save you really badly cause I could not do anything when your mom died….."Karin smiled tightly thanking Rukia, and they all looked at Yumi.

"You must find all 8 members of the oracle. "Yumi said.

As their vision started fading Yumi then said,"Oh I forgot congratulations for finding another member of the oracle!"

When they could not see anymore all of them woke up under the shade of the tree once again expect Rukia was with them this time.

"OMG!" Rukia shouted, " I can't believe this!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the coolest thing that ever happened to me!"

"Shadup!!!!!" Toshiro, and Karin said in a unison that made her quiet.

"I guess we have to find the other parts of the oracle………" Toshiro said staring at the sky.

"You know shorty you should stop acting like a wise old man it makes you look bad!"Karin said with a vein popping out of her head.

The temperature got drastically low and he yelled, "I am taller than you for the last time on fricken EARTH!"

Rukia laughed at their silliness, and suddenly their friends appeared.

"So what were you panicking about?" everyone said at once.

Karin, and Toshiro had nothing up their sleeve so Rukia answered like she saw everything .

"Well you see…" she started,

"There was this burglar in this house so Karin, and Toshiro acted as if everything was normal so the burglar would not suspect something. After when the police came we found out that he drugged us so we feel asleep under the tree…………"

Karin, and Toshiro innerly was amazed by how she made up such a realistic lie. Karin, and Toshiro then said, "Rukia is right we are sorry for not telling you!"

Ichigo then hugged Karin tightly, and said, " Are you sure he did not get away?"

Karin nodded then said, "Ichigo you of course are my nee-chan, BUT I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ya SURE." Ichigo said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Karin puffed up like a balloon while everyone except Toshiro laughed at their quarreling.

"You know Toshiro you should smile more." Momo stated cheerfully. Toshiro just snorted then thought that Momo might be apart of the oracle. At the end Momo had to leave early so she said goodbye to everyone, and then Orihime, ishida, Renji, and Chad had to go.

Meanwhile Masumoto, toshiro, Rukia, Karin, and Ichigo still stayed at Toshiro's house.

"Ichigo isn't it your turn to do the groceries?" asked Karin boredly.

"Oh damn! I have to go BYE!" Ichigo yelled before running out the door.

"Oh ya Masumoto don't you have a part time job?" Toshiro said raising his eye brows at Masumoto. Suddenly she jumped and laughed nervously, and rushed out the door without saying goodbye. Rukia sweat dropped, and said, " Ok then……..nice way of getting rid of them…….."

Karin, and Toshiro just shrugged then they started talking.

"Ok." Hitsugaya started, "Lets go to the garden where we first was Yumi. Apparently she hasn't told us about the soul dream world." They all nodded and when they were about to stand up, they all turned drowsy, and fell unconscious for the third time this day. When Karin woke up she shouted,

"Why do we keep on sleeping Yumi!!!!!!!!!!!!"

When she looked around it was not the usual colorful aurora place they were actually sleeping in a unfamiliar room. Rukia, and Toshiro also woke up confused. Suddenly the room's door opened, and in came an old man.

"Ah you're awake." he said in a low tone.

"How are we here?" Rukia asked the man kindly standing up to help him sit on a chair. The old man chuckled, and thanked her for Rukia's help.

"Well you see.." he started, "I was walking in the woods this morning, and I saw you guys on the floor unconscious. With the help of my son I brought you back to my house. Rukia then sat back beside Toshiro, and Karin, and whispered, "What is going on here?"

Toshiro, and Karin shrugged, and Karin said, " Oyaji you wouldn't mind if we take a look outside?"

The old man looked at Karin curiously, and said, "That is fine, but please do help me up, because I have to come too."

Toshiro immediately went to the old man's aid which surprised both Rukia, and Karin. They walked out of the house, and outside they saw many farms. They would see the greenery, and the rice that was miles way from them. That was until a shrill scream in the middle of a village close by. They all ran to it to see many black eggs surrounding all the villagers sucking their souls nastily. One egg saw them then charged after them, but the old man holding a shovel hit the egg before it could each them.

"RUN!" he said loudly as he could with his hoarse voice, and the three of them ran. When they were about 10 meters away Karin turned back to them, and said, " you know what there is no WAY I am going to let this old man lose his life for me!"

running back Karin saw the black eggs engulfing the old man, "HEY!" Karin shouted, "COME AND GET ME!" all the eggs left the old man, and charged after Karin.

They all surrounded her, and she growled saying, "OH no you DON'T!" suddenly a blast of fire shot out of her hands and crashed into the eggs destroying them. A egg snuck up behind her, and just as it was about to attack Karin an electric blast crushed it.

"Karin you are not getting hurt if I am here!"Rukia said taking her back while Hitsugaya also blasted them off with ice. They helped up the old man to see the rest of the eggs combining together. When it was completed it was shaped as a tall monster with a mask on.

Toshiro's P.O.V

As i saw the monster I was then transported into an Ice filled place. In the middle of all the ice was a huge dragon. Compared to me it was like comparing a dog to a tree. I walked closely to the dragon then it said, "Hitsugaya Toshiro. I am Hyorinmaru your sword I have called you here to discuss something with you. As you know your friends are out there in danger. Will you trust me child, and use my powers to save them?"

I did not even think, and said, " Bring it on, and I am NOT a CHILD you ice dragon!" Hyorinmaru chucked, and said, "To high about himself.."

Normal P.O.V.

Suddenly a red sphere appeared in the monsters mouth, Rukia's eye widened, and Toshiro said, "Sōten Ni Zase!"

Suddenly a sword appeared in front of him. Quickly it transformed into a Chinese ice dragon coming from the hilt. Before the monster could blast the sphere Toshiro whipped the sword, and just as touched the monster ice crystals formed on the monsters body freezing it. Rukia then blasted an electric sphere at the monster sending all the ice crashing down. At the end Karin ran up to Toshiro who put his sword by his side on a strap of his kimono.

"OMG that was so cool! How did you do that?" Toshiro looked at her weirdly, and said, "Oh your talking about Hyorinmaru? What about him?"

"What! He even has a name?" Karin old man then said, "You people are apart of the oracle aren't you ?"

They all nodded then once again they felt drowsy, and fell to the they woke up they were lying down in Toshiro's room. They woke up confused, and Karin was the first to speak.

"I guess that was the soul dream world………." Rukia, and Toshiro nodded their said, "You know Karin you better stop acting like your cool, otherwise you will get killed." Karin glared, and thanked Rukia for taking her back. She looked at her watch to see that it was already 8:00. She cursed then said goodbye rushing out the door. Rukia, and Toshiro sweat dropped then Rukia said good bye to Toshiro leaving the house.


	3. Karin and Toshiro DATING!

AHHH! i am finally on my second chapter!!! ( i actually wonder if ppl ACTUALLY read this...) anyways beside my thought i will take tong to make the other chapter, because

i have to edit them, read them, and rewrite them, and aalso i have to check the grammar errors in chapter one & two.............. anyways it won't be so long (or so i hope) so keep on

reading my fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Karin: WHAT?! were dating? i thought you said we hated each other..

Toshiro: ? ok to the author......... ARE YOU *beep*

Karin: why is it beeping on "*beep*"

Ichigo: this is so *beep*

Me: when did you get here?

Ichigo: lets see you made me appear........

Me: oh ya........

Rukia: CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ok...................... WHO IS DOING THE R&R THING!

Toshiro: snore~~

Rukia: ahahaha.... please r&r?

***************************************************************

Chapter three: Karin, and Toshiro DATING?

~THE NEXT DAY~

Normal P.O.V

As usual everyone came to school, but this time Toshiro, Rukia, and Karin decided to meet each other earlier. When they all went beside their favorite spot, and started talking.

"Ok so we have to find the other oracles, and the only way to do that is to see if they have the curse mark." Toshiro said while Rukia nodded.

"I think that there are oracles around our school so some how we have to find them."

That is when Karin said some thing interesting.

"You know I think it is some of our friends."

Toshiro, and Rukia looked at her in surprise since she does not really think so much about plans or theories.

"I mean like I knew you guys since we were little, and do you know about the tamashii chikara? Well Momo has a high level of it than any of our other friends."

"Are you saying that you can see the tamashii chikara?" asked Rukia.

Karin nodded, and said, " I thought you both knew, but I think that Momo is also one member of the oracle.

"but--how?" Toshiro stuttered, "I mean she is not that strong if you think about it!"

I vein then popped out of Karin, and Rukia's head, and they both shouted, "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!"

Toshiro winced, and shouted back, "I am not underestimating girls!"

A group of girls then past by them giggling looking straight at Karin, and Toshiro. They both looked at each other curiously when Rukia who got a message her phone.

"Look at this!"

Toshiro, and Karin both looked to see a picture of Karin, and Toshiro kissing. Toshiro, and Karin looked at each other then the weathers temperature dropped.

"Those biatches!" Karin, and Toshiro hissed.

"What happened?" Rukia asked them curiously.

"Do you know at the first day of school? There were these three bimbos that were swooning over shorty here, and you know how pissed off I get when something like this happens. So I decide to give them a lesson, and they said they would get me back. Those slutty blackmailers!" Karin spat out.

That is when the three bimbos appeared.

"Apparently we have names bitch." bimbo one said.

"I am Alice." said bimbo one.

"I am Violet." said the second bimbo,

"and I am Sugar." said the third bimbo.

"What retarded names!" Karin shouted out laughing her ass off. The three girls snarled, and said, "You know you better stop laughing for your own good."

Karin laughed even more, and said, "Oh ya nice blackmail! Even if people do believe this that means you would not be able to get Hitsugaya."

The bimbo's thought for a while then realized that, and Alice said, "You will have more enemies!"

"So what?" Karin said, "We will make a perfect couple now won't we?"

She put her arm around his shoulder, and winked. Toshiro got the idea, and said, " Ya to bad now you won't have any chance."

Rukia looked at both of them surprised while the bimbo trio walked away cursing under their breath.

"Whoa!" Rukia said, "What did you just do?"

Karin smirked taking her arm off of Toshiro's shoulder, and said, "It is called reverse psychology. We made them think that they did something bad so now they will tell everyone that is a lie. All we have to do is suffer one day for this."

Toshiro smirked, and gave her a high five. Rukia then said, "Karin I thought you hated Hitsugaya!"

Karin stood up stretching then said, " I still don't like him, but he is apart of the oracle so I have no choice but to cooperate with him."

Toshiro also stood up, and said, "The same goes with me. She is too retarded for her own good!"

Karin looked at him angrily and said, "Excuse me! Me retarded look who's talking!"

"You are." Toshiro said as if it was the most obvious thing the world.

They kept of arguing causing Rukia to shout, "SHADUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

they both looked at her surprised, and Rukia bonked both of their heads. That is when their group of friends came.

"Ooh….. What did you do this time?" Ichigo asked Karin who was clutching her head.

When Karin did not answer he said looking at Rukia, " The one day the monster decides to strike is today!" sadly he also received a punch sending him about ten meters away from them.

Renji started laughing at Ichigo's misfortune, and sadly also got decked in the FACE. Momo sweat dropped, and helped Karin, and Toshiro.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly putting her hand in front to help Karin up Karin looked at her hand to see something shining from it. Before Karin could look closely at it her right eye started hurting, and she shouted clutching her eye. Everyone looked at her in worry, and Rukia pulled Karin up helping her to the washroom.

"What is wrong?" Rukia asked Karin worriedly.

She moved her hand from her eye to see that it was blood shot red.

"My moms killer was there….."

Karin whispered loud enough for Rukia to hear. Rukia's eyes widened, and she said, "Oh we are definitely going to need to talk to Yumi soon!"

Karin nodded, and washed her eye with cold water. When they came out of the washroom everyone was there standing worriedly, and Momo was the first to hug her.

"OmgKarin are you ok!" she asked with tears in her eyes. Karin nodded, and showed them her eye they all winced, and Momo started sobbing. Karin gave out a fake laugh, and said patting Momo, "Momo it was not your fault! Something just went in my eye. It is not like you stabbed me!"

That is when she let out a real laugh with Rukia. Everyone sighed in relief, and Momo let out a slight smile. Toshiro looked at her closely, and Karin flinched. Everyone looked surprised until Karin kicked him on the side. When Toshiro fell a soccer ball came shooting at Karin's face (the very second Toshiro fell down.) Karin caught it, and then a guy appeared.

Karin P.O.V.

i could still feel the horrible aurora of the black egg that killed my mother. The only difference was that it's aurora was STRONGER. it made me sick, and it felt as if i was suffocating.I suddenly saw some aim a ball at Hitsugaya. i kick him on the side, HARD before the ball could hit him. i looked to see this familiar jackass, Shiba.

"Yah bastard!" I said pumpimg with annoyance, "Don't go hitting from behind!"

Then Shiba appeared, and said, "So you don't tell him to move out of the way you just kick him?"

"To lazy." i replied bored sticking out her tongue. ha! bored my ass! i just felt like it so what?

Everyone sweat dropped behind me, and before Toshiro could yell any retarded com backs at me, i send the ball flying straight at Shiba's face. It hit him with a big smack sending him smashing into the floor. I walked up Shiba, and said, "Heh! Why try out for the soccer team when you can't even catch the ball?"

I grabbed the soccer ball from his face then in the mid way of walking away i said, "Oh ya Shiba unless you want some broken bones don't try to hit any of my friends EXPECALLY toshiro. Ok?"I of course not waiting for the answer walked away dragging Toshiro from the surprised crowd. now i knew they would all get this wrong like for example, Masumoto. i bet she will be like, "_omg! did Karin just SAY that! i think she has a CRUSH on Shiro-chan!and _blah blah bah!" ha in her frickin' dreams! no way in hell would i like shorty! oh i bet he will ask me any second now why i said that.

"What did you mean by that?" Toshiro asked me just after i though that. you see? i am SIDEKICK. now watch this..

I then said, "What I forgot to add is that will be the only one to beat you up."

Toshiro sweat dropped , and then shouted, "Shiba is right why didn't you tell me that the ball was going to hit me? And what is this "I am too lazy" crap?" You see what i mean?

"I was lazy!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes then said, " My ass you did that by purpose!" sometimes i really want to beat him up..........

Sighing, i then said, "Say what ever you like!"

When she opened the door of the classroom everyone shouted , "CONGRATULATIONS!" well, well surprise surprise!

toshiro, and I looked at them dumb founded, and one person said, "You know for being an official couple……." For a few seconds we blinked dumbfounded, and then I burst out laughing. COUPLE! AHAHAAHAHAAAHAAHA these people could not crack me up even more........

"You did all this, because you thought we were a couple?" Toshiro said with something like disbelief in his tone.

NO. serously genius! what else? Everyone nodded, and i laughed even harder.

"Omfg! You guys are so funny!" I managed to say. now that, was most definitely NOT a lie. now for the main course...

"We were framed." Toshiro stated emotionless. now for the audience.........

"NANI?" everyone shouted.

"So are you saying that Sugar, Alice, and Violet were lying?" said one girl.

"So I actually have a chance with you!" another girl squealed.

Everyone looked at her weirdly, and Toshiro answered her.

"No you don't so if any of you ask me out for the warning ahead I am going to say NO." now thats an ouch..

Toshiro then dragged me to our desks, and everyone sat back down.

"Wow that was harsh!" i stated, but remembering that it was not my business, "but what the fudge! That is most defiantly not my problem."

School past by quickly, Rukia, Toshiro, and I met each other at the end of school at Toshiro's house. We went to the same garden, and put their hand on the rock, but this time they did not go unconscious. When we saw Yumi, Rukia said, "Why this time we did not go unconscious?"

Yumi smiled then said, "You got stronger that is why!" Rukia gave an O and Yumi continued talking.

"You will be traveling to the soul dream world every time you go to sleep. Over there are the souls of people you know, but they wouldn't know you, and they will never remember what they did. Over here you could also find the oracle pieces. You main point is to destroy the middle of this evil, that is also known as the dark oracle. The dark oracles main point is to open the "Koota Tengoku Shiro" their main point is to get in with out using the keys, but for now we don't know how they are supposed to do that." ok.... then what is the dark oracle?

"What is this dark oracle?" Toshiro asked. HOLY SHIT can he read my mind or what?

"The dark oracle is the same as the oracle, but the one that is doing evil. apparently they already found all 8 oracle."

"What does it mean if somebody has a lot to tamashii chikara?" i asked.

Yumi frowned that said, "Sadly they will be the target of any akuma/monster." SHIT that means Momo is in trouble!

I then was about to say something but their vision got blurry, and they were back at Toshiro's house again.

"Hey can I sleep over?" Karin then immediately asked Toshiro. i looked at their faces that were completely shocked, should have expected that......

"What?!?" Rukia, and Toshiro said. i plug my ears since they were both too loud sheesh! what is wrong with them!

"Rukia you also have to sleep over, and I will tell you why later. "

I went and used the phone calling my goat chin dad to tell the news. Rukia looked at Toshiro then shrugged taking out her cell phone to inform her brother. When it was 9:00 in the night I then said, "Toshiro can you bring us into a room where me, and Rukia can sleep together?"

Toshiro nodded, and before he could leave i suddenly remembered something. "Oh ya Toshiro you have to sleep in the room beside this one." he shrugged, and we all went to sleep. Before I turned off the lights i saw Rukia looking a me weirdly. i wonder why....................

~In the dream world~

Rukia P.O.V.

Once again we woke up in a room at the dream world. Karin, and I were sleeping side by side, but this time Toshiro was not with us. i wonder if this is why Karin told him to sleep in the room beside us, i mean who wants a guy in the room if you have to change! Karin woke up at the exactly same time as me (ironic no?), we sat up, and saw they old lady sitting on one chair in the room. as soon as she saw us she shouted,"Oh your awake!" No really? now were sleeping with our eyes open? that is what i wanted to say, but i kept my cool face on.

Suddenly a boy at our age entered the room, and said, "Yes mother?"

"Go fetch some food for our saviors."

The boy nodded taking a look at us, and rushed out. What the- what was with that look? Then a shout was heard from the other room. Let me guess Toshiro is awake..

"I guess Hitsugaya is awake." I said while Karin nodded.

"What is your name?" the lady asked Karin, and I. We suddenly remembered that she was there. Oops! me, and my damn memory."Oh our names are Karin, and Rukia." i said standing up. when we both regained our balance we walked out of the room with the lady behind us. walking out we saw Hitsugaya who was waiting for us. why exactly would he wait for us? i asked myself as we walked to the kitchen, and sat down. Quickly we ate the meal that was given to us, and i was more than happy to fill us my stomach. i ate messily not caring about the damn "i am a lady rule". What matters was i finished it lady like right? Thanking the old couple we went out of the house walking aimlessly until Karin said,

"Ok…….. Where exactly are we supposed to go?" Finally someone broke the glommy silence.

I shrugged , and Toshiro said, "Lets just walk to the nearest place close by, and see if anyone knows anything about the dark oracle."

Now THAT was a good idea, no blood shedding, and not pain full. Good. We all shrugged signaling that we agreed to the plan, and kept on walking. After about half an hour we FINALLY reached a busy village. I was beyond exhausted, and my stomach was screaming for food again. In the busy crowd we were walking around curiously, and saw a fight happening in the middle of a crowd. Now am not a fan of fights, because they are retarded, and i do not see what fun it is. Either way i liked it or not we walked up to the crowd to see a man about 20 years old getting beat up by adults .

"So why didn't you pay back our debt?" A man who was smoking said kicking the man. Disgusting. Does he want to get lung cancer?

The man who was know coughing out blood then said, "I told you that I was going to pay you next week."

"Bullshit!" another man shouted, "that is what you said last week!" This is SO interesting! I WISH I COULD TELL EVERYONE TO SCRAM OR BOMB THEM!

"Beat him again!" another rouge shouted.

Before the whip hit the poor man Karin then said, "Hey, hey why are hurting this poor man?" So Karin comes to the rescue happen everytime. I guess i will have to help too.

Toshiro, and I helped the man up back to his feet while one man said, "Girly stay out of this!" He says girly one more time, and i will kick his ass!

Karin looked at him weirdly, and said, "You still did not answer my question!"

Another man then said, "Hey girly if you don't move we will have to force you!" Oh man he is so DEAD

That was when Karin got pushed into the wall making a big crash. i rolled up my sleeves, and muttered a spell.

"Why you.." Toshiro growled under his breath.

"What? You want a fight too shorty?" Nope i will break your BONES before you even go near any of my friends!

I could see Toshiro was in rage in the inside, and was about to deck him in the face until when some body whizzed passed by us, and slammed the man on the floor.

"Sorry but I had no choice asshole." Karin said cracking her head. Good Karin is ok! all i have to concentrate on is to kick their sorry asses. The crowd gasped on how she was still alive, and Karin who was unusually dark said, "Touch them and I will cut off your head."

Then turning to the other henchmen she said, "You gotta problem?"

They all shook their heads deciding not to get beaten up. AW MAN! She ruined my perfect excuse to beat them up! Party Poop er. When the crowd died Karin went up to the man saying,

"Hey are you ok?"

The man nodded his head, and said gratefully, "Thank you so much! I could have never survived!" Now for Karin's punishment.. I then said smacking Karin's head with alot of force, and she let out a yelp.

"You idiot! You could have gotten your self KILLED!"

I then hugged her relief, and Karin hugged her back.

"I am ok! But you just gave me another bruise…… Oh ya I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Karin said laughing.

Looking at Karin plainly i then humphed, and turned away. Why is there a problem for caring about my friends? was what i REALLY wanted to say.

"I am guessing you guys are not from around here?" the man who we just saved said. Nodding we followed the man.

"Well to show my gratitude I will give you guys a treat I bet you are all hungry!" HOW can you read my mind?

That is when Karin's stomach growled, then mine, and last Toshiro's who i bet was trying to prevent it from growling. We all blushed saying thank you, and quickly walked up to a restaurant, and ate.

"Ah………. That was good!' Karin said satisfied. I so agree with you!

Toshiro nodded, and said, "Oh ya we haven't got your name!"

"Yes my name is Hotori Hikaru, pleasure to meet you!" Hikaru said

Hikaru then excused himself, and left to use the washroom. What a weird fellow...

"I think there is something odd about this man…" Toshiro said suspiciously. Suspicious much?

"What are YOU talking about! Your suspicious of everyone!" Karin might be right..........

I shook my head, and said, "No I totally agree with him. If they beat him up for this whole week how would he still be alive!"

Karin just sighed with something like "i give up" expression on her face. A woman who came in the middle of the restaurant suddenly appeared screaming, and shouted,

"It is a tamashii shoyuu shimasu!" AWW! I JUST ATE FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"SOUL POSSESR!" Karin, Toshiro, and i shouted as we got out of our seats.

A crash came from the washroom, and a hideous monster that had disgusting skin, and disgustingly sharp teeth. It came near a person then their soul disgustingly got sucked out of their body. The huge monster licked his lips then gave a huge roar. It jumped out of the restaurant attacking the innocent outside. Karin, Toshiro, and I ran out of the café. Toshiro, and Karin kept on shooting blast out, but it was no use. The monster started attacking Toshiro, and Karin, and when Karin finally toke a close look at the monster her eyes widened in shock.

"H-Hotori- kun?"

Toshiro also looked surprised, and pushed was when I saw a crying child nearly getting crushed by the monsters huge body. Instantly I went in front of the child suddenly a blast of light surrounded the whole village.I was engulfed in the light, and suddenly was transported to a very shiny, and snow/ ice filled place. In the middle was a beautiful lady dressed with pure white. She was wearing a kimono with beautiful blue designs on it complementing the lady's ebony black hair.

"Who are you?" I asked the beautiful lady who was shining with light. Isn't that the most famous questions these days? The lady smiled softly, and said with such delicacy in her voice, "Hello Rukia I am your sword the ice queen." OMG. She is a stalker!!!!!!!

I looked at her and said, "I am presuming I have the power to unleash you?" She is my sword right?

The lady laughed then said, "You are smart as ever aren't you Rukia?" Why thanks for the complement i thought before i got engulfed by light again.

Normal P.O.V

The light died after a few second to show Rukia holding a pure white sword. It had a ribbon hanging from it's handle that was also pure white.

"Sote no Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted her sword shining with a brilliant light. The light quickly engulfed the tamashii shoyuu shimasu purifying it. When it got purified you could see all the souls floating up the air, and disappearing with happy faces.

"Thank you.." said the soul of Hikaru whispered before disappearing.

The whole town was left speechless, and after a few second they rejoiced in delight.

"Holy!" Karin shouted,"That was so cool Rukia! how did ya do that?"

Rukia rubbed her head sheepishly, and said, "Well you see I went to this icy world, but most of it was snow all around. Then this lady came up to me saying that shw was my sword, and i guess that i had the power to unleash her so that is how I got the sword………"

Toshiro looked surprised, and said, "That is EXACTLY what happen to me when I got my sword!"

Karin then groaned, and before she could talk they all collapsed.

***********************************************************

me: WOHOO! I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry if the story is rushed! also if you can please R&R cause this is my first story so i want ppls opinions! also please do not be so harsh if you don't like it. if you do not like it then give me some advice to improve it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Karin: oh ya guess what word "beep" is (at the top u know..)


	4. A VERY mad Karin

me: i know this is the shorteset chapter so far, and i am sorry! i really wish that more people would ready my story, but the people who are reading now THANK YOU **SO **MUCH! i know that there is not much of ulqXrukia in this, but he WILL be coming soon! (that pair ROX MA SOCKS!) anyways back to the charcters.......

karin: rukia-ca-chan, what IS my powers?

rukia: why are you asking me? ask the authour!

karin: i was not talking to you! i was talking to Ca-chan!

me: as DD also asked me this. The answer to your, and her question i will NOT spoil this for you, but i will tell you this. When they find the fourth oracle member you will soon find out what her powers are.............................................

karin: THAT'S NOT FAIR I AM SO WEAK, AND NO ONE, I SAY **NO ONE **IS WEAK IN MY FAMILY!!!!!!!!! (besides Yuzu.....)

me:thats why you are going to be strong.........

rukia: rukia-ca-chan doesn't own bleach

me: Just wondering, why do people do the disclaimer thing?

*********************************************************

Chapter 3: A very mad Karin

Rukia's P.O.V.

When we woke up it was already ten to eight in the morning. It was VERY unusual for me to wake up this late, but what ever. Karin, and I both woke up beside each other in our soft blankets. I suddenly remembered that Karin was going to say something so I asked her curiously,

"What were you going to say?" I asked Karin curiously.

Karin's eyes then burned with fire, and i slowly backed away.

"I was about to say why am I so weak while you guys are so strong!"

I tried to stop myself from laughing, and thought that she seriously hates being weaker than other people doesn't she? I don't see any feminine part in her! She looked at me as if she was suspecting something, but I did not say anything so she went to the washroom first. When karin, and I were ready for school we met Toshiro at the front of his house.

"Lets go." Toshiro motioned us to start walking, and we all rushed to school. Finally we reached school, and saw that all our friends were by our favorite tree sitting down, and talking. Now I have to think for an excuse that all of them would believe.

"So why did you sleep over Toshiro's house? Ichigo asked Karin curiously. Oh shit too late.

Karin then froze on her spot, and was about to stutter something. Oh think of something! Come On! Lucky for us Toshiro talked for us.

"Well we have a stupid essay that must be 30 pages long about our partners. Sadly I ended up with the retard, and so I asked her to stay over. Rukia also joined us, because we had to do a part of an essay with someone older than us." Toshiro you are a GENIUS! i meantaly shouted.

A vein popped out of Karin's head, and she shouted, "YOU SAY SADLY? I AM THE ONE SUFFERING YOU ASS!" Now that is a good distraction….. But I prefer it so that next time it would NOT be loud.

Orihime tried stopping their so called "cat fight", but was stopped by me who warned her not to go to the war zone.

"So how long is the essay?" Momo asked curiously. Now I wonder why Momo is this curious now these days. She curiousness makes me curious too!

"Lets see about a month." Toshiro said without thinking. I look at him who had his "acting" mask on. So… we have to find another excuse after a month of school?!

"MONTH!!!!!!!!" Ichigo, and Renji shouted. I screamed at them, and smacked them both on the head. I forgot that SOME people would burst by the fake news.

After I was done with Ichigo's, and Renji's punishment we the three some nodded in their act. At last the schools bell rang, and we all trudged to our classes.

Karin P.O.V

The first class Toshiro, and I had was art. Great the subject I loath the most!!! For art we had to paint out in the schools balcony. Now that is one thing I totally like about art, painting outside. You see I am an outsider, I LOVE to go outside no matter what weather it is. When we were painting I heard a roar somewhere far away in the school field. NOT AGAIN! I mentally thought, and my head perked upward to notice that there was tamashii shoyuu shimasu, and it was not far from here.

"Oh shit!" I cursed under my breath, and I told the teacher that I needed to used the washroom REALLY badly. (ya right! this is just first period 1!It is not like i drink a gallon of water in the morning.) I kept on chanting please work please work, and it actually did! Toshiro also used that excuse. When we were allowed Toshiro, and I both ran into the washroom our souls coming out of our bodies.

"Lets go!" we both shouted before running in full speed to the field. Luckily that felid was kind of far from the school, and it was not being used so they wouldn't have an audience thinking that there was an earthquake. Rukia then appeared a while later, and that is when we all started fighting. Rukia went to the right, Toshiro to the left, and I fo course charged face to face with the monster. I obviously shot out fire balls mostly aiming for it's mask so that it could crack. Sadly i could nto even hit it once! Suddenly I was caught of guard, and I suprisingly was nearly sliced by an electric blast of lighting coming form the monsters mouth. oh damn. THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED MY LIFE TO END! I WANTED TO BE COOL, AND BE THE BEST SOCCER PLAYER IN THE WORLD! EVEN HAVING A HUSBAND NICE! i innerly thought. Lucky for me Toshiro came just in time to save me getting, a small burn on his arm. When Rukia purified it Toshiro started yelling at me. What an asshole.

"You stupid retard! Why did you do that! You nearly killed your self!" Toshiro shouted. Hey! when did he start caring?

"Hey it just appeared behind me, and how was I supposed to react to that?"

Toshiro sighed, and said, "You now what next time you are not coming with us! You are too…"

"WEAK right?" I finished off him, "OK!" I shouted angrily, "THEN NEXT TIME I WON'T!" WEAK? MY ASS YOUR WEAK! was what i wanted to shout.

Angryly I stormed off to the class before the teacher started to suspect something.

"I think that was over board Toshiro." Rukia said before walking to her class. Toshiro sighed then walked after me.

ARG!!!!!!! I am so pissed! How dare he think so lowly of me that jackass!!!!!!!!! Just, because I have no damn sword like him that doesn't mean that I am WEAK! Stupid bastard!!! Ill teach him! So I walk up to class lucky for me I came just in time, and when Toshiro came he got an detention, because the teacher suspected something. Feh! good for him! Serves him right! The guy who is too high of himself! I am so lucky that I did not have to sit bedside him but I had to sit behind him. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I hate him! I'll show him at the soul dream world……….

Toshiro P.O.V

I walk into the class room quietly, and the teacher caught me. Damn. Before she started talking to me I toke a quick look at Karin who was still VERY mad. Wow doesn't somebody have anger management problems…

"Hitsugaya Toshiro! Where have you been!" the teacher screeched. Ughh great crazy lady is talking.

"I was using the…um-washroom?" I said feebly. Well an act is an act, but if I could I would use Hyorinmaru, and cut off her head! Either way I crossed my fingers hoping that it would work, but sadly it did not. I got a damn detention all, because I came late! Ugh you don't know how much I hate this teacher. even i would bet a million dollars that she hate me cause i am to "smart" for her. I sat in my seat that was in front of Karin's, and while I was painting I full felt eyes boring through my head. Ok that is just Freaky. I can't believe I made her mad to the extent that she would have a killing intent towards me. Finally it was lunch time after the two VERY LONG periods, (those periods killed me!) and before we meet up with our friends usually Rukia, Karin, and I would meet at the big oak nut tree. The only problem was that Karin was not there. Oh jolly rancher I wonder why?

"Wow she sure has some problems……." I said to Rukia who was slurping on her juice surprised . Now I wonder why….

"She doesn't have problems. Her family line just HATES being called WEAK. So- technically this is all your fault." Rukia said plainly before biting her sandwich. Wow, and I am SO supposed to know that!

"and HOW exactly am I supposed to know? I never talked to her this much for of like my WHOLE LIFE!"

"Well that is still your fault. You hurt her when she was young, and that shattered her view of you, and she holds VERY LONG grudges." Well I don't care! Was what I wanted to yell out but I did not. I of course was stumped by that. Rukia WAS right! I was the one who made her first hate me!

"but what am I going to do I have detention today!" I said suddenly realizing that. Oh kami sama WHY ME!

Rukia then said, " Ok can you give me your home key, because I have to go to your home right, and I can bet that Karin is not coming." oh ya about that……..

I looked at her then gave my key to her, and that was when all of our friends came. I saw everyone EXCEPT for Karin. Now I wonder why EXACTLY I was thinking she was going to come…

"Yo." everyone said except for Ichigo. What is his problem?

"Where is my sister?" he asked. So you ask ME? The person she loaths?

Rukia, and I both shrugged, then Ichigo grabbed me my collar, and hissed, "If you did anything wrong to her I will-"

The over protective brother could not finish, because then a soccer ball shot at his head.

"BAKA!"

The person who shooted the soccer ball yelled .We all turned to see Karin who was fully pissed off. nice....entrance?

"Ichigo I will beat you up if you don't shut up! I was just talking with the soccer coach!"

While she was beating up Ichigo Rukia then said, "Talking about overprotective.!"

Orihime, and Ishida tried stopping them, but this time Renji warned them not to enter the war zone. Yup if I was beside her I would even say not to be near then for a WEEK!

Normal P.O.V

When Karin landed her last punch she announced that she was going to eat lunch. Momo agreed, and also came walking with Karin. Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro, and Masumoto decided to tag along while the rest went out for lunch. When they finally sat at a table Shiba passed by them.

"Well, well if it isn't Karin, and Toshiro.." an annoying voice said.

They all looked up, and Karin swore.

"My, my, and if it isn't Momo? How are you?"

Momo not wanting to look at his face started talking to Rukia ignoring him. Shiba noticed this, and was about to do something to her when Toshiro caught him.

"Don't touch her." he growled.

Shiba's eyes filled in amusement, and he said chuckling, "Isn't it funny on how people react to such an unimportant matter."

Now that was enough to burst Karin patience, before anyone could stand up ,and kick his ass, Karin decided that she would do it, and went before them. She kicked Shiba causing him to fall down, and she spat out, "Do you know you are a filthy piece of shit! You do not have the right to talk about my friends like that!"

Shiba laughed, and said, "Why care about her so much? Can't you see she is worth noth-"

Before he could finish Karin stood up, and spilled her juice on top of his head.

"She is worth more than a thousand of you to me. Bastard."

Shiba grunted, and stand up knowing that he lost his round, but was sure that he was going to get them back. When we was clearly out of their sight Momo said gratefully, "Karin thanks for sticking up for me. You too Shiro-kun!"

Toshiro just nodded, and Karin did not say anything. The thing is Shiba was Momo's boyfriend last year. Near the middle of school she found out that he was cheating on her, and broke up with him. Toshiro knew that there was something bad about Shiba, but did not say anything , because he wanted her to be happy. As soon as they found out all of Karin's friends hated Shiba, so he has been their enemy from since then to now.

~after school~

Rukia P.O.V.

I told everyone to got ahead of me since I was waiting for Karin. When everyone left I saw Karin's figure coming closer to the gates of the school. Now that is great! I could talk to her!

"OI KARIN!" I shouted cheerfully as she came closer to me.

Karin gave me a small wave heading my way.

"Karin are you going to Toshiro's house today?"

Karin shook her head, and her expression was filled with displeasure. I am guessing she was still thinking about the "I am so weak" problem………….. SERIOUSLY! She takes things to seriously!

"I am not planning on going today." After that she started walking away.

"Why is it, because Toshiro called you weak? If it is I think you are over reacting.." I said as she stopped. Yes she is most defiantly overreacting, and it is very weird too!

Karin once again turned around, and said with ice in her voice, "Rukia when did you start going on his side? Also it is not, because of that. Just when he said that it reminded me on how my mother died, and how WEAK I was so I could not save her. Isn't it ironic that is coming from the mouth of the guy who knew my mom was going to die?"

I froze on my spot, she was right I watched her walk away, and I slumped down on the floor. Once again I felt useless. I couldn't help my friend now, and in the past. WHY IS IT ALAWAYS LIKE THIS! I always see her suffer, and I can't do anything to make her happy! The least I could do is still be her friend! In the inside my heart was bleed. I spaced off, and after a few minutes Toshiro finally came.

"Did you wait too long?" he said giving me a hand. O.o when did he become nice?

I shook my head, and with a blank head I follow from behind him. Toshiro was the first to break the silence, "So Karin did not come right?" he said plainly.

I shook my head in sadness, and he looked at me weirdly.

"Don't worry! She will forgive you easily, but not me…." Toshiro said the last part softly.

I smiled on how he was trying to cheer me up even thought it was not helping, but I knew that Karin was more than mad. When we arrived at Toshiro's house he disappeared somewhere in his house. I walked to the guest room. Sighing I started my home work until it was time for bed. Great. "goodnight." toshiro said respectfully before leaving the bed room. Without saying anything I turned off the lights going to sleep.

Karin P.O.V.

At last ichigo stopped asking me question about our "fake" project. He so pissed me off sometimes, and my baka dad. Wait until I will break his bones!!!!!!!!!! ~flashback~ "my daughter is growing up so fast!" my dad wailed at the picture of my mom on the wall. Ichigo just pushed his face to the wall, and you could hear my dads annoying mumbles. "so why are you here if you have a project Karin?" oh damn, out of all times……… "ahahaahaha…… you see I did not feel like going today so we decided that only Rukia would go!" ichigo looked at me suspiciously, and my dad finally freed himself from Ichigo's grasp. "then you will get married, and have millions, and millions of children!!!!!!!" my dad blabbered on, and on. My face going all red I crashed my dad once again into the walls. "I AM NOT MARRYING SHORTY!" I stood there frustrated. YEP. This is most defiantly becoming a habit……………… so FINALLY I could go to sleep, I knew that I would go to the soul dream world when I wake up, but this is going to be a good experiment. I close my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

***********************************************************

me: so how was it???????????

Karin: horriblre, horrible as ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: nice Karin nice

Karin: have you still forgotten who made me say this?

me:..................... just R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Bloody Hospital

Authors note:

Hello everyone! How is my story so far? Do you like it? Cause I hope you all do! I am sorry if you catch any spelling or grammar errors!

Me: woohoo This is such an accomplishment! I am on my fifth chapter, and I am still alive!

Karin: That is amazing I never knew that Toshiro is such an ass!

Toshiro: I am not an ass! The author made me like this!

Me: awww don't be so cruel! If it weren't for me you would not be in this story!

Rukia: What about the minor characters? What are you going to about them?

Me: you see some minor characters are going to important later on, but not anytime soon in this story! oh ya and DD srry for my mistake but when they find out the fourth oracle member THEN you will find out karin's power.........................

****************************************

Chapter Five: The haunted hospital

Karin P.O.V.

When I woke up, I looked at my surroundings to see I was lying on a hospital like bed. Rukia, and Toshiro nowhere near in sight whatsoever. So I guessed my experiment was right. Yawning I saw this young lady by one of the tables, and she was look straight at me. I am guessing she was a nurse that worked in the place I was staying at. Suddenly the rooms door opened, and a lady wearing doctor uniform entered.

"Ah so the patient has awaken!" NO! Really? I thought, as I sat up grunting the lady coming up to me checking me.

"Your lucky that your injury was not that brutal, so you have little scars that would disappear soon."

I looked at my arm to see that it was bandaged up, and a small scar on my leg. GREAT! Now I have scars! How did I get this again? Oh ya the fight with Hikaru…… I looked at the lady who was observing me (I wonder why?), and toke off the covers.

"Where are the two people that were with me?" I asked the lady who looked at me curiously.

"You weren't with anybody!One nurse just found you lying in front of our hospital so she toke you in, and we treated your wounds." OH! I see if am not near Rukia or Toshiro then I would be separate from them how far away I ma in the real world! I toke off my covers, and was about to get off the bed.

"No you can't your injures are not fully healed! You don't want it to get worse!"

Ignoring her I jumped off the bed my legs not giving away. Both doctor, and nurse looked at me surprised who walked as if nothing happened to my leg to the window. Ya sure. My leg is So going to get hurt! Then why am I walking right now? I looked outside to see that the hospital was surrounded by a forest of trees that seemed on going.

"How far away are we from town?" I asked both nurse, and doctor.

"Ah about that it is about 20 miles away from here?" the doctor said unsure.

I looked at her thinking what kind of doctor does not know how far away the hospital is from town. I trudged back to the bed, my legs suddenly giving in. I fell down, and quickly the nurse suddenly appeared beside me helping me up. That's weird, I thought I am a hundred percent sure that she was across the room from me…… although I was clearly suspicious I gathered all my strength, and stood up mumbling a quiet thank you before I went back to bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow I fell into a deep sleep.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I woke up in a hospital bed, and was trying to lift my eye lids. I wonder why they were so heavy, and how come I was so sleepily. When I finally cleared my blurry vision I saw a man beside my bed putting something in a bowl. What the fuc- was wanted to say, but then I saw Rukia who was another hospital bed waking up. It is weird how we both woke up nearly at the same time.

"Who are you?" I asked the man surprised at my own voice on how it was could I have such a hoarse voice was the first thing that went in my mind. The man looked at me, and Rukia then smiled.

"I am Tadashi Abe, a doctor in this small hospital that treated your wounds."

Rukia looked around looking for someone, or something. Now it struck me, Karin was no where in sight!

"HAVE YOU SEEN ANY GIRL BESIDE US?" Rukia said almost falling of the bed alarming the doctor, and I.

"No I haven't." the doctor said thinking hard.I looked at Rukia face that was suddenly engulfed by guilt, and I asked the doctor just to make sure.

"Are you positive that you saw no one with us?"

Tadashi nodded his head now sure, "I found you two lying outside of my small hospital with minor wounds. No one was near or beside you two."

We had wounds? I asked myself, and looked all over my body, and Rukia copied the action. I had a bandages wrapped around my left hand, and Rukia had a bandage on her ankle. That was really weird since I did not notice it from the begging. When I moved a finger on my left hand a shock of pain shot through my hand. I winced, and thought WHAT THE HELL! I am guessing that I got these injuries from the fight with Hikaru. Now what was really bothering me was what happened to Karin. Did She get kidnapped, why was she not here? Did she even go to sleep yet? Just by looking at Rukia's expression I knew she was worried about Karin A LOT.

"Oh my!" Tadashi said suddenly making me jump a bit.

"I forgot to get your food! You must be hungry!"He rushed out of the door quickly trying to get the food. Rukia started laughing, and then her stomach growled.

"Oops…" she said sheepishly clutching her was right. She laughs at someone silliness, and she finds out that she is ACTUALLY hungry. I am guessing she got this from Karin….. Better warn her before she becomes her duplicate………

"You have noticed that Karin is not with us.." I said my voice for some reason becoming serious. Rukia's eyes darken for a reason I do not know.

"Maybe someone toke her…" Rukia said trailing off as her eyes burned with fire.

Okay…… Rukia does not have to all fiery…..but I would do that too if she was Momo…… That was when it shook me, Karin never told us why she wanted to stay at our house!

"Maybe it has to be something related to why she wanted to stay at your house!" Rukia shouted jumping off her bed.

Sidekick much? When she jumped out of her bed a pain shot through her ankle. She staggered to stand up, but failed and fell down. Ouch… I seriously wanted to help her, but with my injured arm. USELESS. During the period this happened the doctor entered the room with food. He saw Rukia wincing, and clutching her ankle tightly. He helped her up on the bed once again, and set the plates, and food in front of us. Just one whiff of the food, and I ate it gratefully. I seriously did not care how I was eating, but I sure was damn hungry! When I was done I looked at Rukia to see that she was looking at me weirdly. Ok maybe I overdid it with the messy eating………………. ANYWAYS, after all that eating the doctor let us go, and gave us advice. We both thanked him, and walked out the door gratefully. I saw Rukia staggering with her crutch behind me. Figures. She has a injured leg!

I walk to her pace, and said, "Kuchiki do you need any help?" She glares at me, and says, "I do not need pity from someone who is already INJURED."

Whoops I forgot about that. Either way I backed up still walking her pace I said, " It is not "pity" I was trying to help out a comrade, and a friend you could say."

Rukia looked at me weirdly, and started laughing. Great out of all time she decides to laugh NOW, and to add to that FOR NO PARTICULAR REASON!!!!! After her so called fits of laughing she managed to say, "Ok if I am your "comrade" then you must call me R-U-K-I-A, and I must be allowed to call you T-O-S-H-I-R-O!"

I looked at her deciding to play her game I said, "Okay then R-U-K-I-A can you tell me where we are?"

I suddenly noticed that we talked so much that we were heading aimlessly. Rukia looked at our surroundings to see nothing, but trees.

Rukia P.O.V

Aww crap! Were lost in a FOREST! Do you know how much days it takes to get out of one? YOUR WHOLE LIFE! But it is not like I have been in one…… well I just watch LOST, and so ya.. WHO KNOWS WE COULD BE STRANDED ON A ISLAND! Not that it is actually possible…….

"I don't know…" I said fake laughing to Toshiro.

I looked at him to see him trembling. Oh great. Now he is mad! First we can't find Karin now were stuck in the never ending looking forest!!!!!!!!!!!! Toshiro started mumblings, and started to walk in one direction.

"WAIT UP TOSHIRO!" I yelled running after him not wanting to be in this creepy forest by myself!

~Five hours later~

….. Or so I think… yep I think we were walking for five hours. FIVE HOURS, and guess what every time were walking in circles, and if you are asking how I know that I have proof. I drew a chappy rabbit on one tree. The ass Toshiro tried commenting on in, but I gave him a BIG whack on the head. I guess I shut him up……………

"WE ARE GOING IN CIRCLES!" I yelled for like the millionth time, and collapsed my ankle now really sore.

"I know, and you have said that for the millionth TIME!" Toshiro shouted obviously annoyed.

It is amazing how Karin, and him are similar in MANY ways.. My ankle's pain increased a bit, and then the "BEST" part of it was that it started to RAIN! RAIN! I FRICKEN LITERALLY RAINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I so hate my life in the soul dream world. Toshiro groaned, and I knew that he was REALLY angry, because of this too. He helped me up, and we both went under a tree. How nice of him I thought, then I mumbled a thank you. He grunted back which was not very polite to me then we sat in silence. I kept repeating we have to find Karin, we have to find Karin, we have to find Karin, and that is when me, and Toshiro heard a twig snap. Holy shit!!!!!!! Ah were so dead! How about if it is a HUGE bear! Then we have to kill the poor thing! How about it is a psycho path that's a hobo in the woods!!!!

Toshiro looked at me then whispered, "Hey i'll go check what that noise is…."Then he started walking away.

No, no, no, no way he's leaving me! Actually if you think about it, it is kind of better if I don't go……. BUT HE BETTER NOT GET LOST! A few minutes or once I again I THINK it was a few minutes Toshiro did not come back. Oh damn I knew I should have come with him! I walked the same directions as he went, and went deeper into the forest. I could hear the sound of birds, and animals moving everywhere, but I did not care, I HAD to find Toshiro! When I decided to rest about 20 meters away from me I saw this figure holding a boy with white hair, and…………… HOLY that is Toshiro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ran up to the figure not knowing wheatear of not it was the enemy, and just as I was about to reach toshiro (that ditcher!) I got whacked in the head my world going dark.

Karin P.O.V

I woke up once again in the mysterious hospital room, but this time the doctor was not with us, only the nurse that found me. Grunting I sat up once again, being careful that I did not hurt my arm. When I finally stood up I half crawled, half walked out of my bed. He nurse was looking at me the whole just sitting down there, and not bothering to help me. What a biatch! I thought as I finally stood up.

"Hey can have a tour around the hospital?" I asked the nurse who looked at me with no emotion in her eyes.

She walked to the door opening it then closing it. Ya thanks IGNORE me it so hurts like hell, well actually my bruises hurt like hell. The door opened again, and the nurses head popped out of the door.

"Why aren't you coming? I thought you said you wanted a tour."

Oh I thought , she ACTUALLY wanted to give me a tour! I walked up to the door, and left the isolated room. First she came to this room that had some other patients inside.

"This is one of the other patients room, but there is more rooms, and it would be too tiresome to show you." The nurse said calmly, and closed the door.

Wow, nice answer! Anyways it is not like I want to see EVERY single damn patience! I followed her, and then as she was showing one room this well crafted door attracted my eyes. WOAH! I thought as I finally reached the door . I examined the carvings on the door. I move to almost every direction on the door. I then was about to open the door that was until some one grabbed my arm back. Who is ther- I thought, and spun around fast. I looked in font of me to see the nurse.

"You are not allowed to go there?" the doctor said in a very icy tone.

Whoa no need to overreact! I thought. She knows how to over react on little things! It is just a door!

"Ahh… I am sorry…." I said acting guilty, but innerly I was suspicious.

The doctors face turned to a sweet, but sickening smile. Sick my inner self gagged, but I still acted as if I was guilty.

"Don't worry Karin, just don't come near this area ok?" she said still plastering her sickening smile.

My eyes widened, HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME!

"Who do you know my name?" I tried my hardest not to look suspicious, and kept a curious face on.

I saw surprise flicker in the doctors eyes, and it turned normal once again.

"Oh about that I heard you say that your name was Karin in your dreams when you were unconscious …" the doctor said trailing off.

Laugh my ass of!!!!!!!!!!!!! What a lame excuse, I thought. Anyways I still feel suspicious towards this lady, because I know there is something wrong………………….

Besides that I decided that continued my act, and said, "Even though I don't remember that I will believe you. Sorry by the way………"

The doctor smiled suddenly bringing light every where.

"Oh by the way, my name is Tora, Tora Chi. You can call me Chi-chan!"

She walked away leaving ,me really dumbfounded. What the hell? She is so totally weird, but it could be an act too….. Suddenly the nurse appeared behind me.

"Why did you go away from me?" the nurse said in a killer shit! She seriously does not have to appear behind me!

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" I shouted, "ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE SOMEONE A HEART ATTACK?"

The nurse looked at me dreamily, and said, "Oh!? That would be interesting!"

What the fuck????? I thought, and looked at her as if she was crazy. A person could die from a heart attack, and she is saying that would be INTERESTING? People do not know how to function their brains these days do they? Reminds me of the jackass Toshiro. Oh ya I wonder what is happening with them…….

"Yoo-hoo? Retard to earth?" The nurse was waving her hand in front of my spaced off face.

Oops…. I guess I was too deep into my thoughts. Suddenly a shout was heard. The nurse, and I looked at the hall way to see two hospital chairs moving to one patients room. There were two people under the white blanket. Whoa! What happened to those people? When the beds past by me I saw one of the blankets fall of the person face, and I saw this familiar dark haired girl. No it can't be………

"RUKIA!" I shouted following the beds, and rushing to the room.

The nurse followed after me shouting out my name, but I did not care, Rukia was in trouble! When they were finally out on the bed the nurse announced that they needed rest, and I could stay as long as I want. Hell ya! I would have stayed here even if you kill me! I sat on one chair relived, and looked at the other table to see Toshiro. Ya the guy who calls me weak, and can't even live without me! Argh! I know I am supposed to hate him, but I am so sorry for his conditions!

The nurse saw my look, and said, "Who are they?"

I looked at her finally noticing her presence, and said, "They are my companions, I left them…"

"Why?"I looked at the nurse that had curiosity filled in her eyes. Ya don't you like barging into peoples privacy….

Either way she was barging in or not I said, "You see that white haired guy." I said pointing at Toshiro.

She nodded, and I continued. "He called me weak , and that girl over there my friends Rukia went on side with him for some reason!" I sighed, now look at their condition…. And it's my fault!

"Why don't you still hate them? They hurt your feelings" the nurses eyes filled with anger.

This surprised me, I never saw her this mad before! well that make sense.. i just met her........... besides that her cold mask broke of so easily.........

"No."I walked to the window to look at the rain falling on the window.

"They are my friends, if I was a real friend to them I would understand their meaning, and protect them no matter what!"

I looked at the nurse confidentially while she sat there stunned about something. Before I could ask her why she was looking at me that way, Rukia started coughing. Ole crackers! RUKIA IS AWAKE! I rushed to her side while the nurse came to Toshiro's aid.

"W-what happened?" Rukia asked me her voice hoarse.

OMG SHE IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hugged her quickly, and stood up.

"How did you get here?" I asked her with a hit of worry in my voice.

"I-I don't know…… I suddenly blacked out, and then I suddenly appeared here!" I frowned. What the hell? Got blacked out? That mean something SUSPICIOUS happened…………. Oh great asshole has to talk now……..

"Kurosaki why did you leave us?" I scowled looking at him while the nurse, and Rukia looked at us intensely by the side lines.

"First of all why do YOU have to care? Second of all I did not do what you accused me for! I DID NOT LEAVE YOU GUYS!"

A vein popped out of his forehead. Ha! The ass hole I already pissed off. Well that was the truth!

" Then why did you disappear?" he asked icily.

Like I care what he thinks! I walked to the door not looking behind me saying, "It was a test so shut the fuck up."

I toke one step more, and turned around to see their surprised faces. Oh this is so funny messing with them!

" Are you coming nurse?"

The nurse quickly stood up nearly tripping, and bowed down apologizing. I stifled a laugh, and exited the room, the lady trotting behind me. oh shit that was so FUNNY! Trip when walking in thin air? Holy! This was it I can't suppress my laugh, anymore!

"HOLY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I fell to the ground laughing as we were about 30 meters away from Rukia's, and Toshiro's room.

The nurse looked at me weirdly, and helped me to my room. what kind of person falls in THIN AIR? (rukia-ca-chan: reminds me of my friend...) I bet the questions would start firing now!

"So what the hell was that about?" the nurse asked.

I thought so….I started laughing even more. The nurse sat there for the whole time I was laughing, and I surprised me how much patience she had.

"H-ha-ha- o-ok! You see why I was laughing was because their expressions were funny!"

For no particular reason she started getting pissed off, and shouted, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! YOU JUST SAID THAT TO YOUR SO CALLED FRIEND THEN YOUR LAUGHING NOW?"

wow anger management……..

"What are you talking about? That was an act!" the nurse looked at me like I was crazy then……fainted ACTUALLY FAINTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Holy! Omg! That was hilarious! I put her on the bed, and waited until she was conscious again.

Toshiro P.O.V.

That was a test? What the hell! Is she mentally retarded? How the hell is leaving us a test? Rukia then started laughing. Has she gone crazy too? I looked at her who fell down the bed in laughter, and was trying to say something. Well Rukia is you stop LAUGHING maybe I would understand!

When she FINALLY stopped laughing she said, "H-ha-aha-hah Karin can't stop cracking me up can she!"

Cracking you up? So your saying that when she said it was a fucking test to me icily that is funny? Ugh laugh at my misery right? Just like the retarded Masumoto….

"What are you laughing for?" I said fully pissed off.

Rukia stopped laughing or should I say swallowed her laughter, and sat starting an awkward silence. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER? First she laughs her ass off the next thing you know she starts an awkward silence!

"Ah….." Rukia started.

Well hell ya you started this awkwardness so you should break it!

"I was laughing, because Karin was acting!"

Acting? What acting? You mean *flash back* "~that was a test so shut the fuck u-" *end of flashback*

That was an act? That was some bullshit act?

"BUT she is still mad at you." Rukia said breaking my thought.

Damn her for confusing me! "What do you mean? she said that, and you say that was an act , THEN you say that she is still mad at me! Are you going mentally retarded like Masumoto?"

~some where in Masumoto house….~

"ACHOO!" Masumoto sneezed, "ah.. Some one is talking about me….. I BET IT IS TOSHIRO THAT BUDDY OF MINE CARES ABOUT ME SO MUCH I WANNA CRY~!"

~now back to Toshiro~

Rukia looked at me weirdly, and I sat there still waiting for my answer. The positions so have to be switched! I am the one confused here not you!

"What I mean was the shut the fuck part was an act."

Holy no way…….

"Also she is still mad at you!" Rukia ended cheerfully.

Jumping of her bed her smiled, and said, "I'll be back so stay here!"

Then before I could say anything she disappeared. Holy shit. She is one of the most weirdest person I've EVER met. I sighed lying down on my bed cursing on how much my injures hurt, and fell into a deep sleep.

Karin P.O.V.

Holy crap. Does she want me to die? Just because of something little she has to faint for 10 MINUTES! 10! FINALLY she decides to wake up!

"Ughh… what happened?" she asked rubbing her head. Well isn't that what I am supposed to ask eh?

" You fainted when I told you about the act."

I sighed rubbing my head. She instantly stood up, and literally jumped off the bed, and shouted, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! THAT SO WAS NOT AN ACT! IT WAS TOO REALISTIC!"

Aren't acts SUPPOSED to be realistic? Well I did not care right now, and suddenly remembered that for all the time I was with her I did not ask for her name!

The nurse looked at me, and as if she was reading my mind she said, " My name is Kaori Yoshida. You are really stupid for not asking who am in the begging."

Shut up was what I wanted to shout, but I then ended up saying, "My name is Karin nice to met you too Kaori."

"So about the act there why did you do that?" I looked at her, and thought deeply, she had a point WHY did I do that?

"Cause it's funny messing with them?"I said lamely. Woohoo….. To me….

"What is that supposed to be? a question or a statement?" Kaori asked about my very like statement question. Question duh I thought innerly rolling my eyes.

"What do you think? And I thought I was stupid!" This time I really rolled my eyes.

"I'll take that as a question. Anyways about the act-"

"I know I am the best actor in the WORLD." Ha I even have to admit that, and I don't BRAG!

"-lame" the nurse said finishing it off.

Lame what? As if she was a damn mind reader she said, "What you did was lame."

How exactly is that LAME? I rocked! She must have seeing problems. Once again she read my mind (this is getting freaky!)

"I mean your acting was good, but the reason is retarded!" Retarded? Yup she needs to get treated she must have some brain problems……………

"and I why is that?"

"Well, you see if you are not angry at him that much then why do that?" she asked.

"Obviously cause I said that is fun messing with them!"

I my inner self sighed. She does not get a joke does she? Oh great she is pissed off for some particular reason again!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FUN MESSING WITH THEM HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT IF THEY GO THE "JOKE" OR NOT?" Kaori shouted. Holy……….. Does she have some emotion problems? She really doesn't get the joke does she?

"I know that they know it is a joke. That's because if they were my real friends they would understand how I act no matter how harsh I am!" I said harshly.

Kaori's eyes widened, and the tears like crystals fell down from her eyes like a waterfall. She started sobbing, ok…………..awkwardness…… Not knowing what to do to comfort her I sat beside her in silence. I wonder what Rukia is doing right now……….

Rukia P.O.V

Lol, and I thought Toshiro was supposed to be a genius! How could he not know that she did not act, but knows weather of not she is lying. Wow this guy underneath all that I am smart crap is really stupid! Once again I find myself VERY lost…….. I was trying to follow Karin so I could talk to her, but since I do not know where to go I got lost….. AHHHHH I AM SUCH A RETARD! I COULD HAVE JUST WAITED FOR SOME ONE TO TELL ME DIRECTIONS, BUT I HAVE TO BE THIS STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Apparently when I was having my inner tantrum I bumped into something really hard. I fell down, and I rubbed my head looking up. In front of me was a grand door. I stood up, and as soon as I skimmed my hand on it , something cut me. Where I cut myself a door knob formed. Omfg! What the hell was that? Holy……. But still even though there is the door knob.. I could just ope- NO I can't think of peeking! Curiosity killed the cat!

_"but satisfactory brought it back.." _a voice said at the back of my head.

_"what the hell who are you?"_ I asked.

_"I am you! You dumbass!" _the voice said angrily.

_"you know if I am you, and you are me then you just called your self stupid…….."_

_"…………..anyways besides that…. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!!!!!"_

_"nope! I am not going to be captured again!"_

_"who said your going to be captured?" _

_"……………….…good point….. BUT STILL HOW ABOUT IF I __**DO**__ GET CAUGHT?"_

_"then it is your fault." _

_"wtf~! You know what I think I am going crazy I am talking to someone-" _

_"who is also known as you."_

_"you know I think that sometimes I am too smart for my own good…….. Whether or not it is my imagination………." _

I (not meaning my inner self) finally picked my choice, as I was going in…. as I opened the door and imagined that I would see fancy furniture, and "priceless" things in there, but boy was I wrong. All she saw were tons, and tons of glass jars filled with weird red liquid. You could say that it was like "red jar wonder land". what the! I thought I as I opened one jar to see what it was. When I opened it a disgusting soul came out screaming. It had so much fresh bruises, and was chained. Disgusting…….who the hell kept this? I smelt the odder from the liquid, and crinkled my nose. Eww! What the hell is this? My eyes suddenly widened in realization. I-it's blood! What is blood doing here? And what is that blue thing? Oh shit no that is not-. before I could finish my train of thought I heard a foot step behind me. Who is there? I thought as I turned around. I saw a tall figure standing in the dark as I was standing on the light.

It's eyes flashed red, and the person said, "curiosity killed the cat." oh shit no I thought, and my world turned black_._

_*****************************************************_

I AM DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY SRRY IF YOU GUYS WAITED TOO LONG! I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER SUXS CAUSE I KINDA RUSHED IT................ besides that srry, and i hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Bloody Hospital II

Ciaosu!~

Ahhh............................ sorry this chapter took long...........

eheheheheh.....................................................

well i was busy so still........... i hope you enjoy this chapter! ^3^

Chapter Six: Bloody Hospital II

Toshiro P.O.V.

Why the hell is it taking so long for Rukia to come back! Ha! I bet that she got lost already! Well I bet she was trying to find Karin. I was just watching the rain patter down on the window, and that is when a nurse came in. she placed down a tray near me, and sat down putting on gloves.

"Hey have you seen a girl with raven black hair that is short?"

"Oh you mean the violet eyed girl?" the nurse asked, I nodded.

"She got lost"

Aren't I such a physic! I looked at the tray curiously, and said, "What is that?"

"Your medicine.", she said looking at the needle she took out from the tray.

Why do I need medicine? The doctor in the town told me that I am not allowed to take any medication, otherwise it would effect the injures! Before I could object the nurse already stabbed me with the needle, and I my eyelids started to drop slowly. Before it fully closed the nurse said,

"I guess we have to suck out you tamashii chikara soon."

Hly shit was the only thing I could think, and I fell into a deep sleep. When my eyes fully closed I woke up in the real world. Damn so every time I go to sleep at the dream world I wake up here? I thought there was something wrong with that hospital…………..

Karin P.O.V.

When Kaori finished her fit of crying she told me her story.

~Begging of story~

During the time she was little she was an orphan. She met her two companions at one city who were also orphans. One was a boy, and one was a girl. They would also travel to different cities, and try to find jobs there. One time there was a small fight somewhere in one town they visited, and they actually got to see dead bodies. From that day on Kaori decided that she would be a doctor or a nurse, so would her two friends. When they grew up they started taking medical lessons from this very generous doctor. Kaori would always be behind during the teaching period, and her two other friends would be ahead. They would always tease her until one day one friend said,

" I don't think you should be a doctor. You don't have the skills!"

Kaori completely hated him during that time, and did not talk to him. That was when her other friend started defending him. They did not talk for a very long time, and she was not that angry , but Kaori still waited for him to apologize. So this is how he apologized since he was not good at it.

"Yo Kaori! You may still me horrible then at healing stuff, but I am sure that you would be come a doctor, but not better than me!"

What he did not know was that he made the problem worser, and because of this during the night she ran away.

~End of story~

Whoa! How retarded are her friends? Man this is exactly like my story BUT I can never run away from Rukia, and Toshiro because they live near me……………,and I meant in the real world. What I never noticed was that it was already night time, and Kaori told me to go to sleep. When I fell to sleep I woke up the real world. What the- I thought suddenly remembering that when ever I sleep in the dream world I wake up at the real world. I look at he clock to see that it was 7:00 in the morning. Still lay on my bed thinking that I still had 40 minutes left. I rushed down stairs, and everyone was so surprised that I woke up early. That was when Goat chin came in.

"Oh my daughter is growing so fast, and improving day by day!"

I kicked him really hard making shut up, but earning another dent in the wall. What a master piece……. I looked at my side to see Yuzu sigh, and walk towards Goat chin. Poor Yuzu now these days she has to stay with Goat chin more! Oh shit I forgot that is, because of me! If I did not keep giving him bruise she would not have to go in his "layer of retardedness"! OK I totally regret that….. Ichigo was also surprised, and said,

"What's the deal?"

"Deal what?"

"You know why did you wake up early today?"

"I dunno I just woke up at 7:00, and waited till it was 7:30 till I actually got ready for school."

Ichigo's mouth opened in disbelief. What? I never woke up that early?……………Actually I never did…….. If I think about it my record on waking up early was 7:50.………………………ANYWAYS besides that me, and Ichigo both could walk early to school with out panicking. I wonder what happened to Rukia, and Toshiro………… I feel something bad is going to happen……… When we finally arrived at school we as usual got surrounded by our crowd of friends.

"Oh what happened Ichigo, and Karin are coming earlier!!!!!!!!" Masumoto squealed,

"Waiting for a "someone?"

Someone? Some one, some one, some on- NO WAY SHE'S TALKING ABOUT WHITEY!

"You make me sick!"I mumbled out to Masumoto who broke into a giggle with Orihime joining in.

Shit speaking of the shorty…….. And that is when Toshiro appeared.

"Hello!" everyone chorused making them sound like mutant aliens.

Freaky I thought as I noticed that Rukia was not with him. That asshole! Maybe he captured her, or did something also know as assault!………….. Nah, he is too much of a loser to do that… I'm sure it's impossible. Yup i have a wide imagination.................

"Hey where is Rukia?" I asked him rudely.

Everyone sweat drops thinking for an excuse if there was a fight going to happen.

Toshiro glared at me equally, and said, "I dunno."

The bell rang, and we both left there with fire in our eyes. Finally the hell like class was over, and I was relived. Ah it was time for him to tell the truth! I saw him go into a washroom, and when he came out I cornered him. He looked at me with surprise, disgust, and anger. What the fuck? Anger? I'm the one who is supposed to be angry here!

"What the hell are you ? Are one of my damn "fan club" stalking me? Are you going mentally retarded?" he said pissed off.

Me mentally retarded your kidding me! I kick him like how I kick my dad at home which sends him flying into a wall making a BIG dent. Good for that asshole! Now I'll most likely never forgive him! I guess I have to find Rukia myself!

"You know what Toshiro you're the mentally retarded person over here! You're the one running away from me for the first three periods when I was trying to ask you about Rukia, but never mind."

It looked like he was going to say something, but I just walked away, and said,

"This time this is not a joke."

I walked away, and thought deeply where could Rukia be. First stop: Toshiro's house. Ha ha! That is where she could be! I mean she slept over right? I did not care if I was going to be late for fourth period I just ran hoping that my friends would not see me.

Toshiro P.O.V.

AGRH!!!!!!!!!!! Why did I have to be such an ass!!!!!!!!!!! I should have asked her why she was following me from the begging! Shit! now I also have to run all the way home!!!!!!!!!!!! I started running in the hallway seeing Karin nowhere in sight. God she runs fast~! I thought sighing. That was when I nearly bumped into Masumoto, Momo, Ichigo, and Renji. I stop with a screech glad I did not hit them.

"Where are you going?' Masumoto asked,

"It is nearly fourth period!"

Awww shit not right now!!

"Well you see I left one of my fourth period books at home, and I really need it, and like you said it is nearly fourth period so I will be in trouble……."

Ichigo, and Renji snickered for some reason.....

"Oh so the genius left his books what a sight."

Okay seriously they have no position to talk, because I am SMARTER than then, and i am doing ONE HIGHER grade level work then them even though I am the same age as them.... I guess that is why all the teachers hate me……………. Well if you think about it that is not the point right now…………

"I could give you my books since we have the same science textbook…" Momo said showing her textbooks. I sighed, and said,

"Momo I thank you for all the help you gave me, but I have to get my notes. It's due today so I can't have your notes…."

Momo was thoughtful fro a few seconds then suddenly realized that too. She put her books back wishing me good luck to get my books in time. Well it's not like am going to a battle field, but I would have to thank her later. Cause if I thank her over here, and I would hear the no ending teasing from Masumoto…………….

"Hey have you seen Karin?" I asked the group.

They all looked surprised, and then Masumoto said, "I saw her running at full speed out of the school yard……"

Full speed? Great, and she got a head start!

"What do you have to do with Karin?" Ichigo asked with killing intent.

Oh my god…………. This guy is MORE than a little bit over protective! Or am I just exaggerating?

"Well she also left her notes at my place!"

I ran away as quickly as I could before they could ask me anymore questions.

_"lies, lies, lies!" _said my inner voice.

_"ok what the hell am I supposed to do? Tell them that Rukia is asleep, and won't wake up? Hah! Like they would believe me! They would rather believe that I KILLED her!"_

_"………………. that's a point, BUT you could have told Karin who knows about the oracle. You know she probably has an idea…………"_

_"ya, and you think that she is SMARTER then me! Don't make me laugh!" _

You know I think I am going crazy I am talking to myself. I look around to see people staring at me unusually. Oh shit did I said that out loud? Well besides that I was near my house, and I saw that my houses door was already open. How exactly is it supposed to be open? I mean my key is hidden where no one can fu- OH YOU GO TO BE KIDDING ME! Don't tell me that she know where it is!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean she could come any day, and steal som-

_"ya, ya and she is the type of person to do that!"_ my inner self said looking at me weirdly.

Now if I think about it he-I mean **I **have a point………… Ugh this is too confusing………. ARGH! Whatever lets just see what she is doing…….. Then a crash was heard somewhere inside his house. Oh NO,NO,**NO! **She did NOT break anything………. I hope………. I rushed into my house following the dirty foot steps on my JUST cleaned floor. Damn tomboy……………. She is so blind that I would want to break her bones into pieces!!!!!!!!!!!! Hasn't my day gotten even BETTER? I ran into the room Karin ran into to see Karin unconscious besides Rukia. A barrier surrounding both of them, and I stood in front of them dumbfounded. I walked up to the barrier, touched it, and said "What the fu-" before I fell into a DEEP sleep..

Meanwhile with Rukia………………..

Rukia P.O.V.

I woke up in this really weird container like thingy. (Is that even a word?) Apparently I was locked in it, but I was still breathing surprisingly. That was when I looked to the side to see something seeping from my body. It was bright purple, and it was glowing very radiantly…………… HOLY! That's my tamashii chikara!!!!!!! This container is SUCKING out my tamashii chikara! Oh shit…………… I am so dead I wonder if this is how I am going to die……… THIS SUCKS THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WILL DIE LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I started kicking, and trashing in the container, but it was no use……………

What happened a while ago………………………

When I was in the room somebody came out of the shadows. I put up a stance in case if it was a vampire, or monster, or ANYTHING that can harm me. When the person came out I noticed that it was one of the doctors that treated me.

"Your not supposed to be here." she said icily towards me.

I GUESS she is a suspect. I mean if she did not know anything about this then why would she say it so coldly? I started acting innocent so that I might get some information off her. Well that was my plan 1.

"What is this?" I asked showing the jar to the doctor.

The doctors eyes widened , and in my head I smirked. I bet they are hiding something, who knows I think I should find a way to go away……… I have a BAD feeling that they do that to every patient………. Instead of giving me an explanation the lady purposely moved away from that subject, and instead gave me a lecture. When she finished giving me a lecture I was about to walk away (that was plan two ESCAPE), and that is when I felt something sharp being jabbed on my arm. I turned around to see the lady smirking with a NEEDLE in her hand, and that was when my vision blurred. Shit I should have known! I thought before I fell unconscious.

Back to her time now……………

Aw…………….. Crackers! (aka my version of crap.) I started banging on the glass, but it was no use. I thought I was going to die there with all my soul, and power being sucked , and that would be a sucky way of dieing. And seriously I don't wanna die lamely! That was when I remembered I have POWERS, and I could BREAK the glass! Man, aren't I a genius? "Denki no bakuhatsu!" I shouted, and a electric blast came out of my hand. It crashed into the glass shattering it into a million pieces, and I crawled out of the capsule coughing. Ugh………….that molasses in the capsule is SO disgusting, slimy, yellow, sticky, and to make it even better it smells like SHIT! I tried cleaning myself as the best as I could, and walked out of the room VERY cautiously. I have to warn Hitsugaya, and Karin. Otherwise we will be in DEEP shit………..

Karin P.O.V.

Do you know those manga's where there is suddenly a second dimension like earth? Well I feel like I am in one of those stories…………….. Obviously the main character is PERFECTLY normal, but suddenly "chosen" by this crap thingy. Me, I'm different. I am NOT PERFECTLY normal, (do you call a person normal if they saw their parent die by a black egg?) and to make it even better I think I am going mad by just believing all of this. Either way I was still stuck in this damn hellhole of a life…………. To add up to this "misfortune" I am officially about to die. Why you ask? Because I am in front of a soul eating vampire (even though she says that she is not a vampire I don't believe her.) that wants to suck my soul WHOLE. Isn't that perfect? Well I will just tell you what happened before I got into this bloody mess. So as you know I was looking for Rukia. I ran into one of the guest rooms to see Rukia over there sleeping. I don't know if you would call it sleeping, because when I tried waking her up she did not even MOVE. It was just like talking to a statue………. When I touched her I felt a sudden vibration, and before I could swear I fell asleep. Isn't that AWESOME? Sadly I woke up in the dream world, and Kaori was besides me shaking me lightly.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she whispered still shaking me.

Grunting I sat up, I mean I don't care of "beauty sleep", but this is just over board. Sleeping in the middle of the day! (Not that I haven't done that before……………….)

"Ugh………….what happened?" I asked Kaori.

I sat up slowly remembering that I was trying to look for Rukia. Kaori then helped me up, and said,

"Hurry you have to wake up! You, and are in danger! You have to escape!"

What the hell? Escape from what?

"What are yo-"

I was about to ask before she cut me off.

"NO QUESTIONS! When I say you are in BIG danger I mean it! We don't have a lot of time!"

She helped me out of the bed, I yawned sleepily, and then she kicked my leg.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"I asked Kaori.

She clamped my mouth, and whispered,

"Shut up Karin! We have to be quiet!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, why the hell does she want us to escape from this hospital? When we were in the hallway near Rukia's, and Hitsugaya's room Kaori whispered,

"Once we wake up your two friends I will show you the way out of here. When you are out run as fast as you can away from here, don't look back even if you hear horrifying things or a voice. Ok?"

I nodded slowly still confused by why she was in such a hurry. Suddenly I felt a black tamashii chikara behind Kaori. When it lunged for her I shouted,

"Kaji bakuhatsu !"

A ball of fire emitted from my hands, and hit the "thing". Kaori ducked down whimpering in fear. When I was sure that the "thing" was dead Kaori went up to me whispering that I was to wake up Rukia, and Hitsugaya, and to run away from the hospital. She would show us the way out since we had no time left, because she thinks something really bad is going to happen. When we exit the hospital we must not turn back no matter what we hear. Before I could enter the room a familiar voice said,

"What are you betraying me Kaori?"

Kaori, and I both spun around fast to see blood red eyes staring at us. That person steeped out of the darkness, it was that crazy doctor that did not let me thru the door! What's her face? Oh ya! Her name is Tora Chi! Oh shit when did her eye turn red? I knew that doctor had to be creepy in some way, and was I right or what? Kaori started trembling in fear I think, but what harm would that creepy doctor do? On a second thought she could do something………..

"I won't let you harm Karin!" Kaori shouted breaking my thoughts,

"I won't let you harm her, and her friends like how you did to the other innocent people that ended up in you hell like hospital!"

Tora started snickering……. What a psychopath………..

"Well it's too late for that!" Tora said laughing,

"I already have one captured, and in the process already. You know that girl who has blackish bluish hair!"

Rukia! She has Rukia that bitchy doctor!

"Where is she, and what is this process?!" I shouted.

Tora looked at me in a scary way……….. You could even say that she looked …………….hungry…….. Vampire was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Oh don't worry!" Tora said grinning, now licking her lips

"You will be joining your friend soon including the one in that room…….. I am sure you will all be tasty since your tamashii chikara is screaming of power!"

How does she know about that? Yup this is my conclusion….. She is one freaky vampire……..

"You psychopath vampire! Tell me where is Rukia! What did you do to her!" I shouted her.

The doctor turned to me annoyed, well it was written all over her face………

"First of all that offends me! How am I like those blood sucking monsters? Anyways lets just say I sucked her soul RIGHT out of her body."

That bitch! I was about tot lunge for her when someone said, "suck out MY soul? Do you think that I am THAT weak?"

We all turned around to see Rukia step out of the shadows.

"Rukia!" I said surprised. I looked back at Tora who was shocked.

"How did you get out o-"then she said, and got cut off by Rukia.

"Well you should know your self now shouldn't you? Aren't you the one who said that our tamashii chikara is screaming of power?"

Tora narrowed her eyes,

"You guys are not normal people are you?" she asked. Well she is not normal too is she?

"If you call being able to fight flying eggs, and have abnormal powers not normal then ya were not normal." someone said.

Once again we all turned around to see Hitsugaya leaning on the door of the hospital room. So the asshole appears doesn't he? Now how could he have done that if he was awake? Well I fell asleep so I am a exception……………………….

"Ah so the other boy is awake isn't he?" asked Tora,

"Well that would be much easier, because I will take you all at once!"

Tora started laughing, and started chanting these weird words. I looked at Kaori who was now at her knees clutching her ears. Rukia ran to Kaori, and I looked at Hitsugaya who was looking at one direction, disgustedly. I looked at the direction he was looking at to see the "monster" that I just killed a few minutes ago. It was restoring it's body parts! First his arms stuck on to the body by the nasty red liquid. When it restored you could her a squish, and you could see the filthy monster jabbing the arm back into the body. The head of the monster was snarling for the whole time, and licking it's lips. Kaori then started screaming,

"No! NO! I don't want to kill Karin! Shut up! SHUP UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rukia started to back away as Kaori started growing more longer hair, and sharp nails. Hitsugaya then shouted,

"Sōten Ni Zase Hyorinmaru!"

Once again Hitsugaya sword appears, and he says to the monster,

"Something as filthy as you doesn't deserve to live"

With that he toke his sword, and slashed the monster into half. He had no emotion, but we were not surprised, because that is how he is……..

Toshiro's P.O.V.

That filthy monster doesn't deserve to live! It was reeking…………. Reeking with peoples crying souls. That monster was altogether screaming for help to be freed…………… That lady what a bitch toying with their souls. I will show her……………. When I cut the monster in half I charged for the lady when I was about two centimeters away from the lady what is her face she looked at me smirking, and said,

" You should look at your opponent to see if it is dead yet!"

In a flash the monster slammed me onto the floor, but this time it did not put the body together. It started biting my arm, and it started to bleed, I winced, and kicked the monster away. How was I supposed to kill it when it doesn't die? I looked at Kairn, and Rukia, they were both in trouble too. That girl what ever Kaori was starting to form into a monster too, I guess this is all by the doing by the psychopath doctor………. Shit this will never end will it? Once again the monster charged after me. I started running, and when I slashed my sword I froze the monster…… Ok one down….. Karin, and Rukia were now in trouble, Kaori Karin's so called "friend" now turned into a similar monster. As I was about to charge Karin stopped me, and she said,

"Don't charge Kaori did not do anything…."

I glared at her, is she some kind of retarded person? If we don't kill her who knows what she is going to do! When I was about to protest I saw something shine from Rukia's sword, and everything was then white………………….

Rukia's P.O.V.

For some reason my sword which I had just took out started shining…….. It had a weird light as if there were ice crystals everywhere. We were all engulfed by the light, and I don't know what happened to Karin, and Hitsugaya…….. When the light disappeared I realized that I was in the familiar place where Yumi usually is. The only thing was this time I could not see Yumi! I started looking around until I saw a light start forming in one place of the never ending dimension. I looked at it to suddenly see a person inside. Some so familiar I could swear it is……………. Oh shit that is………................................................ MOMO?! It was Momo! How did she get here? What the hell is that light around her? Suddenly the light around her popped like a bubble, and she fell down on the ground……Well it looks like in the middle of a space, but what ever…….. That is when Yumi appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah Rukia!" she said noticing that I was here,

"This is the new oracle member."

My eyes widened in surprise, so Karin was right!

"What was happening to her a few seconds ago?" I asked look at Momo again. Yumi smiled, and said,

"That was how you turned into a Oracle member, but of course you were not conscious that time…"

I nodded, and smiled towards Yumi. I SO have to tell this to Karin, and Hitsugaya I thought, and then we heard a mumble. Both me, and Yumi turned to see Momo gained her conscious.

O.o

so............... how was it?

suprised momo was a oracle member?

i guess not...................................................... hahahaha........

please review............ ugh i'm bored.......................


	7. The sword & new member

Chapter 7: The near dead Karin

Karin: Are you mentally retarded? First you are saying that Toshiro is dead on one chapter (which I forgot), and now you are saying "The near dead Karin!" Holy! First of I am a main character! I **can't** DIE other wise the story can't go on without me!

Hitsugaya: Yes it can, you are just a filler for the main character. The main character is yet to come……

Karin: And how I am I not the main character if the whole story started with me?

Hitsugaya: Cause you are a disgrace to the story!

Karin: Well if I am such a "disgrace" then this disgrace is the one who BROUGHT you in this story! If it weren't for me (don't forget the author!) then you wouldn't even exist! So you are the disgrace, because the story can't EVEN go on for a SECOND if I am not here, and you're one of the main characters!

Me: *sigh* Don't worry Karin is actually the main character, but soon or not there will be another main character…….I do not own bleach (and it's characters), but I do own this story……….. Who won this round Karin or Hitsugaya?

*********************************************************************************************************

Rukia POV

Momo had just woken up, she slowly stood up stood up…….feebly……… I wonder why is she like that...... I mean that never happened to me when I became a oracle member, I don't think that happened to Karin, and Hitsugaya too! I looked at Yumi who was glancing at Momo intensely for some reason….. Then I saw her eyes widen in shock. I was about to ask her what was she so surprised for, and then she whispered,

"One…….. One of those two is the Oracle itself!"

ARE YOU DAMN SERIOUS! Wow we just learned about this or so I think, and then now either Karin or Hitsugaya is the Oracle itself? Shit! O.O Suddenly I realized something, and said,

"Hey! Didn't you say that Hitsugaya is the Oracle's completion? If he is that then how is he supposed to be the Oracle itself!?"

Yumi then nodded her head in agreement……. So…….. SHE IS SAYING THAT KARIN IS THE ORACLE???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Interrupting my inner scream Yumi then said,

"That is true, BUT sometimes I am wrong………. I experienced me being wrong MANY times before, but I am sure. How so? Because they were the first two to become a Oracle member!"

I nodded my in agreement too, she has a point………. So that means it is either Karin OR Hitsugaya…….. We will have to see who it is…………………… Yumi then said alarmed,

"This is bad! If either one of them is not here then or whichever is the oracle then she will die!" WHAT! DIE! Yumi looked at my completely shocked face, and said,

"No, no, die as in this world die! Then that means that another oracle member will take her place!" I then realized what she ment, and said,

"So why don't you call them?"

"I can't! They are both in the middle of a battle I can't interfere only the sword is allowed to do that! The only way how to save her in this world is if one of them release a HUGE amount of tamashii chikara at once with their sword!"

So she is saying that Hitsugaya is our only hope? I mean he is the only one out of two of them that has a sword! I guess that we would have to put our faith in Hitsugaya. I looked at Momo who was getting paler by the moment….. Please……… Hitsugaya, or Karin………………please save her!

Karin POV

When were engulfed by the light I felt as if something was going to happen. Something that would help us to defeat these monsters. I guess I was wrong, because when the light disappeared Rukia also disappeared. Just like that warm light…… Well I can't focus on that, because we are in the middle of a battle……but I am still worried….

"Where is Rukia?" I asked the psychopath vampire lady. She looked at me as if I was crazy, and said,

"How am I supposed to know? She was the one who produced the light!"

Bitch. Well she started this disgusting experiment of hers! When Hitsugaya was about to charge at Tora, Kaori….ehem…..the formed monster Kaori covered her. Hitsugaya pulled back at where I was, and Tora started laughing.

"You see! Your weakness is her! You can't even get pass her so how do you expect to kill me?" Hitsugaya looked at me angrily, and growled,

"Kurosaki! Don't be soft, and don't stop me the next time I charge! I will KILL! We have no choice!" I glared at him, and then shouted,

"Who asked for your opinion? If you seriously want to get past her I WILL do it with out killing her!"

Before the bastard could protest I charged. I don't give a damn, and I will do this MY way! When I was about to strike Tora, Kaori just came in the way. Her long silky hair wrapped around my leg, and crashed me onto a wall just like how I would do to my dad. Blood started to seep out of my left arm, and it soaked my white shirt a bit. I looked at Hitsugaya to see his famous scowl, and I smirked. At least I am getting something out of this, thought before standing up. When I was finally on my feet Kaori charged again. I started running, and tried to think of a plan. How could I go near Kaori, and hit her so that she would faint. You know those movies when you hit the pin point…..then you would go unconscious? Well I tried that once it worked, on my dad. The perfect punching bag. Good times……..good times…..

"Ha ha ha ha!" I said laughing, and then I looked at Tora who was also laughing.

"You know it is so amusing to see you laugh when your in danger!"

So what? You are a crazy maniac, and I am sure you would laugh WHILE you are dieing so you shouldn't talk! While I was thinking monster Kaori suddenly appeared in front of me…….. I am dead right? Note for next time I fight…… don't think when fighting…… well actually if I am actually still alive………… Ha ha what a stupid joke………. Monster Kaori suddenly slashed her nails that WAS aiming for my face, but I ducked…….. LUCKY~~~ Kaori was pissed off that she missed me so before I could run away she kicked me in the stomach, and sadly, very sadly crashed me into the wall again…….. I started coughing, and blood started to pour out. Shit…….. Is this how I will die? IS THIS HOW I WILL DIE? I stood up feebly, and then Hitsugaya toke out his sword.

"You give me no c-" he said before he was cut off by me.

"Did I already say I don't give a damn about your opin-" I said, and that is when I felt a shock wave go through me……. I saw Rukia……… she was like praying……… she then said,

"Please……………………Hitsugaya, or Karin……………please save her!"

I saw a flash of Momo lying on the floor……. Slowly dieing…….. Was this because I am not strong enough? Why does Momo have to be in danger! I flashed back to our time, and I looked at Kaori.

"………K-……kil….kill me Karin………." I heard a voice whisper.

I am not dead or hearing things…….right? Then I see something blue emit from Kaori's body. It was…… Kaori! Her soul……. It was crying. Snapping back to reality I smiled, a sad one….. I could swear that a tear nearly left my eye. Hitsugaya looked at me strangely……. I toke a step forward, and out of my right hand a blue light shone……..

"Let me………finish this off……. Please……..just give me a chance…."

Hitsugaya back down, and turned his head. I looked up with determination my power rising by the damn second. Why does it have to be her? I started to run, my pace getting faster each step I take, Kaori is also charging. Let me take away your pain Kaori…….. Let me release you from that wretched persons spell……..Kaori I'm sorry…………… Suddenly my light grew huge which was a surprise to me, I looked back to see Hitsugaya charge with a confused look on his face. Looked up front, and before I could strike Kaori a light developed around my body, and I was transported somewhere. When I finally landed I looked around to see red everywhere. Holy! This is like the base of a volcano! Suddenly like someone was making me fly I was lifted into a cave in the volcano. Of course I did not struggle, because what help would it do? Maybe it would help me fall into the lava flowing down…… That would be a horrible sight wouldn't?………. When I was finally on the ground again I saw something move in the shadows. What the hell I thought, and I saw something shuffle more in the shadows…………. Oh shit did I say that out loud? Out the shadows out came out a…….. red dragon? Oh great I just got saved from killing my friend that I have to kill now I am going to get killed by a dragon I just met? This is just great I don't see that point! Sigh isn't my life a huge hell hole…….. Oh wait aren't I in a hell hole already………….

"Hey this is not a hell hole, and why would I want to kill you?" a angry voice said. I looked around curiously, and thought okay………. This is just damn freaky I could almost swear that it was the drago-

"Well that is because I WAS talking Karin!" the angry voice now shouted. I looked at the dragon who was looking straight at me. Wah? Me? I turned around, and I saw no one. Looked at the dragon, and confused I pointed at myself.

"ME?" I asked. I don't know if this was just my imagination, but I just saw the dragon ROLL it's eyes.

"Who do you think I am calling? The wall? Are you stupid?" No kidding………..asshole of a dragon…………

"NO! how am I supposed to react? I don't even know WHO you are!" I said angrily. Once again the dragon rolled it's eyes, and said,

"Can't you be a BIT smarter Karin? I am your damn sword!" Sword? Does he mean like Rukia, and Hitsugaya how they were talking about how they met their sword?

"Well it is about time you came out! What toke you so long?" The dragon made a sound like laughing, but truthfully it sounded like kuha kuha kuha! I nearly burst out laughing, and said,

"Do you have a sore throat? Cause it sounds like you have one!" Now I really laughed out loud, and the dragon scowled. After my WONDERFULL laugh the dragon got closer, and said,

"Ok Karin now it is time to get to the point.."

He sprouted out fire, and it turned into a TV like screen……… Well what ever it was it just showed me Hitsugaya, and him now fighting Kaori. What I suddenly realized was that he was not harming Kaori, but trying to knock her out with his sword hilt. If I looked at his face closely he was clearly pissed. Isn't that great. Then I heard him say,

"Karin you bitch don't make me bring you back here by threatening to kill Kaori!" I sweat dropped………. What a stupid asshole….

"Is he stupid?" the dragon, and I said at the same time. I looked at him, and he looked at me, after a few blinks we both started laughing. Then I brought out my hand, and he shook it with his claw.

"What should I call you?" I asked now realizing that I still did not know his name even thought he knew mine….. The dragon looked at me as a huge light started to built around both of us.

"You can call me -" he said, and then we both were engulfed by the light. When the light disappeared I once again was in the hospital Hitsugaya was about to say something angrily, and that is when the light in my right hand glowed red, and started to grow by the second. Tora's eyes widened, and I smirked. Putting my right hand in front of me, and my left hand holding my arm as if I was shooting a trifle I shouted,

"Hi o tsukemasu (set on fire) Akaijigoku doragon! (Red hell dragon)" The light around my hand started to grow into something like a dragon then formed into a sword. The sword had a red, and black hilt, and a red ribbon hanging form the end. The red ribbon curled around my arm, and I held the sword up. The swords blade was half black half white. On the black part of the blade there were red carvings that were glowing with light.

"Holy……shit…" Hitsugaya said looking at my sword.

"You better move out of the way Hitsugaya otherwise I will burn you, and your ass out of here!" I said taunting him. Well it serves him right! He tried to kill Kaori while I was not here!

"_Ah……. It is good to be out!" _Akaijigoku my dragon said. What the hell it is good to be out?

"Aren't you the one who came out late?!" I said looking at my sword.

"_You're the one with the weak will, and stupidity over here Karin!" _he yelled. You must be stupid Akaijigoku…………. He's the dragon over here why couldn't he give a hint? I looked up to see Hitsugaya, and Tora looking at me weirdly. Oh shit………..was I talking out loud? What a great way to embarrass myself………

"You're retarded Karin." Akaijigoku, and Hitsugaya said at exactly the same time……..

Holy…… I hate my sword! Next thing you know I'll be calling him Hitsugaya number two! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Akaijigouku! You are now my damn enemy! Oh shit wait! He's my sword! Without him I will be useless! Great………… it is just like working together with Hitsugaya……. Wait! I…. am working with him……….. T-T how stupid am I? I glared at my sword, and Hitsugaya, and then Tora shouted,

"How DARE you ignore me!" Spazz much?

That was when Kaori charged at us. Her nails/knifes were raised up, and as Hitsugaya was about to hurt her I pushed him into a wall. Hitsugaya looked at me as if I was crazy, and I just standing there waiting for the right time. Just as she was about to slash me I blocked it with my blade, and with my hand I karate chopped at her neck. Kaori then fell down unconscious I sighed in relief as she started growing normal….. Tora's face was then filled with anger, and she then started to shake uncontrollably. Her eyes turned upside down, and something emerged from her body. It ripped her skin off, and then a retarded looking monster appeared. it only had one eye, and I saw something like saliva was on it. The monster aka Tora started laughing like a maniac, and said,

"Can't you see? This is the ultimate power! Do you know where I get this power? From people like you!" Disgusting from my point of view…………… Hitsugaya then scoffed, and said,

"Ultimate power my ASS! You think this is ultimate? You should, and DIE!" Then as he was about to charge his sword started to glow brightly……. For some reason I think that something big is going to happen………………….

Meanwhile………….

Rukia POV

I did not know what was happening, but I suddenly saw a huge light emitting from where Hitsugaya, and Karin were. Surprised by how much power was coming form there I knew that it HAD to be the oracle! I saw Momo start to get blood in her face, and after a few seconds Momo was finally restored. When her eyes fluttered open I ran to her, and hugged her tightly.

"MOMO!" I squealed, and Momo hugged me back. When I let her go saw she had a confused face. Obviously I knew that she would be asking where she was, and what was going on.

"Where a-?" Momo was about to ask, but I closed her mouth.

"I'll tell you when Hitsugaya, and Karin appears." I said winking. With this she quieted down, and then Yumi came out of nowhere.

"Oh hello new oracle member! Oh yes Rukia! I am starting to get a signal form where Karin, and Hitsugaya are! We will soon find out who is the oracle!" My eyes lit up with happiness! They are ok! The only things is why does Yumi have to say about the oracle when she doesn't what the hell is going on!!!!! Suddenly the TV thingy ma bob started making a noise, and it slowly started connecting……………………..

Hitsugaya POV

When my sword started growing abnormally bright I was then transported to Hyorinmaru's world. Once again I appeared in front of Hyorinmaru, and he was there lying down. What does he want? I am in the middle of a fight! I guess he could read my mind, because he then said,

"I know I brought you in the middle of a fight over here, but I am just introducing you to a new technique…." A new technique? How am I supposed to get one in such a short time?

"I agree with you.." Hyorinmaru said again reading my mind, " You were NOT supposed to get a new technique, but _she_ came……." Who is this "she"? Oh damn! Were running out of time!!!!!!!! What am supposed do?

"HURRY UP HYORINMARU!" I shouted. Hyorinmaru looked offended, and said,

" FINE! I won't tell you!"

Then I appeared back to the hospital. Wow he actually meant it……….. Besides that I charged at the monster doctor, and in the middle my sword shone a brilliant blue light….. Then suddenly I said,

"Tenso Jurin!"

Hyorinmaru used my mouth for no particular reason! Wait no……… OH this is the new technique! Ah well I guess I'll have to deal with him later…… Suddenly the sky started to rumble, and it started to……SNOW? Holy crap! SNOW? LIKE DAMN SNOW? Shit! This just get weirder by the minute! Everyone looked up surprised, and I toke this as my chance to get Tora Chi. I ran even faster, and before she knew it I already slashed her. My sword started glowing again, and then the snow around started to form around me. The snow stuck on my sword to form into a sharp like shield around Hyorinmaru. I slashed her again as the finishing blow, and then her soul dissolved into the air purified. Before the soul disappeared it said,

"……..T-Thank you……" Thank you? My eye twitched in annoyance, and I said,

"Be glad that you did not do as much damage other wise when I die I would kick your ass!" Tora's soul smiled, and said something I never would have expected her to say……

"I will be waiting…"

With that she disappeared into the darkness…….. Which was totally fitting the scene. Well if you are asking about me I was still pondering about what Tora said. "I'll be waiting…….." You want to know the first question that came into my mind? It was "Is she a pedophile?" Ugh…. Just thinking of it makes me disgusted……… I want to throw up…… Great……..

"Why is it still snowing?" Karin said as a snow flake landed on her hand slowly. I looked at her, and looked at the sky again. I looked back at Karin as the snowflakes swirled around her melting before it even touched her… I mean she has a fire sword! What do you expect? You know I think I like this side of her better the side where she is clam, peaceful, and extremely cut-………… HOLY SHIT I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! I am hallucinating, this is all just a dream just a dream…… I think I hit my head when the light surrounded all of us…….

" _You know you are just denying it Toshiro!" _Hyorinmaru said teasing me to see what he could get out of it.

" Shut up you frozen ice dragon!" I growled under my breath. He chuckled, he knows how to get on my nerves every time………. Frozen icicle……….

"_Come on! you denying is like saying I am stupid!" _Hyorinmaru said chuckling again. When will this guy just shut up?

"First of all I am not denying it! And yes you ARE stupid! Maybe you just controlled me again to think that!"

Hyorinmaru growled, "Hey you ass I don't like accusers! Give me proof before I stick a icicle up your ass!"

This time I decided to ignore him, arguing with him will just give me a much bigger pain in the ass, and I mean LITERALLY. It seemed as if I snapped back just in time to see Kaori gain her conscious back again. Karin ran towards her, and helped her up. She staggered trying to stand up, and me just being me just stood their not deciding to help the retarded soccer fanatic.

"Oi! Come and help shorty!" she managed to say before helping Kaori up again. Bravo what a split image of your brother the strawberry…….. I sighed, and came to help her up. When Kaori was on her feet she turned to Karin, and said,

"Karin I have to thank you………. I don't know if I will ever see you again, but don't die before I see you again!" With that she disappeared. I looked at Karin who was smiling, and whispered something like,

"….I promise….." Her head then snapped up in a split second, and then she turned to me alarmed. I wonder what she would be alarmed for…..

"Shorty……." she said trailing off, and a vein popped out of my head. Out of all times she has to be a bitch right? I was about to say something back, and then Karin said,

"Shorty…..there is a new oracle member!" Oh damn! In this short time?

"Spill it out!" Karin shook her head, and said,

"No you don't understand the new oracle member is --"

Karin was cut off shortly when the familiar light was surrounding all of us. We were once again placed in Yumi's dimension, and then we saw Rukia, and Yumi talking to someone….. I guess that was the new oracle member…..

"Hitsugaya?" Rukia said looking at me, and Karin all of a sudden. The girl turned around I suddenly noticed that it was………. Momo?!

"Momo…." Karin said trailing off suddenly reminding me that she was just behind me.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo squealed, and ran to me jumping into my arms. Me I was completely surprised, and utterly shocked. Momo started babbling about what happened, and how scared she was while I…..I was barley in this world anymore. I can't accept this………….for the whole time she was an oracle member! But she can't get harmed…….so she can't be involved!

"……I won't…." I mumbled stopping Momo's annoying rant. She looked at me confused, and so did everyone else…..except Karin.

"What did you say Shiro-chan?" Momo asked looking at me concerned.

"I……I won't agree to this!' I said louder this time. Momo's smiling face turned into a frown, and then a chuckle was heard. We all noticed it came from Karin who was now covering her eyes with her bangs.

"As I thought……….. Hitsugaya…" As she thought?………..does she mean she already knew that she was a member, but did not utter a single word about it, because she knew that I would refuse? Rukia went up closer to Karin, and said,

"……..You knew all this time……" Karin turned her face around uttering nothing, but she fell unconscious falling into Rukia's arms.

"Karin!" Rukia said alarmed. Momo stopped hugging me and went to Karin's side. Damn just at the time we were going to get the answer! Yumi walked up to Karin, and then a light shone around her.

"It is ok Karin is not hurt she just released to much power.." Yumi said now smiling at Rukia's relieved face.

"But, how is she supposed to release so much energy?" asked Rukia. Yumi shrugged, and everyone turned to look at me.

"Karin got a sword." I said plainly looking at Hyorinmaru.

"_You are jealous that Karin is a LITTLE stronger than you that the first time you got me your sword!" _Hyorinmaru said once again taunting me. A vein popped out of my head, and I started talking to Hyorinmaru now not paying attention to the three girls in front of me.

"Are you damn retarded? I am mad because you didn't even tell me what the new power would be like! I could have just killed KARIN if I wasn't careful! God! I could just hear all of the things people would say if she died…………. I bet Ichigo would have skined me ALIVE………………… damn….."

Hyorinmaru stated laughing which once again sounded like "HUGA HUGA HUGA" I rolled my eyes, and then Hyorinmaru shouted angrily,

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO HURRY UP YOU UNGRATEFULL CHILD!!!!!!" oh…….I forgot about that……..

"Well you are the one who acted like you had a million years, and nothing would happen!"

"Nothing WOULD happen, because Karin is there! You are such a stupid guy! She is not that weak!" Hyorinmaru said as if he won this round. Well he does have a point, but she was just a beginner! How could I trust her?

"So what?" Hyorinmaru said after reading my thoughts. "She trusted you even thought you were a beginner when you got your sword!"

…………..ok I surrender……….ha……… I then snapped back to there three girls just in time to see them examine the sword. As Momo was about to touch it a barrier appeared out of nowhere, and pushed her back right into me. I of course fell down with much surprised that Karin's sword would do that. I stood up groaning, because Momo was pushed back with so much force I think it would destroy a wall. Now Rukia tried touching it, and the same barrier appeared. It was surprisingly pushing her back too, but Rukia only could block herself for a few second before she too was slammed back into thin air. Just when she was pushed back Karin's body together with the sword dissolved into air.

"What the hell happened to Karin?" Rukia asked purely alarmed. I helped Momo up to see her rush to the spot where Karin's body was lying. If she I died then I would laugh. I mean who would just die by just releasing too much energy? Yumi started laughing, and all of our faces turned into shock. Karin just dissolved I mean LITERALLY dissolved, AND she is laughing?

"No, no, no! She just went somewhere out of the room, because when she fainted she obviously would have woken up in the real world!" Everybody was like OH………and then we all decided that we would now go back to the real world. All waking up Momo then said,

"Let's catch up with Karin. I bet with the condition she is in she would not be able to have gone THAT far.."

Rukia nodded in agreement, and then started to walk. I sweat dropped, think they are under estimating Karin over too much…….. I mean I have seen her survive in a soccer game when she was the one who was doing all the work……..and the team she was facing a REALLY good team…… So we just walked to school, and by the time we reached there it was already half of 4th period……. You know because we walked ALL the way to school. Then we later found from the office that Karin came 20 minutes ago, and already excused herself so that she could go home……. In their faces……………… Both girls looked at each other in surprise while I just walked away………… I guess I will go home too……..

**************************************************************************************************************************

I am sorry to do this, but any readers HAVE to read this! When you review please tell me if I should pair Rukia with Ulquiorra or Ichigo! So please! Press the review button!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**********************************************************************

Karin: HELL YA!!!!!!!!!!! I got a sword!!!!!!!!!!! Finally!

Toshiro: Ya, but I am the oracle! So I am OVER way stronger then you!

Karin:………….What are you talking about? That was not confirmed yet!

Toshiro: Well I am closer to that position than u anyways!

Karin: Says the guy that got saved me! Next thing you know you would be handicap in the next chapter!

Toshiro: *rolls eyes* I am not as weak as you!

Karin: Once again you have forgotten that I saved you!


	8. Suspecting Friends

Me: Hello readers, and-……………… You know, I sound like I an old man…… ANYWAYS, I hope you like this chapter ! (Now this is me!) Oh yes, and to DD sorry to disappoint you, but Karin's power IS fire… I wasn't going to change that, but I thought of your advice, and soon or later her sword would have attacks related magma/lava. I don't know if this would help a bit, but sorry once again for not making it fully lava/magma……. Besides that this saying is getting EXTREMELY long that I bet it would be annoying to you people to read…… Well that is only IF you read it…….. Well…….BYE!

Karin: Finally after her long speech I can talk! It is a damn miracle that she can write something VERY long, and not be bored…….

Me: Why thank you!

Karin: I thought you were gone!

Me: NO…… I have left…….. I'm just in your conscious TALKING….

Karin: LIAR! *Pulls me out from behind the curtains*

Me: Yes……..BUT NOW I DISAPPERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Really actually ran at full speed, and hid behind a curtain again…… (don't worry it is a different curtain….)

Karin: *sighs* She doesn't own these characters (well not all of them..), doesn't own bleach, AND she hopes you people like this chapter…….

******************************************************************************************

Karin's P.O.V.

As soon as I reached school (which was REALLY fast) I obviously excused myself so I could go home. Of course me being exhausted, because first of all I just let out too much energy, AND sprinted all the way to school helped me out with my fake sickness. Why? Because I was gasping for air like crazy, and my face was PALE. The lady excused me immediately, and I walked home even though I was completely not in the "condition" to walk such a far distance. SO I ended up going home with Ichigo accompanying me on the way………… I want to kill you jolly damn rancher! Now how exactly am I supposed to explain my messed up situation, I thought as I sat down in the hall besides the office door waiting for Ichigo. You know I could just act so faint, and sick, and that might work….. Ya, but won't my perfect brother just shoot me DELIGHTLY with questions I would have not have good explanation for? Shit what a "lucky" day for me…… I could then see me vision wavering I looked up to see Ichigo running to me. I guess he wouldn't be able to ask me any questions now…… so at least I could rest… When he finally reached me I stood up with great difficulty, and just fell unconscious falling into his arms. Before that I could hear him say my name in alarm. Idiot…….

Ichigo P.O.V.

"KARIN!" I shouted alarmed.

What an idiot! Stupid Karin! What was she doing? Shit! And I thought it was weird when Masumoto said she was running full speed out of the school yard……. I will skewer the person when I find out who did this…… Won't she be just HAPPY when I kill her with my questions……. I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Renji, and Chad were calling out to me. I wonderfully snapped back into this world, and then I hear Renji yell,

"Ichigo fucken strawberry man! Listen when I am talking asshole!"

Doesn't this guys have a IQ of a damn PIG. Can't he SEE that I am carrying an UNCONCIOUS Karin on my back!

"Hey pineapple head for your information I am holding my damn sister on my back!"

"What did you say jackass?!" Renji yelled with his extremely loud voice.

Shit, and this guy has some kind of brain problems! First he is like "Oh listen to me when I am talking asshole!" Now he is not giving a damn about who is talking.

"Shit look who is not listening now?" I half shouted.

Chad then separated both of us, and toke Karin out of my arms. Oh…… I see I nearly woke Karin up………. My bad……

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Renji shouted his face now red in anger.

I rolled my eyes, and smacked him on the head HARD. I then walked after Chad who was now leaving us, because of some retarded pineapple. Before I knew it I was slammed on the wall, and Renji hissed,

"What was THAT for?!" I grabbed his collar pushing him off of me, and said,

"MY SISTER fell unconscious, and YOU are trying to wake her up!" Renji looked me then Karin who was now mumbling in her sleep. Then he snapped rudely saying,

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" OMFG………. I want to MURDER him right now at the spot….

" Hey you bastard! If you have some ears then you would have heard!" I growled annoyed.

"SO YOU WANNA START A FIGHT?" I looked at my sister who as still unconscious, and walked up to Chad ignoring Renji. Man I don't have time to argue with him…….

"So your trying to ru-" Renji then said cockily before I kicked him where the "light never shines", and walked away.

Of course I could hear his loud voice swearing every swear word you would know, and said something like, "BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!" I did not dare to look back, but I knew that he would come, and try to kill me…….Probably he will come 5 minutes after midnight with a crow bar in his hand waiting to crack my head into half……

"do you know he might kill you?" Chad said plainly after the three minutes of silence.

We kept on walking, and the leafs just fluttered around us, and I nodded my head. SO WHAT? I have done that MANY times, and why do you see me alive? But I have to admit seeing him in the night from my WINDOW staring at me……… You could say that actually freaks me out…….. I have to be armed tonight….. Before I knew it we were at the door of my house I looked at Chad who just nodded. He gave Karin back to me, and I walked in front of the door. For now I have to deal with the retarded dread…..

"I'm home…." I said kicking off my shoes. The moment I toke a step on the wood floor our "pops" had to come crashing.

"IIIICHIGO!! WHY A-A-ARE Y-YOU H-HOME?" he wailed, and I kicked him into the wall. Bulls eye….

"Asshole! Can't you see that Karin is sick!" I shouted as I brought her into one of the "patients room".

Apparently my REALLY messed up in the brain dad…… the snapped back to life in a instance, and asked I

on alarm,

"What happened to my sweet little Karin?"

I sighed placing her down on one of the beds. "Goat chin" as Karin calls our mental dad rushed to the door kicking me on the head. I crash down making a big dent on the floor, and slowly got up.

"Why don't you answer me! I am just worrying about Karin, and IGNORE me!"

"SHUT UP! If you seriously care about her then SHUT UP!"

Next thing you know goat chin, and I started punching each other like there was no end to the world…… We paused for the slightest moment to see Karin slowly sit up, and as if I was not there goat chin ran to her side, and say,

"Oh my poor, poor Karin! Would you like me to help you?" Karin looked very pale, and said weakly,

"Shut up goat chin! I don't need your help."

Our dad was then in a flash in front of a picture of our mom. He then started talking TO the poster as IF it was our mom, and started wailing about how Karin doesn't love him. Since Yuzu was at school, and could not help Karin instead she asked me to carry her to her room. While goat chin was too occupied with the poster AKA our mom. I carried Karin into her room, now she would have to spill it out…….. The second I closed the door I jumped right to action.

"Whyareyoulikethis,andhowisHitsugayainvolved? I blabbered REALLY fast. Karin did not answer me for a long time so I guess she IS trying to hide something form me. I walk up to her bed, and shake her.

"Karin I KNOW you are hiding something from! Don't think you can get away!" I yelled in frustration.

This then followed with silence, and after a few minutes or so I heard a snore. Then a another……..then another.. I looked under her blanket to see her fast asleep. I of course was damn mad, but I guess she was too tired today……I better let her sleep…..bombard her with the questions later……. Just as I closed Karin's room door Goat chin kicked me on the side I fell down with a big thud, and then goat chin yelled laughing,

"HAHA! I GOT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE TO-" he then got cut off by me who kicked him into the wall….. This guy is asking to DIE!

"SHUT UP!" I shouted hoping that I did not wake up Karin… Damn you old goat chin…….

Karin P.O.V.

I opened one of my eyes to see if Ichigo had really left. Since I saw no one I turned towards the door, and then heard a huge THUMP. I covered the blanket on my head, and just I acted as if I was still asleep. I can't believe that Ichigo fell for the snoring trick! Ah! He may be sharp, but he is most defiantly stupid as I thought for some things! The I hear my dad say,

"HAHA! I GOT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE TO-" he was then with cut off by I guess Ichigo who then shouted,

"SHUT UP!" I hear them go downstairs, and I refrain myself from laughing out loud.

Ah goat chin is SO stupid! Ichigo……….What am I supposed to do about him? He is starting to suspect something…… Shit I am so DEAD. I hope I could find something out…. I guess I will take a nap…… well for now….. Just as I closed my eyes I came face to face with Akaijigouku. I jumped a bit, and sighed is it great? My own dragon wants to "kill" me……..AW………. What does he want from me now? I looked up at Akaijigouku, and said,

"What do you want Akai?"

Akai or so I call him came closer, and closer to me until he was right in front of me.

"Hello Karin" he said his voice rumbling in the place I did not know where I was. I looked around to see nothing, but red rocks, and pits all around us. In the pits were flowing lava that would bubble up, and down during some points of time.

"So why am I here?" I asked Akai curiously. He shuffled into a comfortable position, and when he finally reached the best position he said,

"I am here to warn you about the new oracle member.." New oracle member? Is he referring to Momo? what about her? I guess he read my mind again, because Akai then said,

"No not your friend Momo, it is someone else….."

"What do you mean there can't be another member…… unless……" Oh shit! unless they are from the dark part of the oracle!

"Exactly." Akai said, "and that person IS from the dark side!"

"How do you know?" When I asked this Akai started shuffling in his spot.

"Well?"

"Well I actually know who the person is, BUT I can't tell you…" Why can't he? Don't tell me it is a rule!

"Sadly it is.." Man I was not me I am SURE I would have a temper tantrum RIGHT NOW! ARGH!

"But don't worry you will meet him soon anyways!" Akai added after a few seconds.

"Anything else?" I asked. Akai nodded as I started to fade away from the place.

"Ya I will be talking to you even when you are not in my world ok?"

Just at the moment I then woke up in my bed room. I sigh, and look around my bedroom. I hear so talking outside so I open the window to see Yuzu walking inside. When I tried to stand up I unsuccessfully dropped back on my bed dizzy.

"Aw…. Great!" I whined my voice hoarse.

"I don't see how you are barely able to stand anything to be happy for." Akai said deadpanned. I rolled my eyes, and said,

"Did you even HEAR the tone of my voice? Does it sound like I am happy?" I tried sounding angry, but I was so exhausted.

"God! If people hear me they would think that I am crazy! It would seem like I am talking to myself!" I sighed, and someone said,

"It is because you ARE talking to yourself." I looked at the door to see Yuzu standing over there frowning.

"YUZU?" I yelled surprised jumping off my bed quickly.

I landed on the floor with a big thud, and it was silent. After a few seconds I collapsed on the floor, and Yuzu running to my side. Ugh…..next time I should make sure I am in the condition of actually STANDING when I am so exhausted. I see Ichigo enter the room, and my vision started fading away. At least I would counter him AGAIN…… for now……….

Momo P.O.V.

This is just too much! I mean I just find out I am apart of this "oracle" thing! I mean who wouldn't be shocked? (This is not including Toshiro, Rukia, and Karin) I do NOT know how they could be so calm when they are facing something HUGE! Well I know Toshiro he is not afraid of ANYTHING. Rukia, she is the calm like person….. I don't really expect her to be that scared…… Karin? Well I guess you could say that she got it from her brother, but I am sure she would have a breakdown if it was connecting to her mom…….. My line of thoughts snapped when Rukia sighed. I looked at her worriedly, and said,

"Rukia… do you think that Karin is ok?" Both Rukia, and Toshiro looked at me weirdly as we were walking.

"I mean she is injured, and tired!" I exclaimed frowning.

"That is only in the second world." Toshiro said in a matter of fact. I thought about it, and it was true…that was until Rukia said thoughtfully,

"Well it obviously looked like she WAS tired, but obviously not injured… I mean it HAS to take energy out since she was fighting a new level monster. Adding to that she got her sword, and used A LOT of energy from it."

Ah….. Great…… now I don't know wheatear or not to be worried……. I frowned, and Rukia looked at me laughing, and said,

"Don't worry! Karin is a strong girl! I'm sure she would not be harmed!"

"Ya like the time when she HAD to play soccer with a injured foot.." Toshiro mumbled under his breath.

I smiled widely, and then realized that we were at the front of the school. We looked at each other, and ran to the main door opening it slowly. Toshiro looked, and motioned us to come. We crept into the office, and the secretary looked up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a slow, and bored tone.

I looked away to prevent myself from laughing, because her hair was COMPLEATLY messed up, and drool was on her face. You just could SO notice that she probably woke up more than a few seconds before they entered the office. Rukia smiled, and put on her "polite high pitch" act.

"Oh I am sorry to bother you miss, but can we ask a question?" The lady just nodded wiping her drool.

"Do you know Kurosaki Karin? Do you know where she is?" The lady looked up form her paper work, and then frowned.

"Kurosaki Karin? I believe that she excused herself from school about 20 minutes ago. She looked very sick, and tired. Poor girl….. Are you her friends?" Rukia, and I nodded looking at Toshiro.

"I'm a classmate." he said plainly, and the secretary nodded.

"Can we also excuse ourselves?" Rukia then asked. The secretary looked as if she was about to disagree, but then sighed. She let us go, and we all left the office. We stood there in silence until I said,

"How is it possible that Karin could walk ALL the way home in her condition! That is not possible!" Rukia nodded, and said,

"But the secretary said it herself! She SAW Karin all sick, and everything then how is she supposed to move? I am sure we won't find her at school."

We were both utterly shocked, and thought in silence. I looked up to ask toshiro what he thought. Suddenly I noticed that he was gone, and sighed, I guess he went home. I nudged Rukia who also noticed this, and we decided to go home to….well actually to his house anyways……

Toshiro P.O.V.

I had a head start for going home, and many questions flowed through my mind. Why is Momo a oracle member? How long did Karin know about this? Where are the other oracle members? And this question stumped me the most, how is Karin's MOM involved in this? I obviously was NOT happy when I found out that Momo is a oracle. She is too naive, and just WEAK compared to other girls! She has the least experience from all of us, and she hasn't shown her powers yet! I can't do anything now…… when she sleeps she would still appear in the other world anyways! Finally I reached to my house I toke out my key, and another question popped into my mind. How did Momo find us? I mean it is not usual for her JUST to skip class, and suddenly "appear" out of nowhere in my house especially the room Rukia was staying in! Could it be that she was FOLLOWING me? Now I am REALLY angry. I mean yes we were acting weird! But does she have to follow us when it is pure OBVIOUS that we don't want her to know? My houses door opened, and it startled me when it smacked into the wall. I looked up to see Masumoto standing there.

"Well aren't you coming in?" she asked raising her eyes brows in a questioning way. I sighed, and stepped inside taking off my shoes. Why do I feel like I am a guest in my own house? Masumoto sat down on a chair which just appeared.

"What happened to Rukia? I know that you know because she was the one saying over at your house anyways." I sighed again, man I am going to get old by listening to these annoying questions!

"Rukia did not wake up in the morning, and I didn't know that. So I just went to school thinking that she did. Karin was suspicious so then she broke into my house, and so she found Rukia sleeping."

Well most of this story WAS true. I mean the part with me not know wheatear or not she was a wake was lie. I did see her sleeping, but I thought she had something to do before she slept….. And so I obviously did not tell about the other world. So in all I told a white lie…. I looked up to see Masumoto look at me suspiciously, and as she was about to ask a question he cell phone rang. She turned around, and started whispering. Rolling my eyes I walk in the room where Rukia stayed in my started to fold the sheets, and clear the room. After I heard Masumoto walk to the door.

"SORRY SHIRO-CHAN!" Masumoto shouted, "I HAVE TO GO! SEE LATER MY FUZZY BALL!" Fuzzy ball? Oh she is asking to murdered……

"DON'T CALL ME SHIRO-CHAN MASUMOTO BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I shouted after.

I heard the door shut, and did not miss the laughing. Oh I so will get that immature lady one day………. When she least expects it……… I sighed for like the millionth time this day, and walked up to my bed room. I dumped my bag, and loosened my tie, and jumped on my bed. I bet it wouldn't hurt if I just sleep a bit for a while I thought before I my eyes drooped closed slowly.

Rukia P.O.V.

Momo, and I started walking toward the schools entrance. As we were walking in the halls the bell rang suddenly startling both Momo, and I. I looked at Momo to see her jump in surprise, but was shaking a bit that you wouldn't notice if you weren't paying close attention. Well I wouldn't blame her, because she just became a oracle member…….. Although I wasn't afraid when I found out I was one I was actually quite excited……… my thoughts wandered off to Karin. Many questions popped into my mind like, how was she doing? When did she find out Momo was an oracle member? I bet that Hitsugaya would be asking the same thing… My mind crashed into reality when Momo said,

"Look there is Renji, and Chad maybe we can ask them if they know anything about Karin."

I looked at mom to see she had a hope full face so I smiled lightly, and agreed to go ask the idiot pineapple, and Chad. We just walked TWO meters from our spot to theirs, and I could STILL hear Pineapples annoying rants.

"WHO DOES THE BASTARD STRAWBERRY THINK HE IS? NEXT TIME I FUCKEN SEE THAT ASSHOLE I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM!" Damn even my ears hurt from here, and he says that he doesn't have a loud voice. Frowning I walk up to them, and say,

"Shut up you retarded PINEAPPLE!" Renji then started looking around, and shouted angrily,

"WHO SAID THAT?!"

Asshole…….taunting my height……. I crashed my foot on to his, and he fell down clutching his foot in pain. Chad looked at me, and I gave a salute which he returned by nodding his head. Momo then cheerfully said a hi, and Chad once again nodded. Before Renji would blast his head off for the deeded I just did (and I did not regret it) I asked in a deadpanned tone,

"Do you know what happened to Karin?" Renji who was about to babble looked at us surprised, and swallowed whatever he was going to explode.

"As a matter of fact we saw him 20 minutes ago…" Renji said looking at us curiously,

"He was carrying Karin back home, and we were passing my him on the way."

OH so that is how she got home, and Momo sighed in something like relief. So that was the nonsense he was shouting before we came up to him……. "she…" a voice said interrupting my thoughts. We all looked at Chad surprised, he rarely talk if he did it was just a few words….like now……ironically……

"Karin……..she was very weird……….it was……..as…if…..she had no…..energy….." Chad said pausing after a few words.

Bad habits die hard don't they…. So we were right….Karin did use a lot of energy on her sword, but she didn't go on her own…….. I guess I should pay her a visit…. I looked at Momo who nodded at me, and I said,

"Ok pineapple, Chad thanks for the info. See you tomorrow!" Momo, and I broke into a sprint, and Chad just waved.

"Ya… sure Rukia……..WAIT! DID YOU JUST CALL ME PINEAPPLE? GET BACK HERE YOU SHRIMP!"

I grinned, and just ran out of the door, and kept on running for a few blocks. Finally we were at the intersection where Hitsugaya's, and Karin's house separated. God did I have to run? Man I should have realized already that I don't have enough stamina……

"I am going to Karin's house I want to see if she is fine ok?" I said to Momo who nodded in return.

I guess she is going to her own house to get something….. We both went our separate ways, and I sprinted once again. I wonder what Karin is doing right now……. I hope she is ok…….. As I was occupied by my thoughts I crashed into a person. I fell down, and was about to apologize until I found out who it was…Ichigo.

"ARGH! Rukia when ever you greet people you always have to do it as a surprise don't you? God!"

I stared at him, and frowned. This asshole doesn't even help me up! AH! What am I supposed to do with him? I brushed my pants, and the dirt fell off. I looked up to see Ichigo glaring at me, we stayed like that for a few minutes until Ichigo said,

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well aren't you going to apologize?"

"Why should I apologize? I mean I was about to, but you didn't help me up so you don't deserve an apology!" I exclaimed looking at him as if he was mad.

"Hell yes I do!"

"No. you don't!"

"Yes. I do!"

"NO!"

"Shrimp just apologize!"

"SHRIMP?" I spluttered. Like hell he deserves an apology!

"Over my dead body!" I said scowling. A couple passed by us we were bickering, and the girl giggled.

"Isn't that how we used to be?" the girl said whispering to her boyfriend, but it was loud enough for me to hear. The guy nodded, and whispered back,

"Next thing you know they will be a couple like us.."

I guess Ichigo heard this so he shouted at the retreating figures, "S-SHUT UP!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. REAL mature Ichigo. REAL mature.

"Next thing you know people will think that pineapple is your brother…." I mumbled under my breath. Ichigo glared at me his tint of pink lingering on his face now gone, and asked,

"So what are you in front of my house for?" Man this guy can be the most STUPIDEST person in the entire face of earth sometimes!

"I am here to see Karin." I said deadpanned as Ichigo's expression changed.

"She is sleeping right now…….. For some reason I think that this all has something to do with Toshiro….. I mean I have nothing against him, but if he does something to my sister then I would have to kill him.."

This guy is really retarded, and smart together…. I mean yes he did find out that there was SOMETHING go on, but he thinks that Hitsugaya would do "something" to her then he is COMPLETELY retarded. I mean first of all if he did that we would not be his friend in the first place, because that is just utterly disgusting………. I look up at Ichigo, and say,

"Ichigo are you retarded? Hitsugaya would never do anything like that even if he lived a thousand lives!" I roll my eyes, and Ichigo just nodded in agreement.

"But I am no-" he was about to say before I kicked him, and said,

"But I am sure OK? Tell Karin I said hi!" He grunted in return, and mumbled something like, "Women…..can't understand them these days…" I walked away laughing, he cracks me up, and he doesn't even know it……..

Karin P.O.V.

Just I fell asleep after a few second my eyes fluttered open again. I felt something furry on the side of my face…..as if something was _sniffing_ me! I opened my eyes, and sat up a bit rubbing my eyes. I yawned, and looked around, and realized that I was in the forest. It was very dark so I could not see anything, but the out line of the trees. Suddenly I hear rustling in the bushes, and my head snapped there in a second. OH CRAP…. I am in a place I don't know where the hell it is, and now I guess something like wolfs would come, and rip me flesh, and meat off me…. Are there even wolfs in this area? Oh damn maybe I shouldn't have asked that. My thoughts broke in a second when I heard a twig snap, and I saw something come out of the bushes……cautiously…. It looked something like a wolf? Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Damn every time I wake up somewhere it HAS to be dangerous! Dear god……..PLEASE HAVE MERCY IN ME! I HATE THIS! Then the wolf snarled baring it's razor sharp teeth, that was when I had a _brilliant _idea! I could just use my powers, and kill it!!!!!!! That was when it came to me…..if there is a wolf…..there must be a pack……. More wolves crept out of the bushes until it was 5 to 1... WHY must my live be so horrible? The biggest one crept closer, and closer to me while I tried to back up until I cam to a tree. That was when………

******************************************************************************************

Me: yes, yes I know this chapter is crappy, and I am sorry. This came oput late, because my brother blocked the internet so once again……I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! Either way I will try to finish the other story faster…. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy! =)


	9. Wolves?

Me: Even thought this is late I have to say to DD…………HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I don't know you that much, but I do wish you a happy birthday, and thank you SOOOOOO much, because you are one of the first people who commented on my story. I was really happy about your comments, and everyone else's. So once again THANK YOU X 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Some of the characters would also like to wish you happy birthday….

Karin: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (Isn't that too short?)

Toshiro:…………….…….Don't call me shorty, and I will wish you a happy birthday…….. (ok then SHIRO-CHAN! Lol =D)

Rukia: Happy Birthday!!!!!!! (in her 100% fake innocent voice) she is plotting something……EVIL

Ichigo:……………..happy birthday…………What? (You don't have a single percent of enthusiasm…)

Renji: If you don't have orange spiky hair, and your name is NOT Ichigo AKA strawberry then HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!………What? (You said that too loud I think I am going deaf…..)

Masumoto: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!! =)) SOOOOOOO WHERE IS SHIRO-CHAN????? (Masumoto are you high/drunk again?) (Toshiro: Masumoto SHUT UP!)

Momo:………….happy birthday………(What is that? Your too quiet!)

Me: And so it ends back to me…….. *Brings out huge cake, and the room is suddenly decorated* wish this all was real, but I can only say happy birthday…….. SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

******************************************************************************************

Karin P.O.V.

Right now as you know I am in very deep shit, sadly I am surrounded by a pack of wolves who are trying to rip my flesh off or that is what I think…. One wolf crept closer, and closer to me that I had back up to one of the trees trunks. That was when another wolf suddenly burst out of a bush, and tackled the one closing in on me. The rest of the wolves then charged too, but was then tackled down, buy these other wolves that came. Whimpering the wolves that were going to attack me ran away, and the ones that helped me were still in front of me licking their paws.

"What should we do with her?" asked one wolf who was talking to the wolf that saved me most likely it was their leader.

"I don't know Ruri… she is human maybe we should guild her back to the village…" said the leader back.

"But we can't Ren! it is too dangerous! The humans over there are trying to kill us! They think that our tamashii chikara is some kind of magical power that can help protect them!" Ok…… I am just completely lost……….

"Umm excuse me? Who are you?" I asked the wolves who all snapped their heads toward my direction.

There were mummers of "can she hear us?" or "is she talking to us?"…….. ah what the hell! I can believe it….. I think I am going crazy by just believing that they can talk….. The leader came up to me, and said,

"Can you hear us?" I raised my eyebrows, and asked,

"What am I not supposed to hear you?"

They all gasped, and started to whisper to themselves. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. What? Am I a monster? They are acting like they have never seen a human talk before…… Just when the leader AKA Ren was about to ask another question a explosion was heard. All of our heads snapped that way, and we looked to see a soul possessor, and this one was HUGE.

"OH MY GOD….." I exclaimed before the monster looked at our way, and smashed his hand on the place were standing in. I grabbed Ren, and Ruri out of the way as the other wolves scattered away in the forest.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Ren growled trying to get out of my grasp while Ruri snickered. Frowning as we were running, from the monster I put them both down, and they ran by my side.

"Run away girl" Ruri said,

"Get out of here! We will take care of this monster!"

Are they CRAZY! They are just wolves that can talk! What can they do? As I was about to deny Ren tackled me, and that saved me from a blow the soul possessor hit.

"Argh annoy girl….. YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND RUN AWAY!"

Suddenly the Ren, and Ruri grew a bit bigger, and their paws had flames on it. Ren's was a beautiful color of blue, and Ruri's was a hot pink. They started running in the sky at a unbelievable speed. With their claws they slashed the air that caused a razor sharp claws appear, and cut the monster. The monster shrieked in terror, and smacked Ruri down, Ruri screamed, and crashed into a tree. Ren screamed out her name not noticing the monster that grabbed him.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Ren shouted clawing at the monster which did not help him a bit, because the monster then squeezed him tighter.

Oh great I thought as I stood up in alarm, god I thought they could take care of it! Damn I shouldn't have listened to that wolf……

"Akai?" I called my dragon closing my eyes. I saw a flash of him, and his voice appeared in my head.

" I was wondering when you would call me." Akai said in annoyance.

"Can you help me?" I asked him, and he nodded. Once again Akai appeared in my hand, and I shot up in the sky to where the monster was.

"LET-ME-GO!" Ren growled, and his head snapped towards direction. From his facial expression I knew he was surprised, and said,

" I thought that you said you could take care of it." He was still surprised, and then I looked back at the soul possessor.

"Ok pal I need you to let Ren or what ever on the ground. Once you do that I will purify you ok?" I said to the soul possessor.

The soul possessor howled, and threw Ren to the ground. Wow…..I asked him to put him in the ground, but I would have never expected him to do this……. Ren clawed at the air which prevented him from crashing, and Ruri was now by his side. The monster then smashed the place where I was standing, but then I jumped out of the way. Sighing I shifted Akai in front of the monster,

"Ready to go?" I asked Akai.

Akai grunted in return, and with one slash of my sword the monsters arm cut off. The monsters face shook in pain, and it howled a terrifying scream that nearly pushed me back so far to the extent I didn't even know. I luckily braced my self in time with Akai, and when the shock wave was done I looked down, and not to my surprise one-third of the forest was destroyed. And don't get me wrong we are over the extent of LUCKY that a town was not near by. My attention snapped back when I nearly got hit by the soul possessors other arm. The only problem was I wasn't far enough that in the end a small part of the monsters arm managed to slam me on the side which nearly sent me crashing into a group of trees. Once again the monster screamed in something I think was annoyance, and something scarlet red shone in it's mouth. OH MY GOD….was the only thing that flashed through my head as the light got bigger, and bigger. My body was frozen in shock, and my head was telling me "Move! MOVE!", but my body did not move a single bit. When I finally snapped back I tried moving my legs, but they were suddenly sore. Then I realized that I still was tried from my last fight! My breath got more heaver, and my vision started blurring. That was when a symbol formed in the sky, the light emitting from Akai, and then when the blast came towards me the world to me turned dark. When I was ready or so I thought I was in the after life I squinted my eyes open. All I saw was red, and then it started to fade. I looked to see that was once again in front of me the monster was there. Holy…..am I dreaming of what is happening? Did I really die?

"NO YOU IDIOT!" a voice hissed in my conscious. Oh my bad…..well that would have been a sucky way to die anyway…..

"Ok I want you to kill him with one hit." Akai said deadpanned when his anger dissolved. Between my panting I said,

"Oi are you crazy? Ok I mean I DID cut off his arm in one slash, but it is not like I am strong enough to kill him in one BLOW!" Mentally I see Akai roll his eyes,

"Do you want to die?"

"No, not particularly…"

"Then shut the hell up, and LISTEN! All you have to do is cut his mask on top of it's head just like you did to his arms, and poof. He's dead."

I roll my eyes, and try to keep my fighting stance without collapsing. That was when my sword was glowing blood red, and I charged. The monster grew back his arm, and then smashed the air where I was with such force. I jumped high to avoid the hit, and the air pressure from the monsters swing helped me up higher than I needed to. It looked at me who was VERY high up, and kept on shooting red lasers to my way. I dogged each one coming way, and at the perfect timing I was in midair above his mask. I slashed it with such force that it shattered to a million pieces, but once again I may be exaggerating…. It started to dissolve until it showed the face of the soul. It was a man who was wearing a solder uniform, and he saluted. I saluted back, and before the sprit disappeared Akai said,

"Put me in front of the souls light."

Reluctantly I put Akai in front of the light. I was expecting a huge explosion so I closed my eyes, to face nothing. I squinted one of my eyes open to see the light of the soul which was once a beautiful blue turn to a beyond pure white. The light disappeared into Akai, and Akai glowed a crimson red, and turned back to it's original state.

"What the HELL just happened?" asked a voice behind me. I turn around to see Ren, and Ruri limping towards me.

"Are you ok?"

"Why don't you answer our question first?" Ren said this time with a more gentle voice. My frown deepened, and even my muscles were sore I picked them both up in my arms, and managed to say,

"I will tell you later, but just tell me where your village is so I can take you there to heal." Ren jumped out of my arms quickly while Ruri showed no sign of moving. She just sighed, and said,

"I agree with her Ren. Our injures will deepen if we don't listen to her!"

"The hell! I am a GUY I DON'T may I emphasize DON'T need to be rescued by out of all a GIRL!" Oh damn the nerve of this guy…………….

"Well you just did get rescued by a girl, and what ever you say won't change the past!"

"Well then I WON'T be held by YOU!" Ren walked to the way of the forest limping, and Ruri sighed.

"Sorry he has a bit of an ego….." Ruri said an apology.

"A bit? Your joking it is more like a HUGE ego! Mah…… I have the same amount of ego as him if people underestimate me………….."

Ruri laughed, and I ran after Ren noticing a while later that I stopped when I was talking to Ruri. Finally when we reached the village Ren collapsed, and was breathing heavily. The people who were busily working froze, and ever head that was in sight turned in our direction. Ren who was panting heavily was struggling to say something, but failing miserably. Ruri, and I ran to his side…..well for Ruri more like _limping. _Ruri tried helping Ren up as much as she could, and looked at the people.

"What are you looking at?" she yelled,

"Come, and help him up!" Some people looked at each other worriedly, and kept on stealing glances at me that I toke a lot of notice to. The hell!

"Are you going to help or WHAT?"

Some people scrambled to where Ren was, and picked him up carrying him in a house. Ruri sighed, and collapsed on the ground. Some other people carried Ruri into the same house, and left me standing there. Ok so what the hell am I supposed to do now? Now I was starting to feel dizzy, and I don't think that is a very good sign. Suddenly something bumped into me, and I looked down to see a child crouching down in pain. The kid nervously stood up, and started stuttering something.

"U-um……u-uh……..-u-u-m………" He stuttered, and I smiled. I crouched to his height, and patted his head.

"It is ok!" I said smiling.

The boy looked at me curiously as I helped him up, and looked at his scrapped knees. Picking him up I went to the house that Ruri, and Ren were transferred to, and laid him on the nearest table.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked his voice ringing like chimes flowing in the wind.

I got some gauze from drawers I randomly opened, and a cloth. Next I looked for a jug of water, and at last I found one. Grabbing all these materials I walked up to his table, and started swiping his bruise when I dipped in cloth into the water.

"I am cleaning your bruises." I said in a matter of fact tone. After my comment there was a pregnant silence. When I was just wrapping the gauze around his knees my arms now shaking I pain, that was when he asked another question.

"Why are you doing this for a stranger?" What is with his weird questions I asked myself, and sighed.

"BECAUSE, you are a kid, and you didn't do anything to me! Also some of your people saved my life! So why wouldn't I?" The boy frowned, and then said,

"But I bumped into you! Aren't you going to scold me?" What does this guy have a problem? God I just met him, and he expects that I am his ENEMY!

"No I am not! You are a KID. K-I-D! if you didn't do that by purpose why would I do that? Sheesh! Kids are so brainless these days….." By that time I was finished wrapping the gauze around his knees, and I glared at him. The boy looked deep into thought, and then he looked up smiling.

"Then I want to give you a gift!" boy said cheerfully carefully getting off the table, and before I could say anything he kissed my hand.

Where the little boy kissed an imprint of a rose appeared, and my vision started fading. Oh shit…….this was my limit……. I looked at the boy for the last time to see him say something in alarm, and before I knew it I was fully knocked out. Absolutely WONDERFUL…….

Toshiro's P.O.V.

Of course it wouldn't KILL me to sleep, but on my circumstances ya I could be killed….. Just as my eyes closed I completely forgot that my day would be ruined, because I wouldn't have a nice peaceful dreamless sleep. Instead I would be plagued by going _straight _into the second world. To make my day even _better_, I fell out of a TREE. May I repeat for people who have hearing problems, or are mentally retarded. I FELL out of a TREE! Got it memorized? Hell next thing you know a MONSTER was about to _squish _me! Ugh…… I stood up rubbing my back in pain lucky enough that I landed on a bush to soften my land. I patted my hair to make the leaves fall out, and I looked up.

"_Are you going to command me to kill it or what?" _Hyorinmaru said yawn probably awake from his nap.

I sighed wondering why again I was in this world, and as I was about to call Hyorinmaru out something red caught my eyes. It cut of the arm of the monster, and the monster let out a shrill scream that sent a shock wave of air into the forest. Holy shit……….. Suddenly the monster pushed the red thing down, and it crashed into a group of trees. A few seconds after that I saw something red glow in the monsters mouth, my eyes widened, and I broke into a sprint. Damn! The person is going to die!

'_Well this is ALL your fault' _

"MY fault? How exactly is it my fault if I just thought that person was strong enough to beat a huge monster?"

'_Either way it still is!'_

"Why don't you give me proof to _lighten _me up!"

'_That spiritual energy, is EXACTLY like Karin's. maybe you didn't see it, but I did.' _

Then suddenly it struck me, I looked up to see the spiritual energy. It WAS exactly Karin's! oh shit…….. I was too lost in my thoughts! And with that I sprinted even faster. That was when red lasers came out of nowhere, and started to block my path. Shit I cursed in my brain…………This guy is really going to be a disaster…… Wait a minute……….DOES IT MEAN KARIN IS DEAD? HOLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!

'_It could mean that she is not dead too.' _Hyorinmaru said breaking my rant with a deadpanned voice.

He IS right about that……then why would the monster shoot out lasers? Ah damn this is confusing! I kept on running until I finally saw the red spiritual pressure again innerly I sighed in relief, and then I finally reached their place. I looked around to see that it was empty, I was guessing that she left to find a village. Then I went to look around until I finally saw foot prints on the ground, and it was fresh. What REALLY stumped me was that there was _wolf footprints. Now why would she be with a wolf? Well I brushed off this thought, and kept on walking. She would have to explain that ALL later on, and she BETTER……._

_Momo P.O.V._

_When Rukia, and I left our separate ways I went rushing into my house, and grabbed my extra pair of sleeping bags. When I finally got it out I strapped it on my back, and I started walk towards Shiro-chan's house. I was still shocked, all this 'oracle' just popped out of nowhere, and this was too much information for me to download. I bet they were surprised too when I found out……I mean Karin must have thought that this was crazy in the begging, and maybe Shiro-chan, and Rukia thought it was a joke played on them. But if I look at them closely I think that their reactions might have been different. I mean I am not the quite of an observer, but I think it had to do with the 'break in' at Toshiro's house. Sighing I looked up to see that I finally reached Shiro-chan's house. I walk up to the door, and toke out a key that Shiro gave to me before. I walked in quietly, and I looked around. As I was walking to a guest room I passed by Toshiro's bedroom, and saw that it was a bit open. I looked inside to see him peacefully sleeping in his bed. Walk in fixing his bed without waking him up, and then after I fixed my own bed. I guess it is ok….. I mean I have slept in his room before when we were small….. For some reason I was completely exhausted, and as soon as my head touched my pillow I fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly my eyes fluttered open, and I was face to face with a wolf. OMG! I shrieked in fright, and the wolf got startled, and ran behind a tree. I looked at my surroundings when I sat up, and realized I was in a forest. Many questions came into my mind like, How did I get here? What is this PLACE? As I was going to stand up I felt the soil beside me. Someone was also here, but before me! I knew it had to be Shiro-kun or Karin they were both asleep anyways! I looked at the wolf to hear it mumbling, _

"_Oh……ill be in trouble with master! who is this girl anyways? Is she one of them?" One of them? Is he talking about the oracle? I walked up to the wolf who was still mumbling to himself. _

"_Um…..excuse me?" I said not know how I was supposed to start. The wolf jumped in surprise, and stared at me in shock. _

"_Is she talking to me? No….no…..I must me dreaming. Yes. That must be it! There is no way she could hear me……..right?……..right. I am absolutely sure.." The wolf once again started to mumbled to itself as if it was a mad man. _

"_Um……….sir?" I called out to the wolf who was still pacing worriedly. Sir? Why would I call him sir? Oh ya I can hear him talking…….This is awkward……. And annoying…… _

"_EXCUSE me sir!" I said once again gaining his attention, _

"_Have you seen any human's besides me in this forest?" The wolf looked confused, and then he asked, _

"_Are you talking to ME?" _

_What do you think? I was about to say, but just nodded my head instead. Then before the wolf was about to go mumbling like a mad man I grabbed him by the fur lightly, and pulled him to my attention again. He looked at me before he was about to mumble, and then looked down as if he was thinking, and then his face lit up. I might say like a Christmas tree! _

"_I know! I know where they are! They are with my people! Come, come with us!" I looked at the wolf, and suspiciously asked, _

"_How do I know that you are not lying to me?" The wolf paused for a moment, and a smile appeared on its face. _

"_Your friend is a female with short night bluish blackish hair, and has violet eyes." My eyes widened in realization, he was right! That is the description of Karin! I nodded my head now not suspicious, and said, _

"_Lead the way to my friend then…" the wolf nodded, but paused before be engulfed by smoke, coughing I swatted the smoke away from my face wondering if the wolf lied to me. When the smoke cleared a man with a hunched back, and crooked smile appeared. _

"_Lets go." he mumbled eagerly walk to a way, and I, reluctantly followed him to where ever he was going._

_Karin P.O.V._

_My eyes open once again, but this time I woke up in the human world. I sighed slowly sitting up my arms, and legs shaking still sore. Damn, what am I supposed to do? I looked out my window to see that it was already starting to get dark. With a little difficulty I got off my bed, and walked to my washroom. As soon as I got out I saw Yuzu standing beside my bed. When she saw mw she ran to me, and hugged my tightly. _

"_Are you ok Karin?" Oh god………she is crushing my sore muscles………crap… _

"_Y-Yuzu you are hurting me…" I managed to choke out, and she jumped a foot away from me, and released me. _

"_Sorry Karin" she said sheepishly, and grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me out of my room. _

"_Come on! We have to eat! You slept all the way to dinner time! Ichigo will be asking you A LOT of questions!" Yuzu said. _

_Oh no here we go again……………… I let myself be dragged downstairs, and on to the kitchen table. That is where she put a bowl filled with rice in front of me. I thanked her, and started eating suddenly noticing how hungry I was. When I was almost done my fourth bowl the door opened then closed. _

"_I'm home." said a voice that I dreaded hearing. _

_Just when Ichigo toke one step on the floor "goat-chin" kicked him on the side, and that cause Ichigo to crash on to the floor. Aw man this hell will never disappear………. _

"_WHY WEREN'T YOU BACK AT SEVEN O CLOCK!" shouted my mentally retarded dad. _

"_SEVEN O CLOCK?" shouted Ichigo in disbelief, _

"_THE HELL! BASTARD IS IT MY FAULT THAT RUKIA WANTED TO SAY HI TO KARIN?" _

"_So you have been hanging out with your girlfriend?" A visible pint of pink appeared on Ichigo's face……or is it just me?_

"_HELL NO YOU MENTALLY RETARDED MAN!" _

"_But you just said that you were with Rukia!" With that the pink tint grew to a shade of red._

"_She is NOT my girlfriend! What the hell is you problem?" _

_I sighed, and put my bowl in the sink, and said goodnight to Yuzu who looked at me weirdly. Man why do I have to be surrounded by IDIOTS (obviously not including my sister), and yes sometimes my friends act like idiots…………… Yawning I walked to my room, and closed the door, and jumped on my bed. With no further delay I fell into a deep sleep._

_********************************************************************************************_

_Me: Yes I know, and I am sorry that I put this chapter out late……………………………I will try to put the next chapter soon! SRRY!_


	10. Karin is BETROTHED? WTH?

Me: Yay! This is the tenth chapter in my story!!!!!!!! Man I am so happy! I never knew that I could actually come to this much chapters! O.O I'm amazed…………..

Karin: Why do you have to amazed? Weren't you the one who knew that this story would be long?

Me: Ya………..

Karin: You can be SUCH an idiot sometimes. You know that?

Me: AH HA! YUP!…………Just do the disclaimer………

Karin: Rukia-ca-chan doesn't own Bleach, if she did Ichigo, and Rukia would already be a couple.

Me: GAH! Oh ya! IM SOOOO SORRY! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS BEYOND LATE! I HAVE SO MUCH HOMWORK IT'S NOT FAIR!~

******************************************************************************************

Karin P.O.V.

As I fell asleep in the real world I woke up in the soul world very tired. I sat up rubbing my eyes, and looked at my surroundings. Then I realized that I was sitting on a rock chained, and was surrounded by wolves. Aw…..shit! Why do I always have to be in a bad position everytime when I wake up I inwardly whined. As I was about to hang my head in defeat when I saw something that REALLY amazed me. The wolves standing all around me started to GROW. Or so I thought. Their hair started disappearing, and they all disappeared suddenly in a poof of smoke. As the smoke cleared the wolves were, HUMANS?!? OMG. Is that possible? Oh man I must be dreaming……this is SO not possible. I guess my mouth was hanging in disbelief, because the man/wolf….whatever then said,

"Child can you close your mouth before something flies in."

I closed my mouth, and then one of the ladies standing motion a guard to un-chain me. When the chains were open I stood up, and sat on the rock as they put out another chain, but this time around my hands. As the guard walked way the man in front of me who seemed the highest from them all asked,

"Child are you a spy from the human village?" Spy? What spy? Do they mean the village that wanted to hurt Ruri, and Ren?

"No, I am no spy. And I don't know what village you are talking about!"

"LIES!" a woman shouted from a crowd which I didn't know was there watching. My head snapped to the lady who I saw was one of the people that aided Ren, and Ruri.

"THIS girl," the lady spat, "brought back our best warriors Ruri, and Ren INJURED! How can you suspect that she innocent!" WTH IS WRONG WITH THIS LADY?! I didn't do anything wrong!

"What are you talking about?! I brought them back, because they were injured by the soul possessor! Adding to that I was the one who said to aid them! So DON'T accuse me!"

"QUIET!" the man in front of me boomed,

"We will ask Ruri, and Ren then. We will see their answers."

I look to the side to see a man with sky blue hair, and a girl with bubble gum pink hair walk up to the "platform". The girl looked towards me, and smiled, while the guy just turned away. OMG once again……..THAT is Ruri, and Ren? Please someone tell me I'm dreaming!

'You ARE actually dreaming, because to get to this world you have to sleep anyways don't you?' Akai said. I sighed, and said, or should I say THOUGHT back.

"I didn't mean literally Akai……"

'So you shouldn't confuse me!'

"……..Shut up… you sound like Hitsugaya….." I snapped back to reality when I heard Ruri say,

"This girl SAVED our lives. Ok? There is no other explanation. Right Ren?"

Ren just grunted in return, and everyone looked at the highest wolf man…..Well whatever he was everyone looked at him. The man looked like he was thinking about something, and then a crash was heard.

"Ok prove that you are not against us, and kill that monster that is coming. Otherwise we kill you." He said his eyes looked as if they were laughing..... In glee.... Ruri gasped in disbelif, and Ren's eyes were flooded with rage.

WHAT?!? Your joking! Just to prove myself I have to go, and kill that monster?!? A scream was heard, and everyone's heads turn! The lady who accused me with no proof gasped, and started shaking in horror.

"…….That's….That's MY CHILD! SOMEBODY SAVE HER!!!"

Oh damn…… I jumped in an instant, and did not wait for the guards to released me from the chains wrapped around my hands. While I was running heard the human Ren shout something on the lines of,

"You IDIOT!" and, "COME BACK HERE!"

But of course I didn't care, why would I? An innocent child is going lose her life just, because people don't belive me! They should take MY life in place! No one deserves to die, because of me! I ran as fast as I could to the monster. Finally when I reached the monster, may I add that I was completely out of breath, because of the far distance I had to run. I saw a girl squirming in the monsters hands, and the monster laughed at the girls squirming.

"Sorry kid, but that is not going to help you."

As he brought the kid to his mouth the girl started to shriek, and squirm even more. So disgusting i pity such monsters like him.... Then I shouted,

"HEY UGLY! LET GO OF THE GIRL, AND FIGHT ME!"

The monster looked down at me, and started laughing in amusement which was stupid, because I wasn't kidding. Why would I do something like this for show?

"And what are you going to do if I don't listen?" ....................WAIT! HE CAN TALK?!??!

"You can TALK?" I asked mirroring my thoughts.

"Of course I can talk! What do you think I'm doing right now?", he snorted. Suddenly I had an idea, I made a ball of fire start from behind my back as the idiot monster was talking.

"Well I never fought a monster that could talk." (Which was true)

"Then I'll be the first one!" the monster said proudly puffing out him chest. Don't why he is proud. Did he miss me saying "I never fought a monster that could talk"?

"And the most stupidest one too!" I shouted as I turned my back, and hit the ball of fire square on this face. The monster started shrieking, and I toke this time to also burn him arm causing him to let go of the poor girl.

"Go to your crazy mother."

I said to the girl who did not care that I added "crazy" ,because it was true, and she knew it. She nodded, and ran as fast as she could back to the village. One problem down, and one to go I thought as I tried flexing my arm, but then realized that I was STILL chained. While I was fiddling with the chain (Not to pass time, because I'm bored. I have a lot of things that pass my time already. For example killing this monster.) The monster cleared the weak flame which I put on him, and grabbed me by the arms. And this might lead me to my utter DOOM.

"You think your so smart, don't you girl? Don't think I would let you go after seeing your little show girly? I guess it was right to let go of the girl, because I would be having a feast now!"

I started squirming in his grasp, and growled. Oh I'm in deep shit now. I don't wanna die. Even if this life might be fake or real. I still don't like seeing my self die. Whichever world I'm in! On the bright side I die of something noble, well that's one good point..............

'Yup you are in REAL deep shit' Akai said appearing in my view.

"Oh HELL. You come now out of all times. Why couldn't you come out when I was fighting?"

'What do you thing? I was having a "massage" (insert rolls eyes) while you were fighting.'

"A MASSAGE?!? Why would you have a massage? I could have DIED!"

' You RETARD! You actually THINK that I would have a "massage" out of all things if you were in danger? Are you a deranged person! If you die I will cease to exist! Adding to that do you REALLY think you can summon me with your hands behind your back?'

"………….You don't need to act like Hitsugaya in the last seconds of my lif-"

I was then cut off by a crash, and something fast pushing the monster away from me. I looked to the side to see a familiar ice blue dragon's body near the side of my face. The cold air emitted from the dragon, although the ice was barley grazing my cheek.

"Hey idiot. Must you be in trouble every time we bump into you?"

OMG……..no I'm just hallucinating, ya I'll go with that…….I looked to Hitsugaya about ten meters away from where I was now standing. Or maybe I'm not……

"Not my fault I attract trouble asshole…" I muttered under my breath as I looked away from him. Showing my chained arms I then said,

"Whatever Hitsugaya, just break this chain so I can get this monster over with." Hitsugaya glared at me angrily, but broke the chain anyways.

"I should have expected people like you have no manners.", Mr. Ice-man said with a scowl. By that time the monster stood up, and said,

"HEY YOU BRAT! WHY THE HE-"

"Are you talking about ME? Says the person who just FLINGS his sword right in front of my face! How about if you hit me!" I said purposely snickering under my breath. I wonder how the monster would react when we keep on ignoring him. HA.

"ARGH! ARE YOU INGNORI-" the monster was about to say as Hitsugaya interrupted him.

"So WHAT? Would you have rather died? Man I knew this was going to happen! I shouldn't have saved you!"

"HELL I don't want to DIE! Are you crazy? And were talking about manners genius, not if I want to die or not, which the answer is pretty obvious!"

We bickered until the monster exploded in anger.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME!? IF YOU DON'T LISTEN I WILL….." I was a hundred percent pissed that he was ruining our "nice" conversation, and I said,

"Ya what are you going to hamburger?"

"…………WHAT EVER THE HELL A HAMBUGER IS ALL I KNOW IS THAT IT IS INSULTING! I KILL YOU!"

The retarded monster charged after me, and in a swift movement with his sword, Hitsugaya slashed the monster in two before it could touch me. Man………poor hamburger…….. Hitsugaya faced me as if he was trying to say something, but before he had a chance……….a net fell over us trapping both he, and I. I turn around to see us getting dragged by some of the wolves in human form. God, I'm still not used to that………and I thought a talking wolf was freaky……….. Before Hitsugaya used his sword to slash his way out of the net I toke his swords hilt smacking it on his head. Hitsugaya growled clutching his head, and mumbled words I didn't understand.

"What was that for?"

Trying to look innocent as possible I turned around saying,

"What? That wasn't me!"

As soon as he was about to protest I kicked him on the shin, and looked at the people once again coming in the view.

"As soon as I tell these people that I am not a soul possessor then you can say what ever you want. Right now I will kick your ass if you say something."

After I finished my talking I was once again placed in front of the elders. Shouts of people filled the place some saying that we were monsters, some say that we should be hanged. Hitsugaya looked around as if the people were deranged pcyhco paths, and hey I wouldn't blame him. We just saved a villagers life!

"OK. Karin, what did you do this time?"

What did I do this time? Maybe I did something called saving Ren, and Ruri's lives! But they can't download in their brain instead they think I am a monster! THE HELL! Then the crazy mothers daughter squeezed her way in to the place we were standing.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE STUPID?", she shouted causing the crowd to shut the hell up to my relief.

"THESE PEOPLE SAVED MY LIFE!", pointing at Hitsugaya, and I,

"ADDING TO THAT THEY BROUGHT THE HIGH SOLDERS OF OUR GROUP BACK, AND YOU ARE ACCUSING THEM!?!? SEE ADULTS MESS UP CHILDRENS BRAINS!"

The crazy lazy looked at her daughter in wonder then much to my annoyment she brewed ANOTHER crazy rumor that only a mental person like she would.

"LIES! They toke control of her brain! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" The girl rolled her eyes, and faced both of us saying,

"Sorry about my mother. You were right she is off the sanity level."

She sighed in defeat as Hitsugaya looked like he was about to burst in any second. Just when someone threw a tomato going to my way Hitsugaya was going to attempt to cover me, but someone just appeared grabbing the tomato, and crushing it. Gasp of wonder, and surprise filled the place, and the elders stood form their seat surprised.

"What are you doing Kanou? Don't go near them they could be dangerous!" the eldest man said in alarm, but his eyes told a different story…… He was the same man who declared to kill me if I didn't kill the monster. The Kanou whatever guy looked towards my direction, and his eyes……….they were familiar…….. HOLY SHIT! That's the little kid the miraculously knocked me out! HOW COME HE IS SO BIG NOW!??! I guess the guy saw my eyes widen in surprise, and he let out a little chuckle.

"So you found out who I am right?" I looked down at my hand which I was covering, and burst out saying,

"THE HELL I DO! You knocked me out, adding to that you mad this….this THING appear on my hand!"

Pulling up my sleeve I revealed my hands to show the imprint of the rose. People gasped in surprise, and I looked down a my hand. The rose had changed! It was now more beautiful, and grand. The vines were now wrapped around my arm the leaves coiling in a beautiful pattern. Rose petals were splattered around for a split second it was as if the awe-inspiring mark was real. Narrowing my eyes as he toke off the net form both Hitsugaya, and I then asked,

"What is this all for?"

Kanou just smiled and a shriek was heard.

"YOU ARE PICKING THAT MONSTER AS YOUR FIANCE!?!?"

HOLY SHIT! I stared at Kanou in shock clutching the nearest thing AKA Hitsugaya with such strength. But he didn't notice, I guess he was as shocked as I was. How was this possible? It can't be! But that wasn't the end of our worries. Suddenly dragged out of the shock I saw Hitsugaya crouch in pain, and a glowing cross appeared on his forehead. Once again gasps were heard, I swear people are going to die one day of over dose of surprise, trust me. When I touched him my right eye started glowing in that eye I saw Momo, and she was surrounded by wolves. Not just any wolves………ones with dark auras.

"Momo………..she's in danger!", both Hitsugaya, and I said in alarm.

Looking to the crowd I see Ren, and Ruri running towards us. Shotting a look at Hitsugaya I grabbed him by the arm lightly pushing Kanou away, and ran towards the two wolf soldiers waiting.

Momo P.O.V.

I was starting to get uneasy about where this wolf was taking me. The area was now surrounded by dead animal, and human bones. I mean this is the sign for a bad place right? Like in those manga's where a charater is tricked? Each step I toke shook my mind with uncertianty, and I started regret listening to a stranger. Altogether I stopped walking, and I stood on my ground, the wolf man saw me turn aburptly, and turned to my direction.

"Why are you stopping girl?", he asked making me squirm uncomfortably.

"I think that I will be going back….."I started saying backing away a little,

"I have to find a way to get out of here, but right now I can't go to my friends. Let me find a near by village…."

I lied, and turned around about to walk away. The man growled from behind me, and by instinct I ran as fast as I could. But that wasn't enough, in no time the man catched up to me, and grabbed me by the wrist. Yanking me he knocked me out with something I don't know, and I fell asleep. Great………… I shouldn't have followed him in the first place….

******************************************************************************************

Me: OMG MOMO'S IN TROUBLE!!!!!

Karin: WTF I'M BETROTHED TO A GUY I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL HE IS?!!??

Me: Actually….. U do! He is the kid that knocked you out!

Karin: *grumbles* The hell I am getting married, HELL NO! PPl just read, and review PLEASE!

Me: YES! PLEASE R&R!!! But I have more things to worry about! THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I WROTE! NOOOOOOOO!!!

Karin: So me getting married to guy I don't know is not BIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me:............................No......................Yes?


	11. Momo

Me: And so finally the 11th chapter of Oracle…….DUN NUN NUN NUN!!! I'm like so happy despite me being such a loser for not making the new chapter out soon enough!!!

Karin: I am still not forgiving you for what you did! You engaged ME to a freaky kid/guy! Next thing u know he'd be a HOMO!

Me: If he was a homo then why would he chose you as a wife?

Karin: I don't know………..

Toshiro: More importantly Momo is in trouble!

Karin: Hey you ass! First of all you were shocked too! Also she is captured by crazy wolves! Trust me you can't take them on by yourself you need MY help! So then you're a idiot for not thinking that we need to work out my problem!

Me: Well besides that I appreciate your love talk but it ends now. J Toshiro please do the disclaimer!!

Toshiro: Rukia-ca-chan doesn't own Bleach as much as she would like too. If she owned it Rukia, and Ichigo would already be an item……..Get what I mean?

Me: Although it might be late saying this but my b-day was on Halloween! :D Oh ya you forgot to add something Toshiro!

Toshiro: There is NO way I would have missed something!

Me: Yes you did in fact you forgot to add you, and Karin would also already be an item!

Toshiro: Blush………mumble…….mumble………

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

I finally reached Hitsugaya's house, and when I turned the door's silver knob much to my surprise the door was……open….. And I thought that he was some type of safety freak….haha my bad….Cautiously I looked in the house sensing if there was something suspicious. Quietly I entered the house, taking of my shoes, and let the eerie silence consume me. Only the creaking of my foot steeps on the mahogany wood floor was heard as I crept slowly to one open room. Man why does this resemble some type of retarded horror movie? Looking into the room I saw Hitsugaya, and Momo sleeping besides each other peacefully. That was until I saw Momo stir, and wake up while Hitsugaya's face scrunched up as if he ate something bitter. Momo yawned and looked around, I alarmed immediately went to her side.

"What happened Momo? Why are you awake?" Momo's sleepy face disappeared, and was replaced with horror. Oh crappp that's not good…..

"I was…." she started, "I was…….captured, and knocked out by some WOLF when I was trying to look for Shiro-chan!!!" Momo was now shaking a bit in fear, and I patted her on the shoulder, comforting her.

"It's ok!" I reassured her,

"I will help you no matter what even though I might not know where you are I can still find you! Remember you are apart of the Oracle!" Momo nodded in reassurance her face cracking a little with relief. I guess this is the least I could do I have to find the two idiots!

"I think I am waking up in the other world…….I am getting a little drowsy……." Momo said before she dozed off.

My face then turned to worry……what the hell was Hitsugaya, and Karin DOING! I fixed my bed on one of Hitsugaya's guest rooms, and felt my self be drawn by sleep as my head hit the pillow. As the familiar sensation of be sucked into the other world ended I woke up to be face to face with a piece of ice that was dripping water on my face.

"What the hell…" , I mumble quietly as I wiped the water off my face.

Looking up I see pieces of ice laying in the middle of a forest. Woah…….how can there be ice in the middle of a warm FOREST!?!? Wait…….. Let me think……..this ice seems familiar. And so like the genius I am it popped into my mind how the ice could have been there. One answer: Hitsugaya Toshiro. I jumped up in alarm remembering what Momo said I mean where are those idiots!?!? Argh Hitsugaya, Karin be prepared to DIE when I find you! With that I ran to the direction where I felt Hitsugaya's, and Karin's spiritual power coming from.

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

The vision of Momo was horrible, this disgusting looking man was bringing Momo to who the hell knows! Next it showed her running franticly away frighten, and getting knocked out when the man slammed her onto a trees trunk. Visibly mad, I punched the wall of the house I was currently sitting in. Bastard………. How dare they do that! They are just asking for a death wish………. I looked towards Karin who was frowning deeply, and digging her nails into a clay pot she was holding. Suddenly a CRASH was heard as the pot in Karin's hands smashed into pieces by the pressure of her hands. Such a retarded thing to do…… That stupid idiotic Kanou ran to her side lecturing her not to do that while looking at her hands. Why do I have to stay here, because of Karin? Momo is in DANGER, but since the village doesn't believe us we have it be in this bastards surveillance!?!? Angrily I stood up causing the two across from me to look at me, and I said,

"Karin I'm going! I don't care what the hell this village says I'm going!" Grabbing Hyorinmaru I walked to the door quickly, before I was smacked on the head hard.

"What th-" I started to see Karin holding her sword in her hands too.

"Hey!" Karin said angrily,

"Don't act like she's only your friend. Momo is my friend too not to say she is also NICER than you! Who said I'm staying here?!!?"

She then smiled, and patted my head as if I was a little child to be consoled with. Heh… typical Karin………. Nodding to her as a signal despite Kanou's protests we both literally crashed down the rooms door, and a satisfying CRACK was heard. Smirking at each other we both ran out of the nearest window in the house ready for a fight.

"Oh yah Karin." I said catching her attention before it was too late.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not a little kid octopus hair!" Karin just laughed freely like the wind blowing and to annoy me more she patted my head once again in affection.

"Even though you piss me off you're a good guy you know Hitsugaya." she murmured loud enough for me to hear.

"Of course, if I wasn't why would I be on your side?"

For the rest of the time without speaking both Karin, and I ran into the forest where Momo's spiritual pressure was felt. With speed we swiftly jumped of the trees branches, each of our steps growing in speed. Only our footsteps echoed in a similar fashion in the forest, and the cool air rushed onto my face. Suddenly another blur came from in front of us directing towards Karin. Wide eyed, I looked at Karin who barley managed to dodge the blur, and caused herself to crash down into the trees. Shit she was still injured! Alarmed I rushed to her side, and suddenly a voice said,

"Hitsugaya? Is that you?" Snapping my head towards the voices direction I looked to see the person was much to our relief Rukia!!

"Rukia! What are you doing here!?!?" Rukia jumped down to the spot where Karin crashed, and together we helped Karin stand up.

"I should be asking YOU that!" Rukia then said annoyed after we gently placed Karin on a trunk of a tree.

"Momo is in danger!"

Rukia kept on apologizing to Karin in a frantic was as she continued looking at the terrible state Karin was in. She crouched down ripping off a piece of her shirt to tend Karin's wounds her facing showing that she was trying hard not to wail in despair. Sadly, because of the crash Karin's head was bleeding, and so was her left arm which had the remains of her sleeve hanging. A frown etched onto my face, and covering my worry as best as I could I said,

"We were planning to get her! But what can we do now? Karin is injured, and we just can't LEAVE her here can we!?"

On cue Karin coughed blood, and Rukia's face turned to horror by the amount of blood. Karin sat up slowly, and then pushed my hands off her. Before I was able to say anything she glared at me, and said,

"Hey-cough-you are the idiot who was going to ditch me, because of Momo, and now-cough-you are saying that because of ME your not going!?!? Asshole don't look down on me! Go, and save her before it is too late!! Rukia go with him, I will be coming soon so GO!"

I looked at Karin shocked…..what an idiot…….ironically one that I can trust…. Rukia was about to protest even I would have done that, but Karin's face was serious. It was almost funny if it weren't for the situation we were in. Looking at Rukia she sadly nodded her head, and I saluted Karin as Rukia hugged her. Grimacing I suddenly realized how it was like a funeral, and finally both of us rushed off our only focus was on saving Momo……….. Karin…….take care….

Karin's P.O.V.

As I looked at the two leave me behind I coughed again, and pain shot through my body. Now the question is what am I supposed to do? Taking the cloth that was wrapped around my arm I wrapped it around again this time in the proper way. Thanks to god that I have a sister like Yuzu other wise I would have died already by now….. Sighing I looked up into the sky to see the birds fly beautifully in the striking blue of the sky like the silhouette of an ocean. It was so ironic, because the situation I was did not fit the mood of the nature as if it was betraying me. Suddenly the once aqua sky flooded with a weird darkness as I fell during that time unconscious. I then woke up, and searched around me. Did I really fall unconscious? I questioned myself as I realized in where ever the hell I was were clouds of mist covering my sight. Soon the mist disappeared, and I spotted the outline of something across from me.

"What are you here for Karin?" A questioning voice boomed which I then realized…….was Akai!

"AKAI!" I shouted happily as ran to towards him finally reaching the spot where he was.

"I should be asking you that Akai!" I then said glaring lightly at the fire dragon,

"Since we are on the subject WHAT am I doing here anyways?" Akai let out a deep laugh which confused me even more.

"You only come here to get stronger otherwise if you have a worry or need to share you emotions. When you are upset a storm builds up in my world which leaves me to be quite unhappy, because I enjoy the heat that is in this world. Now tell me, is there something bothering you?"

Akai at the end asked which leaved me to think. I am upset I guess, I mean I only ended up as a burden, and Rukia, also just maybe Hitsugaya might be worrying about me. But how was I supposed to heal, and get to them in time? After my decision I then glanced back at Akai who was waiting for my answer patiently.

"How…..how can I heal myself to get to my friends fast enough? I don't want to worry them, and dying is NOT an option. I want to help them save Momo! They are all special to me." I said with confidence, and boldness at the end of my speech.

Akai silently looked into my eyes as if he was penetrating my soul, and something like a smile flittered onto his face for a split second. "I like your confidence kid, but helping you would cost a price. Do you want to get stronger?", he asked boldly.

"Yes." I replied my head up,

"I want to help my friends, and the innocent people that are dying over here. No one deserves to get hurt, and if those idiots decide to hurt people I am sure to stop them."

Akai smiled and toke out one of his scales which gradually increased in size and showed a scene. Momo was sitting in a circle her eyes filled with black and the air around her was screaming out in pain and horror. Wide eyed I looked at Akai frantically as he looked at the sight as his emotion stayed neutral.

"If you already know that such things like this would appear in the future then lets get started." In response I nodded slowly as Akai toke out another of his scale.

"Good then fight me."

Momo's P.O.V.

When I finally snapped back to the soul world I opened my heavy eye lids, and sat up on the spot I was apparently laying down on. Blinking my eyes repeatedly I waited until my eyes sight cleared, and to study her surroundings. Much to my horror I was surrounded by disgusting looking men, who hissed at the sight of me waking up. What IS this place? I questioned myself, and remembered the promise which Rukia made to me. Would they be able to even save me in time? Cautiously I looked towards the men, and one with blood lust in his eyes toke a step foreword to what it seemed like "personal space". By instinct I shuffled backwards, and much to my relief another wolf who seemed to be the leader growled at the man, and he shamefully moved backwards. The leader then looked at me and said with a rough voice, "Hey Kid are you apart of the oracle?" I started panicking……ok…WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?!?! Unsure I nodded my head at his question, and winced when he grinned gleefully at the answer. Without saying something, the leader looked towards one of the other men, and he nodded. It was as if they were sharing some kind of sign language through their eyes.

"What are you going to do with me? And who are you?" I asked the man as he looked towards me once again. Smirking he leaned foreword to me, and replied saying,

"Oh nothing much. Maybe just use you to take over this place, and kill you precious friends that are coming to save you." Grinning gleefully as he toke a jug of water, and spilled it out which surprisingly floated in the air until it turned to some type of screen. After a few seconds on it was shown Toshiro, and Rukia most likely heading our way. I looked at them worried. What would happen to them? Suddenly I realized something….where was Karin?

"What happened to Karin!?", I nearly shouted as I glared at the man not noticing the other men back away from the area I was placed in.

"Karin? Who is Karin?", the man asked to see my expression and silently nodded his head in realization.

"Ah I see, she is one of your stupid friends of the oracle am I right? I know nothing about her, I only see these two."

"She is not stupid! None of them are!"

"Heh, sorry girl but our chat is over. Too bad because you are going to kill your so called "friends" soon."

What is he- Before I could even question myself on what he was talking about two men came from behind me latched my arms with chains, and covered my mouth. Struggling I attempted to say "let me go" but was then knocked down back to a sitting position. Looking around I suddenly realized that some kind of circle with weird writing, and pictures on it drawn around me in a circle. Crap it was too late wasn't it? A weird chanting was heard out of the men and the lines of the circle, and symbols in it started to seep out an unusual dark and unpleasant light. Sorry Shiro-chan, Rukia-san , and Karin-chan…….I couldn't do anything…… As I prayed for their safety the light built in the circle until at last it reached my point, and a explosion of dark light flooded around me. A scream erupted from my mouth as the force of the dark power ripped through the chains, and cloth around my mouth. The darkness was so lonely…..it felt so dark, and alienated. Scenes of unhappiness filled my brain as my scream became shriller, and finally the calming darkness overwhelmed my soul.

Rukia's P.O.V.

A scream was heard which was quickly identified as Momo's. At the same time Hitsugaya, and I looked at each other both of our eyes betraying horror. Were we too late? What happened to Momo?!? Suddenly a cross formed on my neck it went red as if it was burning I stopped in shock, and pain to see Hitsugaya clutch his head as the same cross formed on his forehead.

"Are you ok?", I asked Hitsugaya as he was still clutching his head when he finally started running again. He glanced at me and sighed taking off his head from his forehead seeing that grabbing his head wasn't going to do any difference to the pain.

"Shouldn't I also be asking you that?", he asked me when he spotted the mark on my neck which was burning with unbelievable pain.

Before I could answer his question an arrow whizzed by my face as I barely dodged it. Crap……so it seems the battle begins…….. Hitsugaya, and I stopped ironically at the same time with the same stance of cautiousness. Nodding to each other as our signal to start we both charged to the spots where we sensed dark auras from. From the same spots we were charging at out sprang wolves with scars all over their bodies expressing the battles they had fought in from the past. What a pain………. I though we would be able to go and get Momo back easily. Pish yah right! Like life would ever be that easy! I easily dodged the pain swipe that could have hit my stomach, and back flipped to a tree branch on my right. A clash was heard, and I looked towards Hitsugaya who already started his fight blocking the wolves paws with Hyorinmaru. Damn we have to beat these guys fast……Karin……what are you doing right now?

"Hey shorty! You should look at your opponent!", the wolf who attacked me spat at me, and jumped on me again.

Jumping on another branch swiftly I brought out my sword. No one DARED to say shorty to me except for the Karin's stupid strawberry of a brother. I'll make sure that it would be this bastards last time of saying that. Just think he is Ichigo's face……..Just think he is Ichigo's face…………. Wincing apparently strawberry shortcake reminded me of Karin……I wonder how she is doing….

"Look who's talking kitty." I hissed before I sent out a huge wave of ice towards the wolf.

Quickly seeing this the wolf jumped, and immediately I jumped over the ice I created, and raised my sword over the wolfs head as he was in mid air.

"You should look at who you are talking to before you offend them idiot."

I said before I switched the blade side of the sword so I hit the wolf with my hilt knocking him out. After I did this successfully I landed on a near tree branch, and while the wolf was falling I kicked it with not much force as if it was a soccer ball. Don't blame it I wasn't exactly "ready" to kill anything. This is not my real world but still I should acknowledge the fact that people could still die here. Sighing at the thought I looked towards Hitsugaya who apparently already killed the other wolves. Man do guys know the meaning of "mercy"? He then caught my attention as he motioned for us to continue.

"Umm….Hitsugaya?" I said to him catching his attention as we were once again running towards the scream with speed.

"Hm?" he answered back as I waited for his answer. Ok……I dunno if I should ask this but I guess it is already to late…

"Were you ever apart of a gang?" I asked and he looked at me weirdly when the question was out.

"No. What is your point of asking that?", he then asked me focusing on where we were heading.

"I mean….you killed those wolves without any problem, and you always act like you are……."

"The only reason I killed them was because they hurt Momo, if they would hurt any of my friends I would do the same. Additionally Karin let us go even though she was in that state how can I let that get wasted?"

My mouth formed an O showing my realization. Suddenly the voice of Momo's scream increased in volume. We are here I inwardly exclaimed as we spotted Momo who seemed to be in excruciating pain was placed in a abnormal circle with dark power emitting from it. As Hitsugaya, and I were about to jump on the circle a huge blast of darkness enveloped the area causing a huge explosion. Was this….our end?

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

Smoke filled the area, because of the explosion and I frantically looked around for Rukia. As I spotted her safely behind a tree coughing at the thick smoke I sighed in relief. Much to my horror the person who cleared all of the smoke made me blanch at the sight. Snickers, and snorts of glee were heard as I spotted Rukia again who was paling at the sight.

"You are-!!!!"

CUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Yesh I know this is a BAD cliff hanger…….. Once again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. When I finish this I will re-edit this so readers please be aware of this. I am hoping to change it a bit, but of course I am not done yet. This will have two parts too so when I'm done this you should know there is going to be a second one. I am hoping that the second one is more enjoyable, and I am trying my best. Please review it keeps me happy to continue this story :D BYE~!


	12. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I choose to do something else, and have decided to re-write this story to a better version, and I hope it would be more interesting than the first. I will also work on my spelling, and grammar mistakes which I clearly have a problem on so for now on this story is on hiatus until the re-written version comes out, and this story would be discontinued. I guess this story was merely just a testing like any of my other stories I have posted up. See you until I post up the new story!!

Rukia-ca-chan


End file.
